For the love of Potions
by SnapesYoungLove
Summary: A young girl from the United States runs away from her evil Dark Arts family to find a new very Dark Arts free life. She arrives in England to go to the Wizarding school to further her education. She finds out eventually she's in love with her teacher!R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for checking out my story! This is my first HP story that I had written many moons ago lol **

**As with my other stories, I do not own any of the Harry Potter series, though I wish I owned Severus Snape! HMMMMMM Allen Rickman hehe okay, okay he could be my father, but, I can only fantasize :)**

**Enjoy and please review.  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE BEGINNING **

Many years ago, a girl who was thirteen lived with her parents in the United States. Her name is Katrina. She is a tall, slim, young girl, with long flowing brown hair, and radiant blue eyes.

She hated living with her parents. They, like Katrina, are witches and wizards. The reason she hated living with them, is that her parents made her , and her siblings learn the Dark Arts. In the States, young witches and wizards did not only learn to defend themselves, but also how to use certain curses on others. Katrina's parents had gone so deep into the Dark Arts, that they forced Katrina to do these things she did not wish to do. And, Every time she refused to do something terrible, her parents would punish her and send her to her room.

There had been a time in which Katrina had been sent to her room after being punished yet again. Katrina sat in there, by the lit of the fireplace, and gazed into the flames, seeing things she had never seen before. She had been taught how to do this at her school, but never thought she'd mastered it.

As she watched the flames, she had seen herself packing her bags, leaving the country. Katrina had seen a sign in her vision that said 'London', and she presumed that it would be London, England. She wondered how she would be getting there with very little money. But, as she watched, she had seen herself getting on a plane with no problem at all. She thought about how she would get on this plane with all of her luggage, and not pay for stowing aboard. She then realized that her father owned an invisibility cloak, and then went on to plan how she would get it out of their attic where it had been stored long ago.

A few nights later, she had gotten up as if going to the bathroom, and quietly went into the attic and found her father's invisibility cloak, and storied it into her trunk for when she would be leaving.

August had arrived, as Katrina finished her preparations for running away from her parents. The second week she decided she had had enough after being punished again. She grabbed what she could-her wand, her cloak, robes, some Muggle clothing, and her books. She had stashed away some money she hand, and took off in the middle of the night. She had gotten on a plane that went straight to the airport in London.

After arriving in England, she left the airport, and started walking for what seemed like hours, finally arriving in the heart of London. She had seen people who were oddly dressed in Muggle clothing entering a building which looked abandoned. She had followed a small group of them inside, and as she entered, she noticed witches and wizards all around her. She sat at the bar drinking Butterbeer for a while and the barkeep finally spoke to her.

"Will you be needing a room tonight, or are you just waiting for your parents?" Tome the barkeep asked.

"Oh, yes, sir. I will be needing a room. I am here by myself. Oh, and, sir, could you tell me if there is a wizarding school here, and how I could get in touch with the witch or wizard in charge? Katrina asked politely.

"Why yes. The school is Hogwarts, and the Headmaster is Albus Dumbledore. You can send him an owl in the morning. Then I will show you how to get to Diagon Alley. But, for now I think you should retire for the evening. I will send you some soup to your room to eat shortly." Tom told her.

Katrina followed Tom to her room, and found a big bed to sleep in as well as many other extraordinary things. Morning came, and as Tom promised, he had shown her how to get to Diagon Alley, and he told her where to go and get an owl to send to the Headmaster.

A week went by after Katrina had sent the letter. Finally the owl returned with a letter from Hogwarts, saying she had been accepted to 'Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry'. Along with her acceptance, she had found a piece of parchment telling her what books she would need. She had also seen a ticket and information on how to get on the Hogwarts express to start her term on the first of September.

Excitement filled her, as she ran down the stairs, through the bar, and came face to face with the brick wall that held Diagon Alley on the other side. She tapped her wand in the exact fashion she had done numerous times the week prior to, and set off to get her books. When she returned to The Leaky Cauldron, she quickly went to her room, slammed the door and started in on the book that she was most fascinated by; Potions.

Days before she was to part on the train to Hogwarts, she sat in the pub with her nose buried in her potions book for the umpteenth time while she ate.

She felt the presence of someone, and thinking it was Tom, she ignored him until she heard an unfamiliar voice. "My, my." The stranger said. "What is so _intriguing _about this Potions book?"

Katrina looked up, seeing a man with greasy shoulder length black hair, and very dark, yet dangerous eyes. She smiled anyway. "I was just looking to see how complex the potions will be this year." She looked back at the book, delicately touching the pages as if it were something so precious to her she would die without it. "I've just been reading some of them, and writing in it corrections that the author had written incorrectly, sir."

This man pulled out a chair beside her, looking questioningly at her. "You are correcting mistakes the writer of this fine book has made?"

"Yes, sir." her smile never faltered. "I'm sorry, sir. My name is Katrina." She held out her hand as a gesture of pleasantries. "Might I ask yours, sir?"

"Snape. Severus Snape." He answered extending his hand to grasp hers. "I will be your Professor for this class. Now, may I have your surname?"

With that, her smile faltered, and she looked down shameful at her book. "I-I'm sorry. I just don't want that name to follow me here, sir."

"Acceptable, for now." He said not harsh toward her. "Where are your parents? I would very much like to meet them."

She chanced a look at him, and as she thought, he was looking directly at her. She knew she had to answer, doing just so. "They aren't here, sir. And hopefully never will be." She did not know why, but she felt like she had to tell him that.

Noticing she was very uncomfortable with this, he changed the subject. "What is it you have scribbled down here?" He never released his hand from hers.

She smiled again, answering, "The directions say to stir twice clockwise, and four times counter clockwise. It-it just isn't right." She let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, sir. It's just that…how can you make this potion the right way when you have to stir it twice one way, then four times another? It just doesn't add up right to me." She looked down at their hands still touching. She had noticed something she had never noticed before. When she would shake hands with another witch or wizard nothing usually happened. Their hands glowed ever so slightly, and she was not sure if he had noticed.

Noticing that she was looking at their hands, still clasped together, he reluctantly pulled away. "Have you been doing this…" he said now pointing to the page of the book that had been opened, "…to all of the other pages?"

She looked up at him, answering, "Yes, sir."

Smiling slightly, he noticed the time. "I would like to see the corrections you have made, Katrina, but, I am running a bit short on time. I would very much like to read your side notes when you get to Hogwarts." As he looked at her, she smiled again.

"Yes, sir! When would you like to meet?" She asked as her smile radiated from her.

He stood, and so did she. "We shall decide that when I see you in my class." He noticed she held out her hand again, in which he took. "It was my pleasure meeting you, Miss Katrina." He lifted her hand to kiss the back of it.

"And it was my pleasure meeting you, Professor Snape." She curtsied, as a small bit of laughter escaped his lips.

"Until we meet in three days time." Snape said as he pulled away from her. "I will patiently be awaiting your presence at the school to go over your notes."

He headed for the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder for his departure, when she replied, "And I will hurriedly scribble notes for you to go over, Professor." Her smile was genuine. She already liked Professor Snape, even before she entered the castle.

That night, she went into her room thinking about what all of her teachers would be like, how strict they would be, and how the entire school would be run. She knew that when she arrived there, she was to meet with the Headmaster to be placed in a house. She was not quite certain what that meant, since going to school in the States, she was only placed in a room, some what like a prison cell.

The only Professor she had met ran through her mind. She wondered how he taught, how he graded, and how he treated his students.

Finally, the day came for her to board the train, but was uncertain where to go, until she came across people who were disappearing through a brick pillar. Katrina decided she would try this as well, walking straight through and entering platform nine and three-quarters. As she looked to her right, she had noticed the most beautiful train. It must have been The Hogwarts Express, she thought to herself. She boarded, finding herself a compartment, sitting by herself the whole time until a woman with a food trolley came strolling by.

After some time being on the train, the train had finally stopped in Hogsmeade. Katrina had exited the train with the rest of the students and heard a voice calling for first years. Katrina looked around, and saw the half giant Reubeus Hagrid not far from her.

Walking up to him she said, "Excuse me, but could you tell me where I might find Professor Dumbledore? My name is Katrina."

"Ahh, right. Professor Dumbledore be waitin fer ya in the castle. Take one o' these carriages here up ter the castle. The Professor be waitin fer ya up there." Hagrid said and walked off bellowing for the first years to follow him.

She found a carriage, and boarded wit ha few students she had thought to be other fourth years like herself, and took off toward the castle in the horseless carriage. She was looking out the carriage window noticing how beautiful Hogwarts looked lit up in the night.

As they arrived, Katrina entered the castle, surveyed her surroundings, and followed the other students inside. She surveyed her surroundings as she entered, looking for the Headmaster, finding him after a few minutes.

"Excuse me, sir, would you happen to be Professor Dumbledore?" She asked as she approached him.

"Why yes I am. You must be our new student, Katrina." Professor Dumbledore said. "If you would please follow me, I will take you to my office to meet with the Heads of House." And he gestured her to walk with him to his office. Upon entering, Katrina had seen all the Heads of House, and was wondering why they were all there. "If you all would kindly pull up a chair…and Severus, would you pull one up for our new student, Katrina." Professor Dumbledore asked as he made his way to his desk. "Now, we will be needing to sort Katrina into one of the Houses and I Did not think that we should put Katrina in front of the whole school and place the sorting hat on her head. And that would make her a first year to the sorting hat, and I do not think that Katrina would like to go and relive the past three years of her schooling. Now, Katrina, how would you like for us to sort you?"

As Professor Dumbledore spoke, Katrina only watched Professor Snape with a smile. He also returned the smile, but as soon as Dumbledore asked her, she turned to him and asked, "Sort me, sir?"

"Yes. If you were to have put the sorting hat on your head, it would select a House for you to live in during your schooling." Dumbledore explained.

"Well, sir. I don't wish to put anyone out." She spoke. "If by chance there is an extra bed available, I will go there."

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "Is there any empty beds in any of the fourth year rooms?" He questioned the Heads of house.

A few minutes passed, when Professor Snape spoke. "I believe I do, Headmaster." He was still watching Katrina as he spoke, even though she was not watching him. She intrigued him.

"Wonderful! Katrina, you will be in the Slytherin house!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "We will have your things ready for you by the start of term. Now, if you will all kindly exit my office, we shall go to the Great Hall for the start of school feast!" Everyone rose from their seats, exiting Dumbledore's office.

Walking down the circular staircase from the Headmasters office, Katrina waited for the others to show her the way to the Great Hall. Professor Snape had touched the middle of her back, escorting her to where they needed to go. "Why is it you come to England for, Katrina?" Snape asked as they walked.

"Change I suppose." She answered even though he knew there was more to the story. "If I may, Professor." She looked up at him, "How is a student punished if something is done wrong?"

"You are not punished for making mistakes during classes." Snape answered, but to clarify he went on. "Take for instance in my Potions class. If you blunder your potion, you will receive a zero."

"You mean, if I do mess up my potion, I do not get tortured?"

"you will be punished only if you are out of line, or use you wand on another student anywhere in this castle." Snape said as he watched Katrina's smile broaden. "Here we are. I will show you to your table, and you can get to acquainted with the other Slytherins."

"Thank you, sir, but I usually don't talk to the students. People my age think I'm a bit different to put it nicely." She said still smiling. "Thank you again for showing me the way here."


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to everyone who has been reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had to make a new chapter, since when I wrote this story long ago, I set it two years into the future. I thought it needed a little building lol  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 2**

**LOST IN A CASTLE**

After eating, Katrina and the first years followed the Slytherin Prefects to the Slytherin Common Room. That was until Professor Snape caught Katrina's attention in the dungeons.

"Katrina." The Professor said as she and the first years passed him.

She stopped in her tracks, allowing some of the first years to bump into her. "Professor." She instantly smiled up at him. She walked over to him, losing her smile on the few steps she took toward him. He was sneering at the first years as they passed them by. "Professor, did I do something wrong?"

He was not looking at her, though he still had that intimidating sneer on his face as he turned to look at her. "No, Katrina, you did not."

She looked into his eyes, and they looked as if he had no life in them. "Did you wish to see me then, sir?"

This time he did smile. "Yes, I did." He placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her out of the dungeons. "The Headmaster thought it wise that I show you the grounds."

The started walking outside. Katrina wondered why she had been the only one. "Professor?" She stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"Yes." He answered, turning around. He noticed she was not closer to him. "Something wrong, Katrina?"

Slowly, she walked toward him. "I was wondering…" She turned her head back to the huge oak doors, "… why you're not showing the first years around as well."

His smile faded. "That is for the Prefects to do." He turned slightly away from her. "Now come. I will show you the boundaries and get to know you a little better."

They started walking, neither of them speaking for the longest times. Katrina decided to break the silence. "What would you like to know, sir?"

"How old are you?" He asked, walking through the grass.

Katrina kept her hands in her pockets, answering, "Fourteen. My birthday was last month." She took a chance asking him a question. "And how old are you, Professor?" She decided she would not look at him. She would rather not see the expression on his face, in case he became angry.

"And why is it you want to know my age for?"

She chanced a look at the Professor. Though she did not receive a smile, but a curious look. "One of my teachers once told me that there is nothing wrong with asking questions. She said, 'it broadens the mind.' and I intend on asking many questions."

"I would guess that does make sense." Snape said. "There is no getting around this, is there?"

Smiling a crooked smile, Katrina replied, "My teacher also told me, 'Never answer a question with a question.'" Her brows lifted, the smile never fading. "So, I'd say the answer is no."

Snape smiled a crooked smile as well. "I guess I should answer your question then. I am twenty-three."

Katrina's smile became fuller. "Must be ready to retire soon."

He ignored her reply and pointed. "This is the Black Lake. I must warn you, there is a Giant Squid hidden beneath the surface."

Her smile disappearing, she looked at Snape in a state of shock. "You- you mean…"

"Yes. Lets move on. Shall we?"

Taking over an hour, Snape finished the tour of the grounds with Katrina. They part ways after Snape shows Katrina the way to the Common Room, giving her the password. She finds her room, makes her bed, then decides to roam the Castle to find her classrooms. It didn't take long for her to find them all, the last being Divination.

It was well past curfew, that much she knew. For the life of her, she could not remember which way was which, making her that much more lost. Ready to give up, she sat on one of the many stair cases in the Castle, burying her head in her lap.

Someone sat beside her, and spoke. "I have found myself lost in this Castle too many times to remember." Dumbledore placed his hand on her arm as she pulled herself up. "Would you like for me to help you find your way?"

Not looking at the Headmaster, she wiped her eyes. "Yes, sir."

"Then shall we?" He asked after standing. As they descended the stairs he decided to strike up a conversation. "You must be careful with these. They can lead even me astray at times."

"Yes, sir." She had hung her head in shame. No one has ever seen her vulnerable. "Will I be punished for this?"

"It is the first night for a lot of students, Katrina. No one- not even you will be punished." Dumbledore said smiling. "Have you made many friends since arriving?"

"No." She answered truthfully. "I've tried, but, the other students didn't respond well to me." She looked over at him. "I don't mind. It will give me a better chance at passing my classes if I don't have any friends."

They reached the bottom staircase, Dumbledore replying, "All work and no play makes a wizard go insane."

"Headmaster, the corridors are clear of lost students." Professor Snape informed the Headmaster before he had seen Katrina. "And what are you doing out this late, Katrina?" He sounded nothing like the Professor she had spoken to earlier.

Speaking softly, not looking at either of the men before her, she answered, "Got lost, sir."

"Go, Katrina." Snape growled. "We will discuss your detention tomorrow." Katrina looked up at him, his expression not softening.

Looking at the Headmaster, Katrina tried to smile. "Good night, Headmaster." He nodded with a smile. She turned to Snape, "I'm sorry I broke the rules, sir. Good night."

After Katrina left, Dumbledore spoke. "I was not offering detention to any student out past curfew. It is after all the first night, Severus."

"It seems to get worse every year with the other Houses." Snape complained. "The only Slytherin to get lost in the Castle, or one to get caught anyway."

"Do not be too harsh on the child, Severus." Dumbledore sighted. "I feel the need to retire for the evening." He started walking away, stopped then turned to Snape saying, "That child has powers most know nothing about."

Snape returned to his chambers, thinking about what the Headmaster had told him. 'That child has more powers most know nothing about.' This kept replaying over and over in his mind, as he tossed and turned in his bed. What did the maddened old man mean by that? Why did he have such a soft spot for this girl anyway? Was it her smile? Was it possibly the fact that she had done what he had longed to do as a child-run away? Why of all things is he losing sleep over this girl! As he quieted his mind, he had finally fallen asleep. But, the girl did not leave him alone then either.

_Her smile…the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in what seems decades. Her eyes, maybe-they would sparkle brighter than the stars in the nights sky. "You wanted to see me, Professor?" Katrina asked in his dream._

_They were in his office, after classes had been dismissed for the day. He reclined back in his seat. "Where are you planning on staying after the term has ended?"_

_She did not look at him. "I don't know, sir. I guess The Leaky Cauldron. Maybe get a job there while school is out."_

_The chair Snape was sitting on squeaked as he leaned over toward his desk. "Is that what you wish to do, Katrina? You are too young to work as a barmaid."_

"_I have no where to go, sir." She sighed. "And, I need the money."_

_He reached out his hand to her. "What if I asked you to live in my house?" She looked up shock, though he continued. "You can clean for me, and I'll pay you by getting your books and such before the start of term."_

"_I would clean for you, sir. But, I don't think I should sleep in your home."_

_She was right. It would not be right for her to live with a man nine years her senior. Some day, she will be his, he thought._

Waking the next morning, Snape dressed, making his morning rounds, ending up in the House Common Room. Students huddled around with a lot of cheers, hisses and even screaming.

Pushing students aside, he reached the attraction; two girls- one with a wand, another without. He looked to the girl with the wand in her hand. "What do you plan on doing now without your wand, Freak?"

Snape then directed his attention to he other girl- Katrina. She looked a mess, still in her night clothes, though torn. They must have started up in the dormitories. The Head of House was about ready to put a halt to this, but before he could, the other girl yelled out a jinx toward Katrina. He could not even protect the new fourth year student in time. But, what he witnessed next, along with the other Slytherins, was that Katrina needed no wand. With her hands out stretched, she pulled the jinx into her hands, forming a ball. She clapped her hands together, ridding it all together. She stood, looked at the girl who was a few inches taller, and a few feet from her and punched the air toward her. When everyone turned to the sixth year student, she was laying on the floor, blood pouring from her nose.

"That is what I plan on doing with out my wand!" She walked to the girl, "Push my buttons again, and you'll get…"

"Enough!" Professor Snape bellowed in his demanding tone. Both girls turned to look at him. "Someone take Miss Hacker to the hospital wing." He pointed at Katrina. "Dress quickly. Then meet me in the potions room." His look was not a happy one, nor was it compassionate.

Then again, neither was Katrina's. "Yes,_ sir._" She snapped back at him.

In the three years that Severus Snape has taught at Hogwarts, had he ever been spoken to like that by any student. Both Professor Snape and Katrina stood rooted to their spots, scowling at one another, almost as if they were going to start dueling. Slowly, yet deliberately, he walked toward her. "Not once since I started teaching, have I taken points from my own house." His anger was escalating, far beyond any anger he has felt before. Staring into her eyes he spoke through gritted teeth. "Fifty points. For fighting another student, and disrespecting your Head of House."

Stepping closer to him, she too spoke through gritted teeth. "Why not take a hundred points for my loathing and strong dislike toward you right now!"

Turning her toward the stairs which led to her room, he replied, "No more points, though you will have a harsher and unfortunately longer detention. Now go." He pushed her toward the stairs.

Katrina stopped at the entry, grabbed the other side of the wall, ramming her shoulder harshly against the wall. With a pop, she pushed her shoulder back in its socket. She turned to look at Professor Snape with a sneer then proceeded to her room.

Arriving, she stood at the end of her bed, moved her hands forward, up the bed, making it. Rummaging through her trunk, she repacked her books, and other things she had out, then dressed.

Leaving the Common Room, still angry, Katrina walked through the portrait hole, into the hallway. Not paying attention, she walked past the Potions Classroom. Snape was waiting, but did not expect to see her with her trunk in tow. Quickly, he walked out of the class yelling, "What are you doing, Katrina?"

Stopping, she hung her head in defeat for being caught. She whispered, "Leaving."

She heard his foot steps, but did not flee. She felt as if he had her frozen with the use of his wand. "I will ask again. What are you doing?"

Katrina felt tears on her cheeks. Refusing to show him how weak she felt, or rather how weak she actually was, she again whispered. "Leaving."

"And please entertain me as to why you're leaving?" Professor Snape was not budging.

Nor was Katrina. "Why stay when everyone is out to torture the 'new girl.'" she sued quotation marks wit her hands as she looked up at him.

He let out a sigh. Seeing her like this, brought memories back to him from his childhood. He wiped the tears from her stained cheeks. "Come with me. You will clean yourself up, then I'll escort you to breakfast. As for your detention, you will report to my office after classes are dismissed for the day."

The Professor grabbed her upper arm, walking her to his office, where Katrina sobered herself up. "I need to apologize to you, Professor. For disrespecting you in front of the other students in the Common Room."

"I need to ask, why were you fighting with another Slytherin?" He was sitting behind his desk, with Katrina sitting in a chair opposite him.

She wasn't looking at him, answering, "There were five other girls. All older than me." She leaned over, putting her head in her hands.

"Go on." Professor Snape advised. When she did not continue, he walked to her chair, kneeling down. Tired as he was, he gently touched her wrists, pulling them away. "Tell me what happened."

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. The only thing she would say is, "I can't be weak. I need to be stronger than then."

"Katrina, stronger than whom?" He held her hands, trying in some way to console her. Even if he had a black heart, it still did beat.

She looked up at him, anger returning. "Them!" She pointed out the door, her meaning the other students. "My Parents! The Teachers! Even _YOU_!"

One of his hands automatically pushed her hair from her face as he touched her cheek. "You are not weak, Katrina."

"Look at me!" She cried out. "I am just like they told me; Pathetic, weak, absolutely no skill! I was a mistake the moment I came into this world."

"Katrina, you must calm yourself." For the first time in a very long time, he pulled her to him. It felt foreign to hug a human after so long, but he felt she needed some type of consoling.

He pulled her arms on his shoulders, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry I'm so weak. Punish me for it. I promise I'll be stronger next time."

"Listen to me." Snape gently told her. "You are not weak. Do you hear me?" He let out a deep sigh. "Katrina, this is not one of my better subjects, but I will help you as best I can. Just because you cry, it does not mean you are weak. If I am not mistaken, you did not have a wand when you used magic earlier. Am I correct?"

"I did not, sir." She answered. Snape pulled her away slightly.

He looked deeply into her eyes, moving his hand back to her cheek. "That has shown me great strength. Not even I can use magic the way you had without a wand."

She wiped her face with her hand. "So, I'm not weak?" Snape shook his head.

"You have got more strength within you than I." He stood up, extending his hands for her to take. She noticed the glowing around their hands again as she placed hers in his. "I am famished as I am sure you are. And, since breakfast is almost over, I suggest you conjure us some food." He smiled down at her as she looked up at him.

Finally a smile crept across her lips. "No wand?"

"Unless you have yours with you."

Katrina pulled her wand out of her robes, conjuring a feast fit for a King. They ate quickly, and walked out into the hall where Katrina's trunk sat opened, all of her belongings thrown all over the floor. She bent over picking up one of her smallest books. "Excellent start to the school year, don't you think, Professor?"

"It seems that way." Snape sneered at the on lookers. Katrina walked around in a circle, around all of her belongings and walked back to Professor Snape. She stood in front of him, waving one arm in a circle, around the other that was out stretched toward her things. As she did, all her belongings floated in the air, entering her trunk. "Amazing." He said as Katrina turned around. "Non-verbal spells already?"

"Learned to do them in my first year." She smiled up at him. "Uhm, sir, would you happen to have my schedule?"

"Ahh, yes I do. Give me a moment or two, and I will bring it out to you." Snape calmly said.

Katrina took hold of her trunk, wheeling it back toward the Common Room. They almost bumped into each other as Snape left his office, and Katrina walking past. For the first time, Katrina laughed. "I guess I should watch where I'm going. I'm sorry, Professor."

"Quite alright, Katrina." He handed her her schedule for the year. "Let me take your trunk. I see you have Double Potions for your first class." He took hold of her trunk. "I hear the Potions Master is a grouchy old git."

Standing straight, she giggled. "I don't want to get on his bad side on the first day!" She started to run for the class room, stopped, turned and ran back. "I think I might need my Potions book, or I might get even more detentions." She stretched out the last word. "Uhm, right." She said getting the things she would need. "I'll see you in a few minutes." She turned to walk away, but as she walked she turned, smiling. "Grumpy old git."

For the first time in a very long time, he actually laughed. He had laughed before, though it was never this meaningful. He was in for one hell of a ride this school year.

**come on! send me a review. i love them like i love chocolate :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR READING, I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE.**

**HERE'S MY A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER OF THE BRILLIANT J.K. ROWLING'S CHARACTERS. ALTHOUGH, I WOULDN'T MIND KIDNAPPING PROFESSOR SNAPE FROM HER LOL**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 3**

**SUMMER HOLIDAYS**

As the school year came to a close, Katrina became fonder of her Head of House. Though she was sad to see her school year go by so fast, she wondered about next years term.

After the End of Term Feast, Snape had asked her to meet him in his office before the night was over. She entered his office, after packing her trunk. "You wanted to speak with me, sir?"

He always had a smile for her after the first day of class, but he was always taken a back by hers. "Yes, Katrina. Come, sit down." He pulled himself from his chair, walking to the edge of his desk. "What are your plans for the summer holiday's?"

Looking at him quizzically, she replied, "I think I'm probably going to work, sir. I sent an owl to the barkeep at The Leaky Cauldron asking if he had a position available for me to fill."

"Don't you think that cleaning rooms and waiting on people is a bit below you? You're fourteen years old, Katrina. You shouldn't be out taking care of others, they should be taking care of you."

"What are you getting at?" Suspiciously she watched him, her smile slightly gone.

"I thought maybe you could come stay at my house." He started. He watched her facial expression turn into a bit of shock. "Don't get me wrong, Katrina. I thought that I could have you clean my house and other chores. But, still be a young girl and have the freedom to go where ever it is you please. Mind you, I will pay you for duties by buying your books and other necessities for the school year."

She stood up, taking the few steps necessary to stand in front of him. "Thank you for the offer, sir. I mean no disrespect, but, I'd feel a bit uncomfortable staying at a house that is my Professors."

He held out his hands for her to take. "Completely understandable. I wish you luck, not that you're in need of it."

She rolled her eyes, just so he could see. "And, what might that mean…sir?"

He smiled at her antics, but answered her anyway. "What I mean is, is that you'll be getting plenty of tips from your customers." He looked down at their hands, noticing he was unconsciously rubbing her hers with his thumbs. "If I don't see you off in the morning, I'll make sure to drop by The Leaky Cauldron from time to time."

Mustering up some courage, she kissed him on the cheek. "Until we meet again, sir." Katrina pulled away, walking out the door. Snape just stood there in shock, his hand touching the cheek that Katrina had just kissed.

Morning came- everyone in the Great Hall for their last meal before departing the school. Snape watched Katrina like he had all year. The first time in his life he would miss teaching at least one of his students.

Feeling sad herself, Katrina sat at the table while the other students scurried around, busy with telling other students goodbye. Dumbledore stood, walking around the staff table, headed to the oak doors for the students to depart. The teachers followed, and so did the students. Katrina was the last in the Great Hall, pondering not going back to London at all. She looked around, taking in everything she could before she knew she would have to leave.

Lost in her own thoughts, she did not realize someone sitting next to her until they spoke. "I hope your holidays are prosperous, Katrina."

She jumped slightly at the Headmaster's voice. "Thank you Professor." Her smile for him, always kind. "I would also like to thank you for allowing me to attend school her as well."

Dumbledore touched her hand in a fatherly way. "It has been my pleasure." He looked over his half moon spectacles. "Watching someone as bright and talented as you do magic…you are far more advanced than any student here." He stood- so did she. "Until the start of term."

Katrina hugged him, saying, "I will miss you, sir. Hopefully you will pop in The Leaky Cauldron from time to time." She pulled away.

"I will make it a point to, Katrina. But, as for now, you must get moving before you miss the train."

They walked into the hall to the front doors. Katrina watches as all of the Professor's tried to push the students out toward the carriages to take them to Hogsmeade.

"Get moving, Katrina." The squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick ordered.

She looked down, smiling. The frustrated look he had made her laugh. "Trying to get rid of me so quickly, sir?"

She knelt down in front of him as he spoke. "Why yes! Every class you have taken of mine has been very stressful." she made a pouty face as Flitwick laughed. "Have a good holiday." He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You do the same, sir." She kissed his cheek. "I'll try not to make next year as stressful as this one."

Standing, ready to find another of her teachers, she found Professor McGonagall feet from her. "My prize student." McGonagall said toward Katrina.

"One of my many favorite Professors." Katrina walked to her. "Have a lovely holiday, ma'am."

They hugged as McGonagall replied, "You too, child. I will wait patiently until term starts to read your paper."

"You won't have to, ma'am" Katrina pulled away. She held out one hand, waved her wand over it with the other. Parchment appeared in her hand. "Here you go, Professor. Decided I might as well start working on it last night in the library while I had resources."

"Oh, Katrina! I cannot wait to start the school year. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Katrina smiled. She started to walk away, looking for Professor Snape, but he was no where to be seen. Letting out a deep sigh, she started walking toward the last carriage.

She had her foot on the step to the carriage as she heard a harsh voice, "Katrina."

She turned, taking her foot off the step as the one person she would miss the most approached her. "Yes, sir."

"You didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye, did you?"

She squinted her eyes. A devious smile on her face. "Snape." She walked toward him.

As they met, Professor Snape reached for her hands. "Enjoy the ride home. I'll check up on you from time to time."

Katrina wrapped her arms around Snape's neck. "Don't wait too long." She whispered. She kissed his cheek, and pulled away. "I will miss you greatly, sir."

He pulled away slightly, touching her cheek. He leaned in, kissing her forehead. As his lips lingered on her skin, he whispered, "And I, you, Katrina." He pulled away smiling. "Now go, before I give you another detention."

She giggled. "I'd stay, but…"

It was his turn to chuckle. He told her, "I'm finding it rather difficult to find things for you to do in my office."

"I'll try harder to behave myself text term, sir." She placed her hand on his cheek as a tear escaped her eye. "When can I expect to see you next?"

"Sooner than you think." He whispered into her ear.

Later that evening, Katrina arrived at The Leaky Cauldron. Tom had given her a job, cleaning rooms and being a barmaid. As her first morning working flew by, she merrily waited on the customer's with another barmaid. She had not noticed in the busy evening hours that someone had come from the school. He-Professor Snape, sat with another man as they finished their drinks.

She walked behind Professor Snape leaning over and whispering, "Come to put me in detention again, sir."

The first thing the Professor noticed as he turned had been her smile. It took him a moment to answer. "Not yet, Katrina. That will have to wait until the first day of school."

"I'll be waiting, sir." Her grin widened. "How are your drinks? Would you care for another?" Her eyes never left his.

Professor Snape looked at his companion. "Lucius, I would like to introduce you to my prized student, Katrina. Katrina, this is Lucius Malfoy."

Katrina held her hand out to him. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy."

His look of loathing toward her as he refused to shake the hand of a barmaid he answered, Yes, it is your pleasure." Katrina dropped her hand, knowing he would not grab it. "Refill our drinks. I do not much enjoy servants speaking to me."

Lucius, she is working in order to buy books and such for the coming school year." Snape told him casually. "I see nothing wrong with a student working to pay their way through school."

"Don't make me laugh, Severus. Either way you look at it, she's a servant-beneath both of us."

Snape and Katrina looked at one another, Snape shaking his head. Her smile never faltered as she asks. "And what is it you're drinking, Mr. Malfoy?" She was not allowing herself to have this snobbish man break her.

"Bring a bottle of Fire Whiskey." Malfoy ordered.

She chanced an evil grin to her Professor. "And do you plan on sharing with Professor Snape, or would you like something else, sir?"

"He'll be drinking the bottle with me." Malfoy answered for the Professor.

She left to get the bottle. Returning to the gentlemen, she slammed the bottle down in front of Malfoy. "Enjoy." Purposely she bumped into Snape, handing him a small piece of parchment. "I'm so sorry, Professor!" She smiled.

"You're fine, Katrina. No harm done." Snape gave a small smile in return.

"Good." She pulled herself up. "Wouldn't want to make the grumpy old git any grumpier now would we?" she teased.

"Might have to start your detention earlier than usual." Professor Snape proclaimed. As Katrina stood in front of him, blocking Malfoy's view, he looked at the Parchment. 'if you drink the Fire whiskey, make sure you use the purifying spell.'

"Enjoy your drinks. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call me."

"Yes, be on with your duties." Malfoy waved his hand.

Snape stood. "I'll be right back." He did not give Malfoy time to answer, whisking away from the table to Katrina. "What did you do to the bottle?"

"Simple sleeping draft. One sip, and he'll pass right out." She smirked.

"And what if Tom finds out? What will you do if he fires you?"

"Tom isn't going to find out." Katrina smiled deviously. "The bottle will be emptied out before I discard it in the back room. Don't worry either. The bottle will be clean, with no trace of any potion."

"Such talent wasted on a very insecure man." Snape smiled.

"Yes, I know." She sighed. She tried fighting a smile. "I have three more years to break him completely to do my bidding." The look he had given her made her laugh. She placed her hands on his face.

"That was not very amusing." He told her. He know somehow she was making him feel things he had long since buried.

Her lips turned into a pout. "Your right. It wasn't." She leaned in so close their noses touched. "It will probably take a life time." Her small giggles brought her closer to him.

Katrina was at a point in her life, muggle or not, that she fell in love easily, even if she did not know exactly what love was. She knew she had feelings, very strong feelings for her Potions Master. He was the one who helped her the most the past school year.

Snape pulled away slowly. "I-I should be going, Katrina."

Her face fell instantly. "So soon?" He nodded. "It was good to see you."

He looked deeply into her eyes. Noticing one thing from them. Her adoration for him. "Tomorrow then? I will try not to bring Lucius next time." They looked over to the table-Lucius bent over from drinking the Fire Whiskey Katrina had tampered with. They started walking, reaching the lifeless figure. "As for now… I believe I have the responsibility of aperating poor Lucius home."

"I'm sorry, Professor." She looked over at him. "I promise I will buy dinner for you tomorrow. And a drink or two."

He reached into Malfoy's pocket. "Here. Dinner will be on Lucius." He pulled out a small handful of coins, placing them in Katrina's hands.

She helped Snape pick up the figure, and stood back. With a parting smile from Snape, he disaperated.

The summer had been one of the best Katrina had ever had. The Wizarding Community accepted her. Most of them anyway.

Her days off, she spent in Diagon Alley, looking and longing for things she wished to have, but knew she could never afford.

When the day came that she thought she would be receiving her owl, it had not shown. She wasn't disappointed as she walked down later that night to eat. Not thinking of anything but going back to Hogwarts, she found Professor Snape sitting alone. Three empty glasses of something or another in front of him.

Reaching the bottom step, she noticed the look of anger etched across his face. Quickly as she could, she walked over to the table opposite him. "Professor, is everything alright?" She sat down before he even offered the invitation. Stretching out her hands she reached for his.

He jerked from her touch. "Get me more." He demanded almost in a tone he would use when getting after a student.

She stayed calm, trying to understand him. "More what?"

"I don't care what. Just get me more!" This time he looked up staring at her. He never looked sorry for yelling at her on this day.

"Fine." She stood, but did not move. "You will drink what I give you, even if it isn't something you want." She walked away, up to the bar, then brought back a tray. Placing it down on the table, she served her Professor, then herself. "I think you're a bit intoxicated, sir." She drew out the last two words. "It's time to sober up. And while I'm nursing you back, you can tell me why you're like this."

"That is none of your concern, child." He picked up the cup looked inside it, then placed it back down. He nodded to Tom as Katrina watched.

"Drink the tea." Katrina was getting angry. "You are not drinking anything else."

"And are you my mother?" He had a deadly tone to his voice. "I think not. Now leave me be."

She stood her ground. "Don't think so, sir." Pulling out the chair beside him, she sat. "Please tell me what happened today that made you start drinking?"

Tom had brought the drink out, placed it on the table, and walked away. Snape let out a deep sigh as he picked up the glass, examining the contents. Katrina gently touched the glass that was in his hands. "Get your damn hand off my drink!"

They started into each others eyes as Katrina calmly spoke. "Tell me what's wrong, Severus."

"That is out of line! Never speak my name again."

With her other hand, she touched his face. "Tell me what went on."

"Personal reasons." He said angrier. "Now, I suggest you leave. Or maybe I should." He put the glass on the table, standing. "I'll drink at home. Alone, so I can have at least a little bit of peace and quiet before you brats return."

She knew he was going to disaperate, so she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed onto him, closing her eyes. Next thing she knew, she was in a dark room. Pulling out her wand, she lit it. "Professor?" He had moved to a chair slouching in it. Quickly, she lit the candles all at once as she knelt beside a man who looked defeated.

"You should not have done that, Katrina. Just leave me be." Snape grumbled shaking his head.

She touched his forearm, whispering. "Not when you're like this." A tear escaped her eye. "I don't much care to see any of my Professors like this. Especially you. Now tell me, what's wrong."

He spoke quietly, "Dumbledore refused me for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post."

Leaning against the arm of the char now, she spoke. "Is it that bad? Severus…" He gave her a loathing look. "What would happen if you had gotten that post? Who would teach me Potions?" She sat quiet for a moment. So did he, so she went on. "Didn't Professor Volkin just start teaching last year?"

"Yes. She resigned shortly after all of the students returned home." He closed his eyes. "I would have loved that post, and he knows it. As for teaching you potions…you know it is my post as for now."

Unconsciously, he brought his hand to her face. "So that's the reason you've been drinking?" He nodded. "Well, then, it's time to either sober you up, or put you in bed."

Out of nowhere, Snape asked. "Have you ever been in love?"

She pulled him out of the chair to help him to his room. "Unfortunately no." she helped him to the staircase.

He stopped, turning to look at her. Straight in the eye. "Why do you lie, Katrina. Every day I see your beautiful face-yet you lie to me."

"I have never lied to you, sir."

"Don't think that I don't watch you. At school or when I'm at the pub. You always have a smile, but when our eyes meet, you glow and your smile becomes brighter.""Not smiling now, am I?"

"You're still glowing."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Let me get you to bed."

They reached the top of the stairs, and then proceeded to Snape's room. Katrina helped him into bed after taking his robe off and then his shoes once he was in. Covering him with his blankets she spoke, "You should have stayed her with me for the holidays, Katrina. I would have shown you some of the more interesting locations."

Leaning in, she kissed his forehead. She brought her face down close to his. "Get some sleep. I'll stay with you for a bit, then I'll leave."

He put his hand on her face, cupping her cheek. Slowly he brought himself up the few inches it would take, touching his lips to hers. This was no little peck, it was laced with a want for the girl. Even a burning need for her, just so he knew that he was loved. "Katrina, you have changed my life drastically since meeting." He closed his eyes, mumbling. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Sleep, Severus. You won't remember a thing tomorrow." Katrina whispered hearing the show, heavy breathing coming from him.

That night, she returned to The Leaky Cauldron. The days went by, she had gotten her owl from Hogwarts, but the days after that one night slowly went by. She had not heard from or seen Professor Snape since.


	4. Chapter 4

**A BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS!**

**DID I FAIL TO MENTION THAT I HAD STARTED WRITING THIS I THINK AROUND THE TIME THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN (BOOK) WAS OUT. THAT OR THE GOBLET OF FIRE. CHAPTERS 2 THRU WHAT EVER PROBABLY 5 OR 6 WILL BE NEWER, SINCE I ENDED UP SKIPPING TO HER SIXTH YEAR WITHOUT MUCH BEING SAID. BUT, I THOUGHT I'D ADD A LITTLE BIT HERE AND THERE ABOUT HER PAST AND ABOUT THE WAY BOTH SNAPE AND KATRINA ARE THINKING OF EACH OTHER. OKAY, MORE SNAPE THAN KATRINA, THOUGH SHE IS AT THE TENDER AGE WHERE SHE NEEDS TO EXPLORE.**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 4**

**A FIFTH YEAR STUDENT WITH MORE PROBLEMS**

Arriving at Hogwarts days later, she walked into the Great Hall, and sat. Again Professor McGonagall brought in the first years, sorting them into their Houses. Katrina was not watching. The only person she would look at since the sorting started was Professor Snape. He would, from time to time, slowly glance in her direction, only to look away. Neither smiled when their eyes met.

Later that evening, Katrina was in the Common Room when a student approached her. "Professor Snape wants to see you in his office." she only nodded.

Slowly, she closed her book, brought it to her room, and went to see the Professor. As she walked, she wondered why he wanted to see her when he had not even come to visit her at The Leaky Cauldron after his drunken state.

When she reached his office, she waited after knocking. No answer, so she knocked once again. Finally hearing his voice, she entered. "You wanted to see me, sir?" She did not smile.

Neither did he for that matter. "Yes, come in." She walked to his desk, waiting for him to speak. "How was your birthday?" He was not looking at her when he spoke.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "You should know." again she sighed. "You were there that night."

"Is that why you're angry with me? Because I didn't get you anything?" He chanced a look at her.

A slight bit of shock covered her face. "Why would I be angry about that? For your information, that is not the reason I'm angry. I'm angry that you never returned to the pub after your drunken stupor. You know, the night I disaperated to your home with you."

He wiped his hand over his face. "Katrina, I am very sorry about that. What I might have said to you." He leaned back, grasping the arms of his chair. "I worry about you far worse than the other students here." He stood up, walking around to stand in front of her. "You are under age, work in a pub-having to deal with whom ever gets inebriated enough to harm you."

"I can take care of myself." She was becoming angrier. She was never weak when it came to taking care of herself. "I don't need anyone to watch over me!"

"Detention." He spoke harshly. More so than he had ever spoken to Katrina before.

She stood inches from him, becoming loud. "For what exactly? Speaking the truth, or hearing that my Professor, in all his drunkenness, tell me he thinks he loves me? Then he doesn't return to 'check up' on me after that!"

"You, young lady will be serving a very long detention this year."

"Oh goodie." Her voice was starting to sound just as deadly as his. "Guess I haven't been behaving have I? Not that it much matters, but why is it you're the only one whom has done that to me? Who are you protecting me from?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Severus." Professor McGonagall gasped almost out of breath. ""We have a serious problem at the front gates, and the Headmaster is in need of your assistance."

"Lets get going. Katrina, back to the Common Room." Snape ordered.

McGonagall and Snape left, leaving Katrina by herself. Without thinking, she followed them. Reaching the Gates, she noticed two people. Two people she knew immediately. She ran as fast as she could when she saw curses and hexes being cast from them. She ran past Snape-he yelling out for her.

When she reached the Headmaster, her parents simultaneously threw a curse at her. Quickly, Katrina pulled off her cloak, whipped it around, encasing the curse, dancing in a circle to grasp the curse in her hands. As she stared at the ball, she pulled her hands apart, intensifying it. She pushed her arms out, casting it back at her parents. Instantly they flew on their backs.

"Never come here again!" Katrina shouted. She walked up to the Gate, pushed it open far enough to walk though.

Professor Snape was right behind her. "Katrina!" He yelled, but she kept walking toward her parents. He grabbed her upper arm, forcing her to stop. As she was forced to look at him he said. "Let them leave."

"Listen to the man, you weak minded child." Katrina's mother growled as she stood up. "We are not leaving without her, though."

Severus pulled Katrina behind him. "She is not weak minded." He made sure his hands never left her, so he would know she was there. "She is one of the most brilliant students in the school."

"We want the girl." Katrina's father demanded. "We will kill you all to get her back."

"Severus." Dumbledore quietly spoke. "Take Katrina back to the castle."

Both Snape and Katrina looked at Dumbledore. Snape spoke first. "Headmaster, I think it prudent I stay to make sure that these people do not return."

Katrina walked around Snape, directly toward her parents. "You will not harm the people I care about."

Her mother stepped forward. "That is you greatest weakness, child." Her mother drew her wand, as did Katrina.

Neither spoke as they first started to cast spells at each other. It did not take long, her father joining in, fighting Katrina. Suddenly, she dropped her wand, moved her hands around in a circle- up to the sky, around to the ground and back to the sky. After a moment, as she chanted to herself, she closed her eyes. She was using a very ancient incantation.

As the Professors watched, Dumbledore held Snape back as Snape was wanting to protect the girl he had admired since last year. "Let her show us how strong she is, Severus." Dumbledore told him calmly.

As Snape watched, he had seen a bright light manifest from Katrina's hands. As Katrina opened her eyes, she pushed her hands out toward her parents. They flew back, Katrina dropping to her knees.

Professor Snape was the first to rush to her side as the others followed. All the teachers watched as Katrina's parents scurried clumsily to their feet, quickly disaperating. Both Dumbledore and Snape knelt down by Katrina as they heard her heavy breathing. They could not see her face-her hair hanging down.

"Katrina." Dumbledore said. "Let us get you to the hospital wing, so Madam Pomfry can check you over."

Her head shook, letting them know she was not going. Snape leaned over, grabbed her wand. "Katrina, take your wand."

For the first time she spoke. "No! I cannot take it!" her voice was strained.

"But why?" Snape asked.

"I cannot. Do not place it in my hands. I beg of you." her voice sounding as if she were weakened by the incantation. "If I take it, the power that is within me from the incantation will intensify and harm me further." She pulled up her sleeve on her left arm, revealing strange markings.

Dumbledore etched his finger tips over the markings on her arm. "These are very ancient. Each incantation that you have spoken is permanently marked upon your arm. Is it not?" Katrina nodded in agreement. He looked at all of the teachers, his eyes finally resting upon Snape. "Much like the Dark Mark."

Unconsciously, Snape touched his left forearm. "They will not fade, will they, Headmaster?"

"That I do not know. I must do some research on this."

Pulling herself together, Katrina finally spoke. "No need to, sir. I will tell you everything I know about these." She still was not looking up.

Snape touched her arm, running his fingers along the markings. "Can you stand, Katrina?"

"I'll be fine in a moment or two, sir." She sniffled, and it was then that Snape knew she had been crying.

Professor Dumbledore brought himself back to reality after becoming mesmerized by her markings. "We should give her some space to collect herself."

Professor Snape started to pull away when Katrina grasped his wrist. "Stay with me, Professor. Please." She whispered. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Katrina." He answered.

"If you'd all wish to return to the castle, that is fine. I only ask for Professor Snape to stay."

"Dear girl. After what you have shown all of us- with your concern for our well being- you may have what ever it is you wish." He was standing, but touched her back in a fatherly way. "I will call for you in a few days time."

"Yes, sir. And thank you. " She choked out

As the Headmaster and the others left. Professor Snape felt a deeper concern for her. "Katrina, what is it? What can I do to help you?" He tried to touch her cheek, but she jerked away.

"Please, Professor. I need you to promise me that you won't go running back to the castle when you see my face."

"I do not think a few tears will send me running."

"It isn't the tears, nor my eyes. When a person casts these spells, they-they…"

"They what, Katrina?" Snape asked as she looked up. He wasn't shocked, just very concerned when he saw that one side of her face had turned red and the skin melted; as if she had her face placed in hot coals or a very hot fire.

"Most people are appalled by the look of me after an incantation." She went to hang her head, but Snape stopped her.

"Trust me, Katrina, I have seen far worse than this. Believe me when I say, I have seen a man, who was only as mall amount of whom he used to be. Your wound will heal, though I believe I should get you to Madam Pomfry so she can help the healing."

As soon as he stood, he held out his hand, which she gladly accepted. "Do you think that when we arrive back at the castle, the other students will be gone?"

"I am sure there will be students running around, Katrina." They started walking. "I am deeply sorry." They stopped in front of her cloak.

The Professor leaned down to retrieve it. "No! don't touch it. My-my parents curse is still on it. I don't want you to touch it and have it harm you as well."

He pulled his wand out, waving it over the cloak. It quickly disappeared. "It will be clean by morning." She looked up at him as they started walking. "Don't worry, the house elves will know to take caution when cleaning it."

They reached the oak doors, Katrina looking up at her Professor. "I can't have anyone seeing me like this."

"I will hold you close to me so no one will notice." He smiled down at her. He wrapped his arm around her, as she bowed her head, covering her face with her hair. Snape kept her close to him as they walked as quickly as they could to the hospital wing. "Poppy?" Snape yelled into the room full of beds. "Madam Pomfry." He looked to Katrina and said. "Katrina, please lay down."

Moments later, Madam Pomfry walked through the door. " Professor Snape. What…" She stops as she noticed Katrina laying on one of the beds. "Did we get into a fight with another student?" She rushed to the bed.

Snape answered, "Yes and no." Madam Pomfry pushed Katrina's hair to the side.

She gasped. "What happened?"

Katrina lied, "Acid spell."

"From a fifth year?" Madam Pomfry questioned. "Fifth years, let alone Seventh years know nothing of those…"

"Poppy, it was not a student." Professor Snape said. "Is there anything you have to help with the healing?"

"I've never had to deal with something like this before." Pomfry replied. "I will go check. I'll be only a few minutes."

As Madam Pomfry walked away, Katrina needed to ask, "Professor, I cannot go back to the Common Room like this."

"I will see what I can do, Katrina." He replied watching her. "If anything, you can stay in my office for the night."

She looked down at her hands. "It might take more than a day to heal." She whispered. Snape sat on the side of her bed, and she looked to the windows. "It usually takes about five days, depending on the incantation, or how many times it is chanted."

He placed one of his hands on hers. "As long as you need. I understand you do not want to return to your dormitory with the other Slytherins." He bowed his head, looking at their hands. "I believe it was a mistake putting you in my House."

She tried to smile. "It would have been a mistake to put me in any House." She replied looking down at their hands.

"Here we go." Madam Pomfry said walking up to the bed. "I need to clean out the wound and apply dressings. You will need to come back every day for new ones, and for me to check the healing process."

"Yes, Ma'am." Katrina answered without delay. Madam Pomfry started dressing the wound when she let out a gasp. "It isn't helping- I mean what you're doing, is it, ma'am?"

Ignoring Katrina, Madam Pomfry looked at Snape. "Severus, I have never seen this before!"

The Professor turned Katrina's head to examine her himself. "No, Katrina. It is making it worse." He sat, thinking, then replied. "I'll take her to my office. I will see if there is a potion to clean this out."

Madam Pomfry looked defeated. Katrina touched her hand, trying to smile. "I'm sorry I've been such a pain to you tonight, ma'am. Most magical doctors cannot fix this. I promise, I won't hold it against you."

Madam Pomfry smiled slightly. "If you need anything, dear, let me know." She handed Professor Snape bandages, and set them off on their way.

As they left the hospital, the Professor said, "This way, Katrina." He stopped at one of the portraits. "We will go to the dungeons a more private way." He spoke to the man in the portrait for a few moments, then walked through. Quietly, they walked down the stairs leading to a portrait close to the potions room. They then quickly walked to his office, finding very few students out.

As Professor Snape closed the door, Katrina turned toward him. "I'm sorry to put you out, sir. I promise I won't stay here any longer than necessary."

"You'll do no such thing, Katrina." Snape said walking up to her. "You may stay here as long as you wish." He touched the unscathed part of her face. "There is no time limit. If you choose to stay here for the entire term, then I will let you."

"I cannot put you out of your office, sir."

"Let me find a potion, so you can start healing." He walked to his desk, but instead of sitting, he faced the enormous bookcase.

"Professor?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, Katrina." He turned toward her, letting her know she had his full attention.

"There is nothing-not even a potion to heal this." She touched her cheek. "This is the repercussions of my incantation. Anything done to it, magic or not, will cause it to spread and possibly even scar."

"I'll see to it that you don't have to attend classes. I will speak with the Headmaster about teaching you here, until you recover."

"May I go with you, sir?" As she looked at the Professor, she couldn't tell what he was going to say. "I'd like to talk to him about my marks."

Snape smiled. It seemed like she was the only one who could make him feel h um an anymore. "Katrina, I find it very hard to say no to you." He proceeded to walk around his desk. Grabbing her hand, he wrapped it around his arm.

As they left his office, Katrina bowed her had. She had heard footsteps around her, but could not see. Not that she cared who they were. She pulled her body closer to the Professor, hiding her marks from everyone. As Snape wrapped his arm around her, he guided her through the castle to the entry to the Headmaster's office.

Katrina felt it necessary to speak before they reached Professor Dumbledore's office. "I'm sorry I'm putting you through this, Professor. Having you help conceal my face from the others."

He lifted her chin to have her look at him. "You not need apologize, Katrina. I might look disgusted on the outside…" He smiled at her. "…but, I am finding it rather enjoyable having your companionship. No matter how much you touch me, without permission."

Her smile brightened the night sky, "You enjoy every second of it. But, what I don't understand, is why you are always so spiteful to others."

They reached the top of the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office. "That story is for another time."

Professor Snape knocked on the Headmaster's door. Walking in, they approached the Headmaster at his desk. "I did not think I'd see you again tonight, Katrina." Dumbledore had a look of concern on his face. "Katrina, you have never hung your head around me."

Professor Snape s poke for her. "If I am not mistaken, Katrina is almost ashamed by what happened earlier." He pulled Katrina with his arm around her waist. "Not that she fought her parents, but the repercussions of her incantation."

"More than the mark?" Katrina nodded to the Headmaster. "This is why you are not looking at me?"

"Yes, sir." Katrina said. "I do not want to disgust you by my disfigurement."

"My dear, Katrina. There are things I have seen in my life that would scare others to death." Dumbledore spoke gently. "I do not think what ever it is, that it will disgust me." She looked up at him, showing him what happened. He walked over to her. "This is what happens when one chants an ancient incantation?"

"Yes, sir." Katrina answered.

Snape spoke for concern over Katrina. "Poppy tried to clean the wound. It had spread further. I have turned my office into a room for Katrina until she heals. Also, I felt the need for her not to return to classes until she is fully healed.

"I could attend classes, Headmaster." Katrina spoke. "But, I would probably scare most of the students."

"Certainly." Dumbledore said examining her face. "Completely understandable. For now, you will stay in Professor Snape's office. Tomorrow possibly we could turn one of the empty rooms down there into a more livable space."

"Yes," Snape said. "I wouldn't mind keeping her close, just in case she is in need of anything."

Professor Dumbledore moved to sit at his desk. "Katrina, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to speak with Professor Snape for a bit."

For the first time, she actually looked scared. The first time she had shown any weakness. "No one will be outside the door, Katrina." Snape reassured her. "I won't be but a moment."

After Katrina walked out, Professor Snape closed the door, walking to the Headmaster. "Severus, I know how you care for the girl." He slowly lifted his hand to the doorway where Katrina waited on the other side. "I would hope you wait for things to happen until after she leaves the school."

"Headmaster, I would do no such thing! She is-" He paused to collect his thoughts. "Albus, I do care for her. More than any other student that has ever stepped foot in here since I started teaching." He looked up at the Headmaster. "But, I know she is still a child."

"I'm glad that you understand, Severus."

"But, I would like…" He let out a deep sigh. "I would like for her to spend the summer holidays with me. I want to know she is in the safest hands possible, in case her parents return."

"Yes, yes. My thoughts exactly." Dumbledore agreed. "After what had happened tonight, I will allow her to be placed under your ward."

"If that is all, Albus." Snape stood, turned to look at the door. "I would like to see Katrina to my office. Help her rest as comfortable as possible." He could not help but think of how amazing she was. He wanted more than anything for her to age a little faster-for the years to fly by, so that she would be of age. He wanted to love her the way she deserved now, not in two more years.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! NOW, I'VE TOLD SOME OF YOU THAT I AM JUMPING THROUGH SOME OF THE YEARS, BUT FOR THE SUMMER, I THOUGHT I WOULD ADD MORE.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 5**

**FEARS OF A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD**

Snape quickly left the office, walking toward Katrina, who was not paying attention. Snape gently touched her upper arms, causing her to jump. "I'm sorry I scared you." He whispered. "Let us go back to my office, so you can rest. You have had a very stressful evening." They walked down the spiral staircase, leading to the rest of the Castle.

There was no way to hide her face as the entry opened. Snape helped Katrina down the last step into the hallway, when she looked up seeing five girls-all fifth years, and all from Slytherin as well.

"As if you weren't ugly enough already." One of the girls spoke in a degrading tone. The others laughed.

"Ugly is no longer the proper word for what she looks like now." Another said, causing the others to laugh even harder.

Katrina knew Snape was watching, yet did not stop them. "Has anyone ever told you that beauty is only skin deep?" None of them replied. "I might not be even remotely pretty, but I know enough that I don't need to put up with insecure gits as yourselves." She held her right hand out, casting a spell upon them. Snape walked out behind her, and watched. A moment later, Katrina moved her hand down to her side. "Now you're the ugly ones. Your beauty isn't even skin deep!"

"Professor Snape!" The first girl yelled. "Look at what she's done!"

Professor Snape looked at Katrina. "Are you alright?" She nodded and he turned to the five girls with warts covering their faces. "The five of you need to respect your fellow Slytherin. Therefore, you will be serving detention with Mr. Filtch tomorrow evening. Leave your wands with me after dinner.

He turned back to Katrina, leading her back to his office. "What is my punishment, sir?"

They turned down a corridor, and he stopped. Snape said nothing, he was considering a proper punishment for her. He started laughing. She looked at him like he had lost his mind, but he only laughed harder. "What's so funny?" After a minute or two, she started slapping him.

After she had slapped him a few times, he grabbed her wrists, forcefully and pushed her against the wall. "When the time is right. Then, and only then will you receive your punishment." Their faces almost touched. Snape cocked his head to one side, placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. He slowly pulled away. "To my office, young lady."

As they walked through the halls-Shape concealing Katrina from other passers by, Katrina's thoughts were about what he had done. Why did he kiss her? He was almost nine years her senior! He could have any woman he wanted, yet he was alone.

Entering Snape's office, he pulled away from her. In the corner, he conjured a bed for her to sleep in. "Why don't you go change, and get ready for bed."

"Yes, sir." She was not looking at him when she answered. Then she realized. "Professor, I need my things."

Letting out a deep sigh, he thought before answering. "For tonight, I will get you something of mine." He walked to a door, which led to his chambers. "If you would like to bathe, you may use my personal bath." She followed him through to his chambers. He opened another door to his bath. "Everything you will need is in there."

She still was not looking at him. "Thank you, sir."

"Is something wrong, Katrina?" She was still looking at the floor, Snape lifting her chin to look at him. "What is wrong?" His voice caring, almost loving , but he knew he could not start anything he wanted to with her, without the Headmaster knowing.

As he looked into her eyes, he could see that she was questioning his kiss. "Nothing, I'm just tired."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he asked, "You are wondering about the kiss I placed upon you in the corridor?"

She closed her eyes. "Yes, sir."

Wiping the tear that escaped her eye, he leaned in, kissing her lips once again. "I care for you deeply, Katrina." Slowly she opened her eyes. "More than any other student I have taught."

"Do you remember the first time we met?" He nodded, so she continued. "When we shook hands, I'd seen they had started glowing." She let out a sigh. "It was a magical sign. One that we are meant to be together."

He smiled. "That is why the Headmaster wished to talk to me alone earlier. He knows how I feel about you. I think he knew the moment you started fighting your parents." He touched her cheek. "I would die to protect you."

"I am fifteen." Katrina looked down. "I know this is a bit personal, but, how old were you, when…"

"When what? When I became interested in girls?" His smile became broader, "Or, when I became…"

"The latter." She answered immediately.

He let out a soft laugh. "You are not yet ready. It does not matter how old you are when you become active as a man and woman are. You must love that person enough to share that experience with them."

"Were you?" She asked as he pulled her close to him.

"No, I was not in love when I lost my virginity." He pulled her away slightly. "Take your shower. I will have something for you when you are finished."

Snape closed the bathroom door, Katrina undressing. As she washed her hair, she had forgotten about her face, when she went to rinse the shampoo out, she let out a horrifying scream.

Snape quickly rushed in, "Katrina!" He was not thinking of anything but her well being. He opened the shower door, finding her on her knees, hunched over crying. "Katrina?"

"I-I…" She pulled her hands away from her face, "…forgot." She did not look at him, she kept staring at her hands. "I should not have taken a shower."

Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around her back. "Come." He said pulling her up. He wrapped the towel the rest of the way around her, bringing her to his bed to sit on. "Katrina, look at me. I need to assess the damage."

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him. "Because of my stupidity, it will take twice as long now."

He knelt in front of her, rubbing her arms. "You are not stupid, Katrina. You are the most beautiful, intelligent young woman I have ever met, and don't let anyone tell you differently." After a few minutes, he stood up. "Get dressed. I will be right back." He went into his office, returning as Katrina finished buttoning the shirt the Professor had given her. "Let me get you in bed." He touched her hand, bringing her to his office. She pulled the bedding down, and climbed in. "I will be awake for a while in my chambers. Do not hesitate to walk in if you need anything at all."

She nodded as Professor Snape pulled the covers over her. "Good night, Professor."

He leaned down, "Good night, Katrina." He tenderly went to kiss her cheek. Katrina turned pressing her lips against his. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as they kissed. He did not fight it, but shortly after starting, he had to stop. "We must stop, Katrina." His forehead placed upon hers. "As much as I would like to continue, we need to wait." He pulled away slowly, placing his hand on her waist. "I am almost twenty-four, and you are as of now, too young."

"I don't care, Professor."

"We need to wait. Just a few more years." He wasn't harsh. After that kiss in which he desperately wanted to taste again, he could never speak to her with anger in his voice again. "I cannot play favorites toward my students." There was a knock on the door. "Sleep, sweetheart. I will check on you later." He kissed her cheek, got up and pulled the curtains closed. He placed a spell on her bed, one where he could hear her, but she could not hear him. As he opened the door the Headmaster was on the other side. "Thank you for coming so quickly, Headmaster."

"You said it was urgent, Severus." Dumbledore walked in to his office. "What is it about the house elf you wished to ask about."

Snape walked to the fireplace. "The house elves magic is far greater than that of a witch or wizard. I thought, possibly that one of the elves in the kitchen could attempt to heal Katrina."

"That is an excellent idea, Severus." Dumbledore complimented. "If you would allow me to use your fireplace, I will go fetch one to try it out."

Dumbledore left, Snape paced along the fireplace, waiting as patiently as he could. It did not take long, for the house elf popped in by his feet. Soon after, Dumbledore arrived through the fireplace. They watched as the house elf walked to the bed, Katrina fast asleep. The elf opened the curtain, walked to her side and held out his hands. Both Professor's had watched as Katrina's face healed slowly by the elf's magic.

Dumbledore and the house elf left some time later, after they knew Katrina had been healed. Snape went to his chambers, leaving the door slightly ajar for him to hear Katrina, in case she needed him.

Snape was in bed reading, when he heard a soft knock, and sniffling. "Come in."

"I'm sorry…Professor." She sniffled.

"What is wrong, Katrina?" He spoke softly. "Come here." She walked to the side of his bed.

He took her hand in his when she did not speak right away. "Would you mind…"

He pulled her to sit on the bed, pulling her body to his. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?" She nodded. "Do you wish to talk about it?" She shook her head as she cried.

"I'm sorry I'm putting you through all this." She pulled herself up, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

He had touched her cheek, smiling. "Stand up. I need to show you something." She did as he asked as he climbed out of bed. "Follow me." He took her hand, guiding her to a mirror. He stood between her and the mirror. "I want you to look at yourself.

He moved away from the mirror, she closing her eyes, not wanting to look at how horrible she was. "I can't do it."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You will be surprised by what you see if you only open your eyes."

Slowly, she opened them. She gasped when she didn't see the marks on her face. Turning, she looked at Snape, "What-how-I can't believe it."

"You had told me that no magic could heal your wound. An elf's magic is something no one has ever experienced before." Snape told her. He watched her face drop. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing." She lied. She walked to the door, not looking at him. "Good night, sir."

As Snape watched her go through the door, and close it, he was confused as to why she left after seeing herself healed. Walking through the doorway, he had noticed Katrina standing at the post of her bed. "Katrina." She jumped as he called her name, wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm fine, sir." She choked out.

Immediately he spoke, "You are not fine, Katrina. You wouldn't have come into my chambers if nothing was wrong. It is not just about the nightmare you had, is it?"

She turned, falling into his arms. "No it isn't." She broke down crying again. "I'll have to go back to my dorm room tomorrow."

"I distinctly remember telling you that you can stay here for the entire term if you'd like." He caressed the back of her hair. "Come with me. We can talk over some tea. Maybe a treat as well." He guided her back to his room, sitting her down near a small table. "What would you like to indulge in?" He had his wand out, ready to wave it over the table. Katrina just shrugged her shoulders. "Come now, Katrina, what is your favorite comfort food?"

"I really don't know, sir. I can't go to Hogsmeade since I don't have a parent to sign for me, and I've never been given any type of treat."

"Hmmm." Snape thought for a few minutes, then waved his wand over the table. Suddenly, at least twenty different sweets appeared. "If you would approve…" he picked up a plate of chocolate, and knelt in front of her. "…I would like to take you to Hogsmeade this Saturday. Of course, I will need the Headmaster's approval as well."

She looked up at him. "There isn't a visit until the weekend of Halloween."

"I will make arrangements then. A treat for you, since you haven't yet been to Honeydukes. They have the most delicious chocolates. Now, eat."

She took a bite of chocolate, savoring it in her mouth. "Professor Snape!" She swallowed. "This is amazing. Thank you."

"I will escort you to Hogsmeade this weekend then?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, sir!" her eyes sparkled. "I would like to try a little of everything now."

"Help yourself, sweetheart." He had gotten up, sitting in a chair next to her.

She picked something that wasn't chocolate. "What is this?"

"Go ahead, take one. But… I must warn you, that is the only one you get." He pulled the plate to him, guarding it with his life after she took one. "These are _my_ favorites."

Giggling, Katrina took a bite. She closed her eyes this time basking in the joy of this treat. "There are almonds in this! I love almonds!" As she said this, she opened her eyes, smiling.

"I warned you, that is all you get." He smiled as he ate one himself. "Like I said, comfort food."

"Just one more?" She smirked, stood up, and kneeled in front of him. "Please, Professor." Her bottom lip jutted out into a pout. "Am I not your favorite Potions student?"

"And what do I get from this, if I do give you another?" He asked with a smirk of his own.

She thought for a few minutes. Her eyes grew big as the idea struck her. "I won't be such a pain if you let me have another!"

He pulled the plate out, watching as she watched him. "I would prefer something better. Besides, I know that you not being such a pain is impossible." He smiled.

Furrowing her brows, she asked. "Then what is it you want from me in exchange for some of that?" He did not answer, he took her hands that were on his knees, pulling her up to him. He leaned down, placing another kiss on her lips.

"This way, I will be able to have a sweet that lingers on my lips, and I will no longer need any of these." He kissed her again, a little longer.

"I will trade you a kiss for a piece of candy any day." She smiled into his lips.

As they indulged in the treats, Snape asked her a little more openly, "Why is it you do not wish to go back to the Common Room?"

"You said earlier that I shouldn't have been placed in Slytherin. And I had said it would have been a bad idea for me to be placed in any House." Snape nodded and she continued. "I guess there is something about me that people cannot get a grasp on. Maybe it was my parents doing, I don't know. But, people seem scared of me, because my parents are so deep into the dark arts. I ran away because of it. I did not want to be as evil as they are."

Snape laughed lightly. "You know, Slytherin is the only House that people believe that the students will turn evil." Taking a bite of another sweet, he continued. "That is not completely true. There have been those who have been weak in other houses, that they ended up serving this one man, hungry to rule the wizarding world."

"My parents would love to serve someone like that. Who is he?" she asked completely unaware of how truly evil that man was.

"People do not speak his name, Katrina." He let out a sigh, continuing. "People had been so terrified of him that they called him, 'he-who-must-not-be-named'."

"And what about you, what did you call him?"

He hung his head in shame. "My lord." he chanced a look up at her as she said nothing. "I am the one who is weak. I joined his ranks shortly before leaving the school." he put the sweets down and stood up, walking away so he could not see the expression on her face, he added. "I regretted it after a while. The dark lord was after someone I cared for very deeply at the time." She could hear the hurt in his voice. "I went to the Headmaster, knowing he was in charge of this Order that had been trying to defeat the dark lord and the followers; his death eaters, as he called them. I wanted to protect this woman. Let the dark lord kill her husband and infant son, just so she would live!" he had never told anyone this. "I loved her very much, wanting to be with her for eternity." He swung his arm across the mantle piece, which made Katrina jump. "The dark lord killed both her and her husband, leaving the child alive, dying himself. No one knows if he was defeated by the child or if he still lingers about trying to find a body to live in."

Katrina stood, wanting to go comfort him, but she was afraid he would strike her. "Did you…" She didn't know what to say, but she tried to comfort him in some way. "…leave him; the dark lord I mean?"

He shook his head. "One cannot just up and quit being a death eater, Katrina." He turned to see she was standing, though she hung her head. "If one ever tried-and I have seen it attempted, they wind up dead after some time, running from him." He walked toward her, but stopped half way. "To answer your question, no I did not leave him. I became a spy, conveying messages to the Headmaster about what was happening, and in turn, giving the dark lord information-false information to lead him to his death." she looked up at him finally, as he had seen tears in her eyes. "I am only telling you this; I am a accomplished legilamist and occlumentist." She gave him a questioning look, so he continued. "I can block my thoughts, so as no one can see through me. Not the Headmaster, nor the dark lord."

She never wiped the tears from her eyes. "That had to be the scariest thing for you to do. If the dark lord was that powerful that you had to do that to him, just so you could survive…" she walked to him, as he reached out his hands to her. "You are very brave."

"You must not repeat any of that to anyone, Katrina. We cannot speak of it again." she nodded in agreement.

She reached up to touch his cheek, noticing he had a few tears of his own coming from his eyes, wiping them away. "I know absolutely nothing, Professor." he pulled her in, hugging her tightly.

"Hopefully I will never have to do that again."

"If it does, I wish to be by your side." he pulled her away from him after she said this. "I might not be accomplished at anything, but I will help you when needed."

"Katrina, it means the world to me to know that you will help me, but, I do not want you involved in anything this dangerous ever. You had left your family to escape it, yet you wish to indulge in it to help me. No, I will not let that happen. You will be more important in fighting against him than with him."

Her features turned from sadness to irritation. "You can be a double agent, yet I can't? I, unfortunately hold the key to his demise!"

"No you do not, Katrina!" He about growled. "If-and only if he returns, the key to his demise does not lay within you! It unfortunately lies within a small boy whom he tried to destroy only a few years ago!"

She completely pulled away from him. "I'm sorry I made you angry." She started to walk to the door, leading into his office.

"Katrina." He sighed in defeat. "I am the one who is sorry." His voice was soft again. "I did not mean to become angry with you. It is just that you are not even remotely prepared to face the dark lord. I would give my life to keep you away from him, and the likes of him."

"Don't worry about me." She said still a bit irritated. "I can take care of my own." she walked through the door, and as he watched, she climbed in her bed closing the curtain.

"Goodnight, Katrina." he said at the doorway.

"Goodnight." she answered in a more caring tone.

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING, I HOPE YOU REVIEW AND I WILL REPLY ASAP! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DECIDED TO UPDATE TWO CHAPTERS FOR ALL OF YOU SINCE I HADN'T HAD A CHANCE TO DO IT WITHIN A FEW DAYS TIME. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AS WELL :)  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 6**

**THE MISTERIES OF SEVERUS SNAPE**

The months went by, Katrina never returned to the Slytherin Common Room. Professor Dumbledore, along with Professor Snape, altered an old classroom for her to live in. Christmas came, and as always, Professor Snape made sure he gave the Slytherin's that stayed gifts, he always made sure that he had given Katrina something a little more special. For the first time in his career of teaching, he never received anything from any of his students for the holiday. This year had been different. He had received a large basket with his favorite candy in it. Instantly he knew who it was from-his Katrina.

Snape's feelings for Katrina grew, but never kissed her again after that night they had shared indulging in the chocolates and their pasts. He always made sure she was safe and happy, and knowing that her parents had not returned, but not sure if they would or not made him feel like he was protecting her that much more. They never returned; her parents. Hopefully that was behind them.

As the school year came to a close, Snape offered her a safer place to stay. They had been arguing on the morning of the students departure. "Katrina, why do you insist on going back to live at The Leaky Cauldron?"

She rolled her eyes, as she sat across his desk from him, but she kept smiling anyway. "I need to make money for my books and supplies!"

"What if your parents find you there?" He had her cornered on the subject, as both of them wondered if they would return after the school year had ended. "If you still want to work for Tom, I will let you. But, I am more worried that you will be harmed if you live there."

Katrina sighed, but smiled. "Alright. As long as I get to keep my job."

"Giving in that easy?" He walked over to her touching her forehead with the back of his hand. "You're not sick." he smiled.

She giggled pulling his hand away from her forehead. "I do eventually give in. I figured I tortured you enough this year to give in for once."

"Stubborn girl." he smiled.

"Grouchy git." She joked back. Snape furrowed his brows, making Katrina laugh.

He acted like he was angry. "_That_ is not funny, Katrina." She laughed even harder. "Katrina." he warned again.

"You're right." She sobered herself up, but still had a huge grin. "It was hilarious!"

She busted up laughing again. Snape pulled her closer, watching her.

Her laughter died quickly. Without thinking he leaned in kissing her. "I was wrong." He said pulling away, "You're a tease."

"How do you mean? I am a tease? Her hands were on his chest. She grabbed a handful of his robes, kissing him herself. "I am no tease."

He pulled completely away. "We must wait." he held her hands. "As much as it pains me, we cannot do anything until you're old enough."

"Then stop kissing me." She smiled. "Oh, when we arrive at your home later, do you think I could do some shopping for muggle clothing?"

"Certainly." He answered. "We will have to go to Gringotts to exchange money."

"Are we disaperating tonight?" He nodded as she started bouncing up and down. "Can I bring my things in here?"

"Yes, sweetheart." he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't be too long. I thought about taking you out to dinner tonight."

She smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I will hurry as quickly as I can."

She backed away slowly, watching Snape as she smiled finding her way out the door. As fast as she could, she ran to her room, opened her trunk, used her wand to conjure every article of clothing and other things she had laying about into her trunk. As quickly as she opened it, she closed it. She grabbed the end of it and pulled it to her to Snape's office.

As he looked up, he smiled when she entered his office. "You're quicker than I thought. I am just about ready." He walked over taking her trunk from her. "Let me disaperate our luggage to my home. I am waiting for the Headmaster before we depart."

"That's quite alright." She said "I will behave myself. I just hope that you can."

"I think I have refrained fairly well during the school year." Snape smiled as he walked into his chambers. He disaperated their things to his home, then returned to his office watching Katrina as she looked over the books in his bookcase. "What is it you're looking for, Katrina?"

"Next years Potions book, sir." She exaggerated sir. "So I don't have to write in corrections. I know you have already done it."

Snape walked toward her. He leaned down pulling a book from the bottom shelf. "Are you planning on getting brownie points this summer?" as she tried to reach for the book, he held it out of her reach.

She started jumping, reaching for the book he held in his hand. He laughed in amusement with it being just out of her grasp. "Severus Snape! Give me the ruddy book!" She knew he was having fun with her. Someone cleared their throat, making them both look toward the noise.

"I hope I'm not arriving at a bad time." Dumbledore offered. Quickly Katrina pulled away from Snape, acting as if she would be reprimanded for her actions. As if noticing nothing, Dumbledore continued. "I hope that you both have a wonderful holiday. And, Severus, I will be in touch with you throughout the summer to inform you of other work I might have for you to do."

"Yes, sir." Snape said. "I had been planning on taking Katrina out for dinner on a few occasions as well."

"I would hope that you have informed Katrina of the business of these dinners." He looked over at Katrina, who was waiting still for some sort of punishment for being so close to Snape. "Katrina," She looked up at him. "I am going to let some things slide this summer. For instance, the two of you becoming a couple. I am hoping that with you by Severus' side, you will both bring me vital information."

Katrina smiled at Dumbledore. "I will behave myself-if someone else does." She turned her head looking at Snape.

Snape held out his hand to Katrina, and she walked toward him taking it. "I would hope I get paid extra for Katrina's out of school detentions." He smiled at Dumbledore, who laughed joyfully and departed.

As soon as he was gone, she slapped Snape on the arm. "Out of school detention?"

He touched her hand pulling her closer. "What kind of detention?"

He smiled down at her. "Don't worry, you'll hate every minute of it."

They departed for Spinsters End shortly after. Upon arriving they brought their things to two separate rooms. When Katrina arrived in her room, she had noticed a few parcels on the bed. "Professor?" She picked up one of them, heading to his room. As she stood in his doorway, she watched as he put his things away. "Professor?"

He turned toward her, and smiled at the questioning look on her face. "We are not in school any longer, Katrina. I would have thought you would be calling me by my given name." His smirk made her smile.

"I thought I'd be polite before I started acting like this was a home to me." She held out the parcel to him. "This, along with a few other parcels are on my bed-Severus. Are they for you?"

Pulling her into his room, he sat her on his bed. "No. They are for you." He smiled, seeing the confused look on her face. "I, with Professor McGonagall's help, picked some things out for you." He pulled the tie from the package. "Dumbledore does not know when we will be informed of certain dinner parties we will be attending, and wanted us to be prepared."

Pulling back the wrapping, Katrina had seen green and gold material. "It's beautiful already."

Severus took the package from her. "Take it out, and look at it better."

She stood up, pulling the material out. The dress looked like a simple, yet elegant ball gown-like she had seen in the portraits in the Castle. "It's-beautiful." she walked over the full length mirror in his room, admiring the style of the dress when she felt arms wrap around her from behind. "No one has ever done anything like this for me."

Severus gently took the dress out of her hands, putting it on the bed. Turning her around, he wrapped his arms around her again. Staring into her blue eyes, he whispered. "I plan on spoiling you then." he placed a hand on her cheek, pulling himself down to kiss her. "If I am not mistaken, there are more parcels in your room?"

"You didn't need to, Severus. I would have…"

He placed his fingers on her lips. "Shh. No more will you rely on yourself for anything." He moved his hand from her lips to wipe a tear that escaped her eye. "I care for you greatly, Katrina. I will be here for you, giving you everything you need. You won't have to prove yourself to anyone anymore."

"I-I don't know what to say." She whispered.

"You needn't say anything. Let us go and open the other parcels for you in your room." Spending a short amount of time opening and examining each dress she had gotten, Severus spoke. "Pick one out, and I will take you to dinner."

"Can I at least clean myself up first?" She asked eying each one of the dresses that lay on her bed.

He smiled, knowing he had made her happy. "Not if I beat you in there first." He quickly got up, moving to the door.

Katrina ran behind him. "I'll jinx you!" She laughed.

He turned, walking backward. "Trying to play dirty are we?"

"No! Just trying to get in first!" Catching up to him as he turned around to walk to the bathroom, she jumped on his back. "What ever happened to ladies first?"

Severus laughed as he carried her down the hall. "If I found a lady in my house, then I possibly would let her bathe first."

She started slapping him till he reached the bathroom. "Severus Snape! So help me- I will beat on you like a muggle if you don't let me in first!"

He put her down, turning toward her. "You are certainly not acting like a lady, miss." he teased. "Ladies do not jump on the backs of men."

"Well, I do know I'm not a man!" They were both close, yet smiling. Severus leaned in, kissing her again. It seemed as if he could not live without his lips on hers for very long anymore.

He started walking with her toward a doorway. Only he had known it had led to the bath. As he pulled away, he whispered. "Too late. I'm already in." Pulling away quickly, he shut the door on her.

She stood there breathless from his kiss for a minute, but when realization hit her, she started beating on the door. "I would watch myself if I were you, Professor Snape!" She smiled as she yelled through the wooden door, and heard his laughter as the water started running.

She gave up soon after, going back to her room to undress. Wrapping herself in a bathrobe, she walked back to the door leaning against the opposite wall. Severus turned off the water shortly after she returned to the door of the bathroom, drying off. He walked out wrapped in a towel. "I must warn you, I used up all the hot water."

He started walking to his room when she said, "Then maybe I should just start walking around in my under garments." She watched him as he slowly turned around, and his reaction to her in her robe.

She walked up to him as he slowly looked down her body, then slowly looked back up until he met her eyes with his. "Not that I wouldn't mind, but we might have company."

She squinted her eyes at him. "I thought it was impolite to enter someone's house without their permission first." She moved closer to him asking, "What would you do if I removed my robe-Professor?" She had a devious smile upon her face, and Severus was not sure if she would actually do it.

"Katrina." He barely choked out. "Don't you dare."

"You're always calling me a tease, are you not?" She untied her robe, watching for the first time ever as Severus Snape became uncomfortable. "It isn't like you won't be seeing me naked in the future."

With each step he took back, she took one forward. "Katrina."

"Severus." She almost purred. Taking off her robe, she let it drop freely to the floor.

He tried with all his might to keep his eyes locked on hers, but he couldn't. "Sweetheart, you must- you need to put your robe back on." He looked down to her breasts. "This is…" She took his hands in hers, bringing them up, placing them over her breasts. "Please, sweetheart." He choked out. "You are not ready."

She pulled herself up, wanting to kiss him. Releasing her hands as he kept his planted on her breasts, she snaked her arms around his neck. "I know you are." without thinking, she pulled him down to kiss. His hands roamed over her naked body, wrapping his arms around her waist, deepening their kiss. As they pulled away, she whispered, "I'll just go take my shower."

She pulled her arms down, so that they were on his chest. "And what makes you think I'm letting you go that easily?" Was he testing her? She knew he wanted her, but he was so unsure she was ready for this step in their relationship.

"I thought you might be hungry." She answered as he pulled her closer still.

Without her realizing it, Severus had her walking to his room. "You could say that." He pushed her on his bed, removing his towel, climbing on top of her. "Are you scared?"

She smiled up at him. "Are you?" He touched her breasts, moving his hand down to her waist. "And what are your plans for me now that I'm on your bed, naked?"

"You know, we should wait for this." He whispered almost touching her lips.

"We should. But, I don't think we're going to when we are almost there." She whispered.

After he kissed her lips gently, he pulled away. "Before we go any further, I want to know something." His voice was thick with want for her, but before he would do anything with her, he wanted to hear three words escape her lips.

"What do you want to know, Severus?" her hands roamed gently over his chest. "I want you, Severus Snape."

Watching her, he knew that she wanted him even without saying a word. Even though when they looked at each other, he also knew she loved him, but he wanted to hear it form her lips, not through her eyes. "Do you love me, Katrina?"

She wanted to love him, but she never knew what those words really meant. "I think I do." She closed her eyes, feeling him move from her. When she opened her eyes again, she turned her head to look at him. "I've never been in love before. I enjoy being around you-I even long for you to kiss me." She smiled. "Explain what it is to me, please?"

He looked into her eyes. "You had told me, that when we first touched after introducing ourselves, our hands glowed. You also told me it was a sign that we'd eventually be together, correct?" She nodded her head. "Last summer, the night that you had seen me…you did not see me in a good way, and I told you a few things. Did you enjoy me being at the pub every night?"

She smiled, "Very much."

"I told you that night that your eyes were warmer and your smile would get bigger when you looked at me." She nodded. "What drew you to me to make you enjoy my company?"

She turned to look back at the ceiling. Shrugging her shoulders, he waited patiently for her answer. "I really don't know, other than you asking me questions. But, it seems like you saw all the hurt I'd been through before coming here." She turned to chance a look at him. "It was like now. You look into my eyes- it's like you're looking into my very soul." She turned her body to him, Severus held onto her hand. "Tell me what love means."

Pulling her hand up to his lips, he kissed it gently. "I have not been in love for a very long time. That was until recently." He let go of her hand, placing it on her cheek. "To me, love is constantly thinking of her throughout the day, thinking of her when I wake, and thinking of her when I go to bed." he gently pushed her on her back, spreading her legs, and climbing between them. "I would gladly die for her-be brought back from the dead, and die again. I would die a thousand deaths for you, Katrina. And many more if needed."

A tear escaped her eye, though she had a smile that he loved to see on her face. "I would not let you die a thousand deaths for me, Severus. Because, each time you would die, it would kill me as well." Feeling the heat from his body made her tingle all over. "I do love you." She whispered.

Severus kissed her lips. You are scared." He pulled away slightly, but did not move his body from hers. "I will wait forever for you, Katrina."

She shook her head. "I am not scared of you. I trust you more than anyone else." She closed her eyes. "I've watched other students-kissing and holding hands on one occasion, and the next neither of them having anything to do with the other." She opened her eyes looking straight into his. "I know they had done what we are about to do."

"They are young and stupid, sweetheart. I will always want you." He kissed her lips, preparing himself, his hard shaft at her entry. "You said it yourself. We are meant to be together."

"Then take me." She moaned into his lips. "Make love to me."

Severus' hand slowly roamed down the side of her body, stopping at her waist. Guiding himself between her legs, closer and closer to her entry. As lovingly and gentle as he could, he pushed his enlarged cock into her wanting pussy. Katrina did not move, this is what she wanted. Each time he would thrust himself deeper into her, pain hit each and every nerve in her body, feeling her body catch on fire as he took her virginity. She did not scream as tears seeped from her eyes, feeling him all the way inside her. This is what she wanted. He did not notice, he was busy kissing the nape of her neck, slowly making love to her. He pulled himself back after penetrating her completely, and looked into her eyes. Seeing her tears, he gently wiped them away, falling in love with her even more.

As he started pulling out of her, then thrusting deep insider her with his huge member, she let out a gasp. She felt her body tingle with each and every thrust his enlarged member gave her. She arched her back wanting more of him rubbing against her sensitive spot. He gladly obliged, thrusting harder and as deep as he could into her wanting wetness, enjoying her soft moans escape her lips.

All too soon, his urge for his orgasm started. For the first time ever, he did not want for this experience to end. He wanted to pleasure her all night more than he wanted to explode inside her. But, within minutes, he could not help it, cuming deep inside her.

"I am sorry I did not last as long as I wanted, my love." He whispered, hovering over her body, very close to her lips. "I wanted to pleasure you more before that happened." He kissed her, then slightly pulled away. "You have always come off to me as being older than what you are."

"I love you, Severus Snape." Katrina whispered. "You need not apologize for your short comings." She smiled. "I very much enjoyed you after the pain subsided." Her hands ran up and down his chest. "I would hope that later…"

"Yes, most definitely later, love." He pulled himself off her, sitting up. "Take your shower. Then I will take you out on a date."

Katrina giggled. "A date? And if we are seen together by other students?"

"Hmm, I will have to tell them you were placed in my charge in case your parents returned. Though other associates of mine, I will have to tell them that we are very much involved." He smiled as she sat up next to him. "Then they will want us to throw a party, to get to know you better."

She stood and moved in front of him. He touched her waist pulling her closer to him. "And are we going to have a party?"

He looked up at her after kissing her naval. "I do not enjoy throwing parties. They will want to break you in." She gave him a quizzical look, so he threw her back on the bed, climbing on top of her. This kind of breaking in. And, I sure as hell will not share you with any other man."

She smirked. "I do not want any other man. But, you could break me in again."

"Get ready love." He pulled himself off her. "I need to finish getting ready myself. Then we can go out to eat." he helped her up off the bed. "If we go at it again, I'm afraid I won't be able to take care of you for the rest of the evening."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was kind of fun :) **

**Note: you know the drill, I do not own any of these characters, well, except for the pathetic few I have. Can someone tell me how to buy Severus Snape? lol  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 7**

**A NOT SO ROMANTIC NIGHT OUT**

They had gotten ready, Severus aperating them to a place where he thought no one would know them. Little did he know, he would run across with a few fellow death eaters.

As they had eaten, this woman Severus knew well, but Katrina knew nothing of, walked up to them both. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Severus Snape." She seemed a bit mental as she approached them. She had noticed Katrina. "And who might we have here?"

Katrina noticed that Severus did not much care for this woman, but he had to play his part, for if the dark lord ever returned, she would inform him of Severus' disloyalty. "Katrina, this is Bellatrix LaStrange. Bellatrix, this is Katrina."

Katrina held out her hand as Severus watched carefully. "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. LaStrange."

"Ahh, yes," This Bellatrix moved around as elegant as a muggle princess. She placed her hand in Katrina's. "You and Severus-_the_ infamous Severus Snape are…involved?"

"Uhm, yes." Katrina answered looking over at Severus strangely.

Bellatrix turned toward Severus, "There will be a dinner soon, yes?" Her eyes had widened at the thought of a party. "I shall send Cissy and owl informing her of your-" She looked to Katrina eyeing her up and down. "-your new…_conquest_!"

Katrina's mouth fell open slightly, already disliking the woman before them. Though the minute their hands touched, she noticed a black cloud engulfing them. "If you wouldn't mind, Bellatrix, Katrina and I were just about ready to leave." They had both gotten up, leaving the woman standing at the table.

"I will see you both soon!" Bellatrix yelled after them, waving frantically.

Katrina said nothing to Severus for the longest time, as they walked down the streets. Severus had his hand in hers, leading her to a secluded spot on a sandy beach. "Katrina, you've been awfully quiet." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, watching the waves crashing in front of them. "What is troubling your mind?"

She let out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head. Severus did not push the subject, he knew she would open up to him when she felt the time was right. "This is beautiful."

He pulled her tighter to him, making her feel secure. "Nothing in this world is as beautiful in comparison as you are, sweetheart." Katrina pressed her head into his arms in a loving way, squeezing her arms around Severus' as they stood there watching the sun set.

"I would love to bottle this up, and take it home." Katrina whispered as she felt Severus placing soft kisses upon her neck. "Severus, I've been thinking…" He pulled away, letting her know she had his full attention. She turned to look up at him, as he smiled down at her. "I've been thinking about not going back to work at The Leaky Cauldron. I mean, with having to help the Headmaster, and going to these parties, I really feel like I'm going to need time to prepare myself."

Severus kissed her lips. "Do what you must, Katrina. I do not want you wearing yourself thin by all of this." Katrina just stared into his eyes. "Do not worry about the small things, such as money, you are- and always will be my most valuable piece of work."

Turning around in his arms, she looked confused. "So, I'm a piece of work in the making?" Severus' hands quickly, but gently touched the sides of her face. "I am, aren't I? A work in progress!" She tried to pull away, but he wrapped one arm around her waist, keeping her close to him. "Let go of me. I will be no ones conquest!"

Fighting against him, Katrina tried pulling away feverishly. Severus' hold on her had only gotten tighter the harder she fought against him. He had grabbed her upper arms, forcefully pulling her to him. As soon as his lips touched hers, she started calming down, forgiving each other. "You have never, nor will you ever be my conquest. Katrina…" He looked into her eyes, trying with all his might to show her how he truly felt. "…you have turned a mans black heart into one that beats for you, and you alone." He pushed her hair away from her face. "As much as I tried to fight it, you had me addicted to you. You are more beautiful then the setting sun-more precious then any herb in my cupboards. You, Katrina Anne Black, have made this grouchy git remember what love is, and how to love again."

When he said her full given name, she gasped. Her eyes becoming large. "How did you know?" She whispered in a shocked tone. "I have never…" She watched as his smirk turned into a grin. "You read my thoughts! You knew my name the minute…"

"I met you? Yes, dear. It has never been hard to read you." As he leaned down to kiss her, again he whispered, "You have been an open book to me since we met."

Slapping him was the only thing she could think of doing, until they heard someone close by. "Feisty little thing you have there, don't you, Snape?" A man walked closer to them with a woman by his side.

"Dolohov." Severus said in a business like tone. "What brings the two of you out this way on this fine evening?"

"We are celebrating our Anniversary." The woman-apparently his wife offered.

"And searching." This Dolohov said. "Is it true, the dark lord is in Budapest, roaming the country in search of a body?"

Katrina looked up at Severus, with no sign of horror on her face. "I have heard that as well." Severus answered. "But, I have also heard he has been spotted in Hungary as well."

"Yes, yes." Dolohov nodded, rubbing his chin. He looked to Katrina and smiled. "And whom might this lovely creature be?"

"My apologies. Katrina, this is Marcus and Margaret Dolohov." He placed his arm around Katrina, continuing. "Marcus, Margaret, this is Katrina."

Katrina held out her hand. "It is nice to meet you both."

Marcus took her hand in his, placing a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. "The pleasure is all mine." His smirk was pure evil. "We will all be meeting you next week at the Malfoy's."

Severus spoke up. "Is it Draco's birthday already?" Katrina looked up at him again. "The Malfoy's have a son who is turning five." He smiled down at her. "Thursday, next, then." He turned to face the other two. "Are you ready to return home, sweetheart?" Katrina nodded.

"I can't wait to get my hands on you again, Severus." Margaret flirted.

"Nor I you, Katrina." Dolohov said as he kissed her hand again. "Try not to exhaust her too much, Severus. Save some of this delicious treat for the rest of us." He laughed, though Katrina stood her ground. "Until we meet again."

Severus offered Katrina his arm, together they walked to a secluded area where they disaperated to Spinsters End. Before they could start walking, Severus touched Katrina's face. "You behaved brilliantly, my love. But, you should now, I will not give them the satisfaction of touching any part of you."

She smiled up at him. "I noticed the look in your eyes when you heard them. How you closed your mind." She pulled him down, their lips touching. "I watched how easy it was, but I also noticed darkness surrounding you."

"Is there now?" He watches as she barely shook her head. "I do not need to have my guard up when I am with you. I can be the man I used to be."

"I enjoy that man very much." She whispered as their lips briefly touched. "I do not much care for that stuffy Professor Snape during the school year."

Severus caught her off guard, sweeping her up off her feet, and carrying her to their home. Once inside, he placed her on her feet. "What if that Professor Snape wants to put you in a torturous detention next year?"

She pondered the thought for a moment. "It all depends on the torture I might be put through." She smiled as she unfastened his cloak. He looked at her questioningly. "Say if he puts me deep within the Castle, chaining me to a cold stone wall…naked." She furrowed her brows, acting as if she were angry. "I won't do it. I will form a resistance!" Her smile was flirtatious.

"Yes, a resistance of one." He smiled down at her. "Then again, if you are the resistance, it would be not one, but one hundred…with only you."

Then next few days went by quickly for Severus and Katrina. The days filled with cleaning, and the nights filled with…well, filled with more than sleeping.

As they had gotten ready, Katrina turning off the water, Severus in shaving, she opened the shower door to her surprise as he watched her from the shower door. "Severus!" He laughed, but kept shaving. "This isn't fare, you know!"

As he finished shaving, then wiping off the access from his face, he turned to where she stood-naked. "It seems fare enough from my view."

"I have never walked in on you while you were showering!" Severus grabbed a towel, held it out to her, but did not hand it to her. "Give me the towel, Severus."

He was only in his boxers as he looked her up and down. "Come get it." The smirk never left his face. She stood there, giving him a death glare. "Is that look a no?" She did not answer, still glaring at him. He walked closer to her, dropping the towel away from him. He placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly gliding them gently over each of her breasts, which made her skin tingle. Do not tell me you are not enjoying this."

"I never said I didn't." Her voice was soft, yet thick with want for him. "I had just thought that we were getting ready to go to a party."

"We do not have to be on time, do we?" His arms wrapped around her waist as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around him.

She wrapped her arms around him. "No, we do not." She whispered as he started walking out of the bathroom. "Where are you taking me?"

He kept walking, turning into their bedroom. "It would seem obvious wouldn't it?" He placed her on the bed. Slowly, almost deliberately, he crawled between her legs, kissing his way up her body, stopping around her well formed breasts. "I feel as if every time I touch you, it is our fist time together." He kissed her breasts, working his way slowly to her neck. When he reached her ear, he whispered. "It has been too long since I have felt you under me."

She knew how much he wanted her. She always wanted him. "I could never say no to you-Professor." As he looked at her, she grinned flirtatiously at him. She caressed his back, waiting patiently for him to make love to her.

As he watched her, he whispered, "You are in no position to argue your punishment, Miss Black."

"Then punish me, Professor. But, I must warn you…I might enjoy it so much, I will want more."

Before he did anything, he smiled. "I love you Katrina Anne Black. And your morbid idea of role playing."

His lips crushed into hers, penetrating her, knowing how badly they lusted, wanted and loved each other. His touch on her anywhere would send shivers all over her body. Severus had never been as gentle or intimate with any other woman he had ever been with. Until now. Katrina made him hunger for her continuously, with every little thing she did, whether it be bending over away from him, showing him her ass, or leaning forward as he sat, showing her cleavage. It led to nights filled with so much desire that made there time together that much more incredible. They would love one another until the day they died.

Walking through the gates of the Malfoy estate, Severus touched Katrina's cheek. "Before we enter, Katrina, I want you to know I will do everything in my power for them not to touch you." She smiled up at him as he smiled down at her. "I cannot believe how quickly you have learned to close your mind. I am truly blessed to have you in my life."

"And I love you as well, Severus." She whispered.

Upon entering the Malfoy's house, they walked around being introduced to everyone. Katrina kept as close as possible to Severus. She did not like anything she had seen about any of them. That was until a little boy came running down the stairs, screaming at Severus. Picking the boy up in his arms, Severus smiles. "This is my God son, Draco." He had noticed, when she placed her hand in Draco's hair, she had let her guard down. "Sweetheart?"

Lost in her own thoughts, he startled her as she came back from a place she did not know existed. She quickly looked away from the child, up to Severus. As she did though, she quickly closed her mind. Severus would not know where her mind had taken her. "He's beautiful. The blonde hair-blue eyes…" she smiled. She looked over at his parents, then back at the child in Severus arms.

"He is his father's son." Severus grinned. He placed the boy down as he ran as fast as his little legs could to his parents.

"He has his mother in him as well." Katrina whispered. "How late will we be staying?"

"We can leave after dinner. Is that alright with you?" She smiled and nodded.

Shortly after, everyone sat down, ready to eat. For the first time ever, Katrina saw the house elves walking out with trays and trays of food. She felt bad for them-the Malfoy's and the others treated them horribly. One walked beside Katrina, handing her a plate of food. She smiled down at him as he stood there in shock. No witch or wizard had ever treated him kindly as she did with just one smile.

"Dobby!" Lucius ordered. "On with your duties."

"Yes, sir." The house elf said frightfully and walked off.

Severus and Katrina touched each other periodically though out dinner, as they all chatted about the goings on in their lives. After they were done, Lucius turned to Katrina. "Since you are the new one here, whom would you like to take you first?"

Severus intervened. "Not tonight, Lucius. Nor for some time." He squeezed her hand gently under the table. "We have to make this an early evening, having appointments in the morning to prepare for our wedding."

Narcissa then spoke as if in shock, as both Severus and Katrina stood. "You mean to tell me, that you will not partake in the induction of her into the group?"

"Another time, Narcissa. As I had just mentioned- we have plans for early in the morning."

Lucius walked over to Katrina who had braced herself. "I think you will both be staying." He traced his finger tips over her face, down her skin to the low cut opening to her dress.

Katrina's gaze never left his eyes. "If I remember correctly, you had told Severus that this servant at The Leaky Cauldron was not worthy. Being beneath you both." As Lucius did not speak, she continued. "I do not want to be initiated into this group by any one of you, with the exception of Severus, whom, I might add will satisfy me more than any combination of any of you men." She turned to Severus.

He looked to Lucius, "Thank you for dinner. It was lovely." He looked at Katrina. "Are you ready for an evening of ecstasy, my love?" Her smile was answer enough. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly, and disaperated.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: this might be a little too much for some people. Not much is said, but with reading chapter 7 you will understand what she went through. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 8**

**THINGS SHALL NOT BE MENTIONED**

Returning home, Severus kept smiling as Katrina took quick glimpses of him. They were both reading, or at least Severus had bee. Katrina could not get it out of her head what he had told the death eater's earlier that evening. Did he really mean to say that? She was afraid to ask, and she did not wish to be crushed if he told her it was never going to happen.

After watching Katrina for some time, Severus finally rested his book on the table beside his chair. "Katrina, why is it you keep glancing at me every few minutes?"

She answered quickly. "It feels like you are always glancing at me!"

"Tell me…what is the book about you're reading?"

"Why are you giving me the fifth degree for? I'm trying to read The Tales of Beetle the Bard!"

He stood, and cautiously walked over to her. As he snatched the book from her grasp, he had an intriguing look on his face. "And, might another of your talents be, being able to read your book up-side-down?" Closing the book, placing it down on the nearest table, he had gotten down on one knee. With her hands folded on her lap, and her head down, he asked. "Sweetheart…" He touched her cheek, though she still did not look at him. "…what is on your beautiful mind?"

"It is nothing important." She finally looked up at him, giving him a slight smile.

The moment she looked at him, he knew. "Well, I'm not completely prepared at the moment, but, Katrina- would you do me the honor…"

"The honor?"

"Would you please let me finish?" She covered her mouth with both hands and nodded for him to continue. He let out a light chuckle, but continued. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She sat there for a moment, then removed her hands from her mouth. Placing them on the arm of her chair, she stood up and walked away. "You don't mean that." She whispered as she stopped at the stairs. "You read my thoughts. You only used that…"

"Katrina, sweetheart…" He tried to say more.

"Don't Katrina, sweetheart me!" Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she was becoming angry. "You-read-my-thoughts! I would have thought you would ask me without getting in my head!" She stormed up the stairs, into their bedroom.

She started to disrobe, but before putting on her nightie, she felt hands gently being placed on her arms. "Please do not be angry with me, Katrina." His voice was soft and loving as he whispered in her ear. "One more year. Alright. Just one very short hear, and I will make you-force you even, to marry me." Katrina did not say a word, standing there in nothing. "Sweetheart, I love you." He turned her around to face him. "I will be gone for a short time tomorrow morning. Just so you know."

"First off, I'm not angry that you asked me. But, then again, yes I am, since you read my thoughts. I don't want to go around here, having to feel as if you have read my thoughts in order to give me what I want." He nodded, wiping the tears she had shed. "Why are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Nothing of major importance." He did not look at her when he spoke.

She knew he was lying immediately. "You know, I might not be able to read your thoughts, but I do know when you're not telling me the truth."

He looked up at her. "I'm glad you can tell me that." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Do you remember a few days ago, when I received an owl?" She nodded. "There is something I had ordered months ago, and it had finally arrived for me to pick up."

She sighed, "Why can't we go pick it up when I get my owl for next years books?"

"It is needed before you receive your owl, sweetheart." He smiled down at her. "Get ready for bed. I will lock up and turn out the lights. I will return to you shortly."

Severus kissed her forehead and left to do his duties before returning to their room. Upon returning, he found Katrina in her robe, staring into the fire. He noticed that there had been no one speaking through the floo network, but she was speaking to someone, or something. "Why are you doing this to me after so long?" She asked whom ever it was she was speaking to. "Just…NO! No, no, no, no, no!"

"Katrina?" Severus started to worry about her sanity at this point.

"Help me flames. Help me to estimate when this will happen."

"Sweetheart." He walked beside her as she never looked away from the fire. "What is going on? Who are you talking too?"

"No one, Severus." She reached her hand out to him. "Unfortunately, I can see things that will happen in a few days time."

"What do you see that has you so upset?" He stood in front of her, blocking her view. "What has you so upset, Katrina?"

She did not look at him. "They will come when you are not here."

"Who, sweetheart?" He was beyond worried now.

She shook her head, looking up at him, smiling. "it is nothing. Everything is fine." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. "I have you, and everything will be fine."

They lay in bed, Severus holding her close. Katrina is holding onto him for dear life. "Sweetheart, something is deeply troubling you."

"No, nothing is wrong, my love." She whispered into his chest. "I was spooked by the flames. It was nothing."

He lifted her chin for her to look at him. "Would you tell me what that was all about then?"

She sighed, gathering her thoughts of how to explain this to him. "I had been taught how t o read the flames before I came here. It is almost like divination, only I didn't have a batty woman teaching me. Nor did I have…" she yawned, ""to read tea leaves, or look into a crystal ball. All that is nothing but a bunch of hocus pocus if you ask me."

He kissed her forehead. "Sleep, my sweet love."

Morning came, both getting up, preparing themselves for the day. Katrina quietly had been making breakfast until Severus walked down in a bit of a hurry. "You're not going to eat?" Katrina asked after he gave her a goodbye kiss.

"I will get something, sweetheart." He smiled. "I will be back by noon, if not before."

"I wish you would stay and eat something, Severus. I do not much like knowing that you are leaving hungry."

"Do not worry, love." He chuckled. "I will eat some time today." He had kissed her again. "Then upon my return, I will come and take care of you." His lips lingered on hers. "I love you very much, Katrina."

Severus disaperated shortly after his goodbye to Katrina. She sat at the kitchen table eating alone, until she heard someone knocking on the door. "Hello, Narcissa, Bellatrix." They stood outside, Katrina watching them. "Severus is not here at the moment. Is there something I can do for you?"

Bellatrix was the one to answer. "Why yes, yes you can, you sweet girl." Katrina looked at her as Bellatrix smiled a wicked smile. Katrina was not paying attention to Narcissa, as she jinxed Katrina from behind. Together, they disaperated with Katrina to an undisclosed location.

Meanwhile, Severus had returned in mid afternoon. Finding the door opened, he rushed inside, looking for his love in every room. His mind racing, he quickly left to Hogwarts to inform Professor Dumbledore. As he stormed into the office, Severus spoke in panic. "Katrina is gone, Headmaster! I feel as if she has been kidnapped by the death eater's and taken to an undisclosed location I have not been informed of." He started pacing back and forth worrying about her.

"Calm down, Severus." Dumbledore stood form his chair, starting to pace himself. "They know that you cannot find her. Did anything happen at the dinner?"

"No." Severus answered stopping at the fireplace. He placed his arms on it, resting his head on his arms. "They wanted to…" He could not finish his thought. Finally, he came to a conclusion. "They are breaking her." It barely came out as a whisper.

"Since we do not know her were-a-bouts, we have to wait for her patiently as we can, until she returns." Dumbledore looked out his window. "Return home, Severus. That will more than likely be the place of her return."

Returning home, Severus paced on the rug that Katrina had made and place in the spot he was pacing. His mind was racing, full of worry for the girl that had stolen his heart.

Evening arrived, with no sign of Katrina. Severus continued to worry. He had heard nothing until the front door flew opened with a bang. He rushed to the door, looking outside for any intruder, his wand in hand. He had seen something laying a short way away from him. Rushing to her, he seen the lifeless body of the woman he loved. Quickly, he picked her up, rushing into the house and up to their bedroom. Once on the bed, he checked her over, noticing her night gown torn. He grew angry, thinking o f the things that were done to her.

As he touched her forehead, he whispered. "Katrina. Wake, sweetheart." He placed his head down on the bed beside her. "I do not know what they had done to you, but I do know they will pay for harming the woman I love." He only left her side once, contacting the Headmaster and Saint Mungo's-the Wizarding hospital. Orderlies had come, taking her to the hospital to be checked by their healers.

As the night progressed, Severus held her hand, refusing to leave her side. He had dozed off in the early morning hours, but sometime during that time, he had been awoken to terrified screaming. As he focused his eyes, he had seen Katrina sitting up doing the screaming.

"Sweetheart, everything is alright now." Severus consoled her as he sat on the bed. He touched her face, his heart shattering at the scared look she was giving him. "I am so very sorry, Katrina. I would never have left you if I'd known." He went to hug her, though she didn't, leaving her hands at her side. As he pulled away, looking into her eyes, he saw nothingness.

"She is in a deep state of shock." A healer had told Severus as he stood at the doorway. "It will take some time for her, depending on the form of torture she had been put through. There is really nothing we can do for her, except keep a lose eye on her."

"Then I will take her home." Severus told the man in a harsh tone. "I will care for her myself."

"Yes, sir." the healer said. "Familiar settings sometimes help. If you wish to sleep for a few more hours, I will have papers ready for you by then." The healer left shortly after.

Severus pushed Katrina back down on the bed. "NO!" Katrina screamed as Severus gently touched her. Tears were streaming down her face as she coward away from him.

"Katrina, I do not wish to scare you." As Severus looked into her eyes, he had seen no trace of the woman she once was.

Another healer had rushed in, sedating her, keeping her from harming herself, or anyone else. "Leave me alone." She cried as the healer gently laid her back in bed. "Just…leave me. Don't touch me."

"Everything will be alright, Miss." The healer softly told her. "You are in safe hands now."

Groggily, she said. "No where is safe. Not even home." She turned to her side, never closing her eyes.

Later that morning, Katrina was released into Severus' care. Unwillingly, at first, she refused to touch him. He had been patient the entire time, reassuring her that he would not harm her. Finally, she let him wrap his arms around her, disaperating home. She walked up the stairs, into the bedroom with Severus behind her. She did not speak to him, climbing in bed. Severus cautiously walked up to her, covering her with the blankets. "Get some sleep, sweetheart. I will check on you though out the day." He stood at the side of the bed, watching for some sort of reaction. "If you need anything, call and I will be right here." She did not move or say anything. He leaned down, kissing her forehead, when he noticed she stiffened. "I love you, Katrina. I would never in a million years harm you." He brushed a stray hair from her face. "I will be down stairs if you need me."

Through out the next few weeks, the Headmaster , along with the Professors from the school paid both Severus and Katrina visits. Professor McGonagall sat in the room with her one sunny day, talking to her about anything she could think of. She was about ready to leave when Katrina spoke. "I cannot go back."

McGonagall sat down on the bed. "Go back where, child?"

Katrina looked right into her eyes. The first time she had done this since the incident. "Anywhere." She hissed. Severus arrived at the doorway, with a tray in his hands. He stopped at the threshold, when he heard her speak.

McGonagall spike again, holding Katrina's hand in hers. "We will help you get through this, Katrina. You are in the safest hands there is. Albus has spoken to the Minister of Magic about placing Aurors around the house…"

Katrina shook her head. "I want no Aurors. They cannot protect me." They had seen the tears streaming down her cheeks. "No one can protect me. Not even me."

Severus walked in, he felt defeated that he could not help her get through this. He placed the tray down on the bedside table, kneeling in front of her. "Katrina, I brought you some soup." She turned away, staring away from them both."

McGonagall stood, Severus taking her place on the bed. "I must be leaving now. Katrina…" She did not bother to look at McGonagall. "I will check up on you in a few days." She hesitated, touched Severus shoulders, reassuring him that she would help him in any way, then departed.

Severus placed the tray on his lap, preparing to feed Katrina. "It is time to eat, sweetheart." Katrina did not move, nor accept the spoon of soup Severus placed at her lips. "You must eat something, my love. "She did not reply. "Katrina-sweetheart, I wish you would tell me what happened to you." Suddenly, tears started pouring from her eyes. "I am going to wrap my arms around you now. I am not going to hurt you." He put the tray on the floor, touching her shoulders pulling her to him. "I will find out what happened and take care of whom ever did this to you. I will not let this go unpunished." He held her in his arms, trying his best to calm her. Nestling his face into her neck, he whispered, "I love you more than life itself, sweetheart. You deserve to be loved as only I can love you. I want you to marry me. As soon as you turn seventeen." He pulled away from her slightly, reaching into his pocket. "This is what I went to fetch the day that you were taken. He pulled out a small box, placing it in her hands. "Open it, sweetheart." She did nothing, just stared at the closed box in front of her. Severus touched her gently, and opened it after a few minutes. "With your permission, I would like to place it on your finger."

She did not answer, though she did look up at him. More tears escaped her eyes, losing all self control. "No one will ever want me."

Severus closed the box up, placing it on the table beside the bed. "I want you, Katrina. I love you, and only you." He wiped the tears from her face. "I want more than anything to see you smile. To lay beside you in bed, and just hold you close to me." He let out a deep sigh. "I want to make love to you every night for the rest of our lives, either making a child, or just pleasuring you. I will never hurt you, my love."

He did not know what she would do as she stretched out her hand toward his cheek. "Do not cry for me, Severus." Her tears kept falling. "I will never be anything to anyone. I cannot accept that ring-ever."

"Katrina, my heart only beats for you." He whispered. "Through out these past few weeks, I have longed to touch you, to kiss you as well. But, I did not want to scare you."

As he leaned in to her she whispered. "Severus, I am scared."

Instantly he stopped. His voice was thick, though it was still came out as a whisper. "I will earn your trust slowly, my love. All I ask for is one short kiss."

"One kiss." She whispered, their lips touching. His lips were gentle on hers as he softly touched them. After- he slowly pulled away. "Another, please." She whispered. He slowly closed the distance, kissing her tenderly once again. Pulling him closer, she opened her mouth, inviting him in. He slowly deepened it, knowing that if she felt frightened in the least, he would pull away quickly.

He gently lay her down on the bed, he himself laying beside her. He slowly pulled the covers down, only to touch her. She still never told him what happened. He pulled away slightly. "We should stop before this leads into something else." His hand roamed over her breasts as he longed to make love to her, but he would never force her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Looking up at him, she whispered. "I think you already know." She sniffled, collecting herself. "I know you had no part in it. But, all I can remember is that each one of them concealed their identity as they-they…" She broke down again.

"I will punish them until they wished they were dead." he hissed. "I will make them regret what they had done to you."

Reaching up, she touched his face. "I love you, Severus."

"I love you as well, Katrina." She started unbuttoning his shirt. "Sweetheart?"

"I want to know you love me." She whispered, still unbuttoning his shirt. "I want you to get me pregnant."

He laid his head on her chest. "Katrina." He choked out. "As much as I want to make love to you…"

"I am not scared of you, if that's what you're thinking. I know you will be gentle with me." She whispered as he watched her closely. "I want to have your child growing inside me. I don't care if it's against the rules or not." She started tearing up again. "I want to show you how deep my love is for you."

He loved her so desperately. It was against his better judgment, but he climbed in bed beside her, giving her what she had wanted. Hovering over her, he watched for any sign of fear from her. "I want you to stop me the instant you get scared. Do you understand me?" She nodded. "I do not care when you stop me, whether it be when we start making love, or in the middle of it. When you cannot handle it any more, stop me."

"Just keep your eyes on me." He pushed himself in her. She gasped and shortly after tears came from her eyes. Instantly he stopped.

"What is it, sweetheart. Am I hurting you, or am I scaring you?" he started to pull out, but he stopped when she dug her nails into his arms. "What is it you want?"

For the first time in what seemed like forever, she smiled. "I want you, my lover." She reached up pulling his face down to hers, kissing him. She let out a small giggle. "I had just forgot."

He smiled at her lovingly. "What did you forget, my beautiful wife-to-be?"

They had been teasing one another with their lips and tongues. "I forgot how-how well endowed you are. There is no need for you to stop. Make love to me."

**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Just don't murder me! I know that things went quickly and it should have taken time for her to heal mentally, but it just had to happen. Just wait for the next chapter hehe! They might just get some sweet revenge!**


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all that are reading. I hope you are all enjoying this!

**CHAPTER 9**

**STARTING TO BECOME HERSELF AGAIN**

Severus had carried Katrina down the stairs that evening. The ring had been placed on her finger before he had picked her up, out of bed. It still had the meaning of them getting married, but it had more than just that. Severus had told her that it meant he would always be there for her. He wanted her to know that he loved her so much, that he could never do without her. Nor would he ever hurt her, mentally or physically.

He placed her down on one of the many chairs that sat in the kitchen, and went to the counter, waved his wand around as he started chopping food for their dinner. "You know, Severus, I should be doing that."

Are you doubting my culinary skills?" He asked with a smirk, but did not turn to her.

She looked down at her drink he had given her before starting in on dinner. She simply replied, "No, I am not."

He could not see her reaction, her hair covering her face. He sat down beside her, watching her. "Are you lying to me?" He brushed her hair behind her ear to see the smirk on her face. "You are in fact lying to me." He whispered.

"Maybe a little." She glanced up at him. "What is it you're making, anyway?"

"Can I not keep it a secret from you?" He stood up, walking to the stove. There he conjured a pot, and waved his wand over everything that had been cut. "I am making vegetable soup. How does that sound?"

"It sounds lovely." She said anxious to try his cooking. She stood up. "I should be helping you though."

He turned around, took a few steps forward and grabbed hold of her, spinning her around dancing with her. "You will do no such thing. It is clear time I spoil you." He had her tight in his arms as they swayed from side to side. She broke free from him, walking to the sitting room. Confused as he was, he quickly followed. "Katrina, did I say something to upset you?"

She shook her head and sniffled. "It's just overwhelming." She wiped her face with the sleeve to her nightie. "It-it seems like it…"

Severus walked in front of her, hugging her as she broke down. "It was a mistake making love to you earlier."

"No, Severus, it wasn't. I knew who was making love to me." She pulled away to look at him. His eyes were full of sadness. "Severus, I could see you, and I was not scared. But, if we decide to do it again later- when it is dark out- I will be terrified thinking it isn't you." She sighed placing her head back on his chest. "I do not want to go back to that time."

"Nor will you ever be taken back to that time." There was a knock on the door, Katrina instantly froze, holding Severus tightly. "Come with me, love. This time I _will_ protect you." They walked to the door, Severus opened it, causing Katrina to freeze again. "Dolohov. What do you want?"

"I heard that your young lover had been assaulted." Katrina knew he was one of them. She looked up as Severus, who in turn looked at her. She tugged on his shirt, turned and walked away.

"Come in, won't you?" Severus offered.

Dolohov walked in completely off guard. He knew nothing of what Katrina could do. When Severus and Dolohov reached the sitting room, Katrina had her back to them. Her arms were balled up into fists at her sides. "You know, Marcus-" She started as she slowly turned around. "-you are the first to come visit me since then." She slowly walked toward him, stopping two feet from him. "I find it highly amusing that you would come here, when the only people who knew were the Professors at Hogwarts." She opened her hands, palm side up, bringing them slowly out in front of her, then over her head. He was frozen in place after Katrina chanted in her head. "He's all yours, my love." She looked at Severus with the darkest, most devious smile she has ever given him. "If you lie at all, Dolohov, you will regret it." She whispered. She walked to Severus. "When ever you are ready, my love."

Severus asked only one question. "Whom was involved in Katrina's abduction?" he hissed at him.

"I don't know." Dolohov said. Instantly he started to scream out in pain. They both knew he was lying.

"Liar!" Katrina spat out. "Who was involved, besides Bellatrix and Narcissa?" To Severus' surprise, Katrina almost sounded as evil, if not more so than Bellatrix herself. "Tell us, now!"

"Honestly, I do not know!" Waiting, both Severus and Katrina knew he was telling the truth. "There were ten of us, all concealing our identity!"

"You must have recognized their voices." Severus hissed. "You've been a death eater long enough to know whose voice is whose."

"Malfoy!" He answered quickly. "All of them that were at Draco's birthday!" He screamed as Katrina held out her hand in front of him. "What the bloody hell was that for? I'm telling you the truth!" He screamed still in pain.

She unbound the incantation, watching him collapse on the floor. Kneeling down near his face, she hissed. "I just enjoy watching a low life scream out in pain."

"Katrina!" Severus ordered in a threatening tone. He was shocked when she looked up, seeing why she hated the dark arts. It consumed her, making her hateful. This time he spoke gently. "Come, my love. I would rather you be in my arms, and not so close to him." She stood, then walked to Severus, hanging her head. He wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head. "Leave now, Dolohov. And do not speak of this to anyone."

"Yes, yes, Severus." He said quickly then ran out the door.

Severus grabbed Katrina's hand pulling her along. "Come with me." He took her into the kitchen, checking the progress of their dinner. Katrina did not say anything as he walked back to her, wrapping both of his hands around her. "Now, where were we?" She did not look up at him to answer. He lifted her chin, not paying attention to anything but her lips. Crashing into her lips, she let out a sensual moan. Pulling away slightly, he asked, "Are you aroused?"

She was breathing slightly heavy. "A bit more now after that kiss." She watched as his lips turned up into a smile. "But, I can wait. I don't want to expect to make love to you every second of the day."

"I wouldn't mind." He whispered before taking her lips with his.

The school year was about ready to start, Severus willingly aperated to Hogwarts with Katrina in the early afternoon. He did not want her around any of the students, knowing she might use an incantation and mark her face. They were in their rooms-which were joined with a door, and it was opened. They spoke freely, knowing that there were no students around.

"Will you let me stay with you at night, or am I to sleep in here-scared and lonely?" She sounded as if she were pouting.

Severus was standing in the doorway, watching as Katrina fell down on her bed with her arm over her face. Quietly, he climbed on top of her, gently moving her arm away. "I will not sleep with a pouty little girl." He pushed her shirt up, teasing her. "Do you really think I could sleep at night, without you either taking up the entire bed, or hogging all the covers?"

She smiled as he leaned in to her. "I do not take up the entire bed, Professor!"

He pulled away quickly, furrowing his brows. "I will not be your Professor for at least another hour and a half."

She grabbed his robe, pulling him down. Kissing him, she corrected him. "Technically it's half an hour. _You_ are to be at the entrance, greeting your students."

"The only student I wish to greet is already here." He quickly kissed her, then jumped out of bed. "But, I must get going. I need to patrol the halls making sure things are in order."

She sat up on the edge of her bed. "Good." She smiled. "Maybe I'll do something to make you actually work." Her smile had turned devious.

Severus looked at her. "You wouldn't dare." Katrina stood, walking to him.

"OH!" her eyes had gotten real big, "But, I would." She turned, running out her room, into the hallway. Severus rushed out of the room, only to see Katrina running past Dumbledore. "Hello Headmaster! Goodbye Headmaster!" She giggled, disappearing around the corner.

Professor Dumbledore reached Severus. "I see Katrina is back to normal."

"That she is. And I have enjoyed every moment of her." Severus replied smiling. "Is there something…" They heard a crash down the corridor Katrina had just disappeared to.

They had heard giggling, followed by; "OOPS!"

"No, Severus." Dumbledore almost laughed, answering his unfinished question.

So did Severus, though he shook his head. "I'd better go make sure she put it together the right way."

Dumbledore let out a boisterous laugh. "Knowing Katrina, I am sure she put the armor back together in a very amusing way!"

They parted ways, and as soon as Severus turned down the corridor, he had seen Katrina's sense of humor, putting the armor back in a distorted way. Severus had not heard any more crashes, wondering where the love of his life had gone off to now.

Out of breath, Katrina reached the seventh floor corridor. She had heard about a room that turns into anything the person needs it to be. She reached the wall and started pacing. "I need a room that stays open, that has a beautiful piano, and excellent acoustics for all to hear." After she walked past the third time, a huge archway appeared. Peaking inside, she saw an elegant grand piano. She couldn't help herself. Running to the piano, she sat down and started playing.

Playing for what seemed like only minutes, someone touched her shoulders. Though she had been startled, she knew she was in the safest place possible.

Turning to see who it was, a smile spread across her face. Severus held out his hand to her. And she more than gladly took it. But, before she walked to the floor with him, she pulled out her wand, casting a spell for the piano to play itself.

"I thought you hated dancing." Katrina said as he pulled her close to him.

He looked around the room, finally resting his eyes on hers. "I did-at one time. Now, it is more enjoyable when I have a beautiful woman in my arms."

"It won't be long before the other students arrive." She whispered up to him.

He smiled down at her. "Then let us take advantage of the few precious moments we have together-_before_ I have to become your Professor."

Dancing around, sharing the last precious moments together, the Headmaster, along with most of the Professors watched as Severus and Katrina had shown them all how deeply their love truly was. They all knew that their relationship was to be kept quiet, yet now they actually knew what it was all about, as they danced around in a world of their own.

Dumbledore walked into the room of requirements, waved his wand bringing the song to an end. Severus and Katrina kissed each other gently after the piano stopped. Everyone had applauded them, startling the pair as they looked to the entry to the room. They both smiled, but Katrina leaned against Severus chest, slightly embarrassed that they were caught.

"As much as we enjoyed watching the pair of you, I believe it is time that Severus became Professor Snape." the Headmaster said in a gentle tone, looking over the top of his glasses.

The pair of them started walking to the others, Katrina looked at the Headmaster as she spoke. "I don't much care for Professor Snape, sir." She refused to look at Severus as she continued. "He is always putting me in detention, and marking my essays with a-T!" she was fighting her laughter while Dumbledore shook his head. "I think _he_ should have to write an essay for me! I won't even read it. I'll just mark it with a 'Dreadfully Trollish!'"

Both Severus and the Headmaster laughed and soon Katrina could not hold it in any longer, joining the two. "I guess…" Severus started, "…you will be serving detention for the entire year this year as well." They looked at each other, and he said, "Even during the summer holiday's again."

Katrina rolled her eyes. "Uhg! I hate detentions that last through the summer!" she smiled up at Severus as they started to descend the stairs.

Once reaching the oak doors, Severus and Katrina parted ways. After she watched Severus leave for the gates, Katrina strolled back to the dungeons to change into her school uniform. She braided her hair, knowing her favorite Professor liked it that way, and proceeded to the Great Hall. Watching the students walk in, she followed them sitting at the Slytherin table where she had always sat. When everyone was seated, the Professors along with the Headmaster walked in, sitting at the head table. As much as they tried, Severus could not take his eyes off the lovely Katrina, nor could she take her eyes off of her most desirable Professor, whom she loved with all her heart. Neither of them paid attention as McGonagall placed the first years in their houses, nor did they pay any heed to what the Headmaster had to say. The pair of them communicated from a distance with their eyes. Katrina knew all too well, that Severus could not do anything playful with his food, but she certainly could; taking her finger and wiping the frosting off her cake and licking it sensually while looking at him. He was on fire with lust as he awaited the Headmaster to excuse the students to their Houses.

Katrina slowly made her way out of the Great Hall and down toward her room. Someone had grabbed her arm, pulling her into an abandoned room. "How dare you tease me like that." Severus was trying to be aggravated with her, but she knew it was only an act.

"And what kind of teasing did I do to you-Professor?" It was dark in the room, but his voice always made her feel safe and secure. "Do I get a torturous detention tonight if I had been teasing you?"

Katrina had felt his lips close to hers, but they never touched. "Torture? I had never thought about torturing the woman who continuously teased me tonight." he did not speak for a moment. "Would you like for your Professor to torture you?"

Her hands slid up his chest, around his neck as she whispered, "How would this Professor torture me?" She grazed her lips against his. "Chain me up to a cold wall? Maybe, tear my clothes off and whip me?…"

"Though it all sounds very tempting, this Professor will lock you in a room, full of warmth and force you to want him. You will want to remove your clothing yourself." He said in a husky tone. "He might even want to watch you disrobe, while he sits in a chair-watching your every move."

His hands were moving ever so slowly up from her waist to her breasts. "Maybe I will slowly walk over to him as he sits, watching me and start to disrobe him." She whispered as Severus felt her heart race under her skin. "I might need to take care of him by sitting on him. But, I'm not sure if I want to give that man the pleasure of having him make love to me."

"You do know, that now you are torturing me even more than what you did in the Great Hall?"

She smiled after their lips grazed each others again. "I am not the one who pulled you in her-sir."

"Unfortunately, you are correct." His lips were so close to hers, they were barely touching as he spoke. "I think we should start your detention as soon as we get to my office." he knew Katrina was going to say something, but he spoke first. "We need to keep this a secret from the students, remember?" She sighed, forgetting that there actually were other students around. "I will meet you in my office in fifteen minutes."

"Why so long?" She asked as he took her by surprise, kissing her with the passion of a hippogriff in heat. "Uhm, yes, fifteen long, lonely minutes."

The next morning, Katrina had found herself in the Great Hall eating with the rest of the school. Severus had not yet given any of them their schedules, but as soon as the students started talking, the Professors knew they were all ready to be given their schedules.

As Severus handed out everyone's schedules, he kept Katrina's for last. She did not understand why he was doing this, but she sat there, watching as the new first years hoarded around him for theirs. The others soon followed, though she sat, in amusement watching.

Finally, after every other student had gotten theirs, Severus walked up to her, handing her the last piece of parchment in his hands. "Your schedule seems a bit overloaded this year, Katrina." He spoke in a cold voice, knowing other students were still around.

"Yes, I'm sure you would think it is-sir." She did not look at his facial features, but into his eyes. He was very amused by her come backs. She looked down, furrowing her brows. "Two potions classes in one day? Are you serious?" She acted appalled, though she would love every minute of it.

"That is what is written on your parchment, is it not?" He spoke coldly. They had known what her schedule looked like, though they did not discuss how they would react to one another. But, then again, they enjoyed surprising each other. "I'm surprised you made it this far. Though, since I've been giving you remedial potions for the past year, I'm not surprised that you passed your potions O.W.L."

"Oh, and I'm to thank you for that?" They both stood, staring at each other in a menacing way, though their eyes told each other different. "I think I did a lot of the work, while you just sat there, in your chair barking orders at me the entire time."

"It is a shame." He started. He looked away from her, up at the Head Table, where Dumbledore had been watching them both with an amusing smile. "You will be serving detention with me tonight, as well as deal with all the work load that will be given to you throughout the day."

He started walking away, "Are you seriously mad, you fool?" Katrina stood her ground, Severus quickly turning back around, appalled by what she had said. "Detention, again? How do you expect me to serve detention-then get my work done?"

Slowly, throughout her rant, he walked up to her. "You have got a knack for getting yourself more detention with that mouth of yours, young lady." The anger on his face just barely surpassed hers. "You will now be serving an entire months detention with me."

He started to walk away again. He was half way to the doorway when she yelled, "I loath the ground you walk on, Snape!" she turned back to the table, grabbing her drink and finishing it. Though doing so on purpose, to see the expression on the Headmasters face. He knew that this was their way of showing affection in front of the entire school. He raised his cup to Katrina, congratulating her on a job well done.

She walked down to her room, just to grab her books, when she felt arms wrap around her. "I very much enjoyed arguing with you." she could tell Severus was smiling.

She turned around, still playing their game, looking as if she still loathed him. "I'm glad I can amuse you-sir." she couldn't help it. Once she looked into his eyes, she had to smile at him. Kissing him quickly she hurriedly said, "I need to hurry, love. That damn awful Potions Professor has me in double potions this morning and this afternoon! How am I going to…"

He did not give her time to answer, for he kissed her lips with a fiery passion. "Loath me all you want." He whispered into their lips. "But come detention time, you are in for one hell of a torture." This time, his smile was devious. Neither of them could wait until the end of the day.

**Let me know what you think! I would love to know what you might want to see and I'm trying to keep my characters lips off each other...but I can't help but want to attach MY lips to HIS lol Thanks again for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hopefully I will be able to keep updating two chapters at a time! Enjoy :)  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 10**

**SIXTH YEAR N.E.W.T.S.**

As the school year progressed, as well as the detentions, Katrina found herself in the early morning N.E.W.T.S. potions class, early in October. She was one of the fifteen students Severus had accepted.

Arriving a bit late, and slamming the door as if in a bad mood, Severus said. "You will be making the potion on page ninety-four of your book today." He impatiently waited for everyone to get to the correct page. "Katrina, hurry up will you. I haven't got all day!"

"Excuse me?" She said as she had finally arrived at page ninety-four. "I'm there!" She glanced up at him and the smirk on his face was all she needed.

"I would hope that you all have the ingredients for this potion, for I will not be handing my herbs out, without some sort of payment." He looked around the room, watching everyone. "You may begin."

As Katrina started on her potion, she realized she had not gotten one of the ingredients. She looked up at Severus, shaking her head. Slowly, after she looked down, he walked around the room, then to Katrina. He pulled out what she needed from his pocket and placed it on the table next to her. She looked up and smiled, knowing what kind of payment he would want from her later.

Leaving her side, he again roamed freely around the room, sometimes criticizing those who would have smoke billowing out of their cauldrons. Usually it would be followed by Severus yelling, and that he did. Katrina was a fair potion maker, though when she knew he was close to her, she would forget everything and start to mess up. Since he was so close, he walked behind her seeing that she was about to add the wrong ingredient and stopped her before she added it.

"Katrina." He whispered. "That isn't until later. This is what you need to add now." He put his hand on the herb she needed now.

She turned her head to the side. "Thank you, sir." She whispered. They were inches apart, and she longed to have him kiss her. He walked away from her to finish up for the day.

After class had been dismissed, a girl in the potions class had noticed that Severus was a lot more forgiving to Katrina then to the rest of the class. This girl decided that she wanted to pick a fight with Katrina. "You know, Katrina, you shouldn't be in the N.E.W.T. potions class at all! I think you are just brown nosing Professor Snape into keeping you in there."

"What do you mean by that?" Katrina replied.

"I saw Professor Snape talking to you quietly in class. He was telling you to add something different. He had never yelled at you like he does the rest of us!" this girl practically yelled.

"Why would I be brown nosing him for? For your information, I had grabbed the ingredient and almost put it in before realizing it was wrong even before the Professor stopped me." For some reason, Katrina started to get angry.

"Still, I think there is something going on between you two." The girl replied all knowing. Before she could say more, Katrina hauled off hitting her in the face.

Just then, Severus walked out of the classroom. "Girls! I would have never thought that the two of you would get involved in a muggle slug fest! I want you both in my office…" He looked at Katrina then at the other girl. "…separately. You first." He pointed at the girl, motioning her into the potions class.

After the door closed, Katrina clearly heard Severus yelling at the girl who Katrina had just hit. After a few minutes, the door opened and she came running out of the class with tears streaming down her face.

She knew she had to see him, for an actual detention this time. She walked into the room, standing at the door, quietly. "Come in, Katrina. And close the door." She wasn't watching him, but turned around and did as he asked. When she turned back around, he was right there. "What the hell had gotten into you out there?" He was shocked that she actually struck another student. "I won't be able to give you detention with me." He said gently. He pulled her face up to meet his. "I'll have to give you detention with someone else. And I do not wish to share you, no matter what Professor might have the privilege of giving it to you."

She closed her eyes, knowing that she messed up. "I'm sorry…Professor." He leaned in kissing her lips gently. She looked up at him slightly shocked. "You have never kissed me during the day."

"The door is closed, and I do not think that anyone dare enter without getting detention themselves." He smiled, causing her to do he same. "Now what went on out there to cause you to act like a muggle?"

She walked along the wall, running her hands across the shelves that held Severus' prized collection of the oddest things. "She was suspicious of us." She started. "She had seen you advising me in class that I had been ready to add the wrong ingredient." she turned toward Severus who had been carefully studying her. "She thinks I am in this class for other reasons than my ability, though it may be weak, potion making skills."

He wrapped his arms around her. "But I love watching you making potions. The way you scrunch up that beautiful face of yours…" Someone knocked then entered. Quickly he pressed her into him. She knew instantly she needed to act as if she were crying. "What is it?" He said in a cold voice.

"No need to be so cold, Severus." Dumbledore said calmly, closing the door behind him. Katrina pulled away, wiping her fake tears away, and smiling up at the Headmaster. "And, Katrina! Why am I not surprised to see you in here?"

"This time is different, sir." She made a pouting face. "I was actually caught striking a student." She stood straight still looking at Dumbledore. "Not that it matters, but she deserved me hitting her."

"And what is the punishment for being caught?" He asked with a smile.

Katrina's eyes sparkled. She looked up at Severus, then back at the Headmaster. "Detention with my favorite Headmaster?" she wiggled her eyebrows, making Dumbledore laugh lightly. "Should I add a please?" her smile was amusing to Dumbledore.

"I think I will have you keep serving your detentions with Severus." He laughed.

"I should leave to write the essay that grouchy, old, Professor Snape set for me." Katrina said with a smile. "Who knows, he might want it this afternoon! Ten inches of parchment, explaining why each herb is essential to the draught of living death!" she had been a bit sarcastic, trying to act as much as 'Professor Snape' as she could, though they all smiled at each other. She kissed Severus quickly, walked over to Dumbledore, surprising him by kissing his cheek. "I will be in my room!" she whisked away, with her cloak billowing behind her in a sort of Severus type style.

"You needed something, Headmaster?" Severus asked, after Katrina had closed the door.

"Ahh, yes." Dumbledore said as he turned back to Severus. "I had heard that this weekend some of the death eaters will be in Hogsmeade for a gathering of some sort."

"Yes. I had known this as well." Severus answered. "You are wanting information?"

"You know me all too well, Severus." he looked back to the door and continued. "Do you think Katrina would fancy a day there as well?"

"I'm more than sure she will. She had been talking about wanting to go the to Honeydukes a few days ago." Severus had looked to the door as well, remembering what went on this past summer. "We have both been wanting to inflict some sort of punishment on the death eaters for what they had done to her."

"In time, Severus." Dumbledore said gently. "Good things come to those who wait." He left the Potions room off on another one of his walks through the Castle. Severus wondered off to his office. Once he opened the door, he found the chair at his desk occupied by the young woman he had grown to love easily. He closed the door and started walking in. "Excuse me, ma'am, I thought that this was the Potion Master's office?"

She looked up surprised and seen his smile. "It was at one time." She started with a smirk. "I needed to finish up something before I could pack all of his disgusting artifacts up and throw them into the corridor."

As Severus reached the desk, he placed his hands on the arms of the chair, leaning in to her. "I think it still is." Katrina's smile never faltered. "I suggest-you-move." He tried intimidation-which surely did not work on her. It only made her laugh. "Am I going to have to force you out of my chair?"

"Hmmm, it is a thought." Severus had leaned her back in the chair, and as if he knew, she wrapped her legs around him. Swiftly, he moved his hands under her arms, picking her up. Instead of putting her down, he looked deep into her eyes, carrying her to another chair, sitting with her straddled on his lap, facing him. "Well, this isn't quite what I expected, but I don't think I'm going to complain."

"How long do you have before your next class, sweetheart?" His hands were roaming over her midsection.

She looked at her watch. "About an hour. But, I'd like to get to Transfiguration a little early." She was running her hands under his breast coat. "What do you have in mind-sir?" She cocked her head to the side.

Severus sighed. "Something that would take longer than an hour. I only have half that time before my next class, so we'd both be late."

She smiled. "That's a shame. I thought that maybe you worked my schedule around yours."

"I wish that I could have, love." He pulled her down to him longing for more than a kiss, but taking one from her none-the-less. "The Headmaster wants us to visit Hogsmeade this weekend."

Katrina pulled back wit ha pleased look. "Can we go…"

"Yes, my love, we can go to Honeydukes." As Severus told her this, Katrina started bouncing up and down on his lap. "Sweetheart." He warned lovingly.

Suddenly she stopped as she had seen a painful expression on his face. "What is it, Severus? Have I hurt you?" She became instantly worried.

Slowly opening his eyes, he answered, "Do not start something you cannot finish, sweetheart. Though I very much enjoyed your bouncing on top of me, I would rather enjoy it more in our bed."

"Oh!" She said as little shocked. "I-I…" She bit her bottom lip. "I didn't mean to arouse you, Professor."

"I have another break in…" He grabbed her wrist, looking at her watch. "…four hours."

She started to frown. "I have double Herbology then. I don't think I'll have another break until before afternoons Potions. And that break is only half an hour."

"I will keep you after class for some insane reason or another." He kissed her gently, letting his lips linger. "Maybe for payment of the herbs you purchased from me."

"I wouldn't mind taking care of that now." She looked at her watch. "You should go before you decide to get a little more carried away." She smirked at him. "I wouldn't want the Potion's Master to get into trouble for being late."

"I'll take care of you later." He whispered

Katrina pulled herself off him. "I'll hold you to that." She watched Severus stand, straightening his robes. "I just hope nothing happens between now and four."

"Highly doubtful, my love." He kissed her quickly. "I will see you at three."

"Maybe earlier." She called as he closed the door.

The day had gone on in the usual fashion. Students were taught and Professors teaching. Shortly before three, Katrina walked to the Potions room. Soon the bell rang and first years scurried out of the classroom as if it were on fire.

Slowly, Katrina walked din. Severus was talking to a first year who had stayed behind. "I have no time to argue with you, Miss Damon. My schedule for remedial potion making is limited."

"But, Professor Snape…" The young first year tried to say.

"If I find your potion making skills are far below that of what is expected of you, then and only then will I clear out my schedule." He noticed movement by the door. "Come in."

As Katrina walked in, she hung her head. "I'm sorry for intruding, Professor."

"That is quite alright, Katrina. We were just finished here." He looked down at the girl. "You may go, Miss Damon."

Looking defeated, she left the room. "She was asking for remedial potions?" Katrina asked after watching the young girl leave the potions room.

"Yes, she is a mudblood." Severus told her. She looked at him questioningly, so he continued. "Her parents are muggles." He answered her unasked question.

"I guess that makes me one too." She whispered looking away from the look he had on his face.

He walked over to her. "Your parents are magical. You are not a mudblood."

"My grandparents are muggles." She looked up at him. He quickly turned away when other students started arriving.

Early Saturday morning, Severus and Katrina wake to go to Hogsmeade before anyone else wakes. They do not want to bring any more suspicion to them than they already have. Rumors have spread like wild fire about the two of them being romantically involved to Katrina is pregnant with Severus' child after the first detention of the year.

None of the stores were opened yet, and they walked together into The Three Broomsticks. Severus had not told Katrina anything of the death eaters coming, knowing full well she would get worked up by it. She would fail her classes for the week if he had told her and he did not want anything to jeopardize her future. She too wanted to become a teacher, though she ended up taking extra classes just in case it ended up not being her calling.

As they sat, Severus and Katrina talked. Severus kept looking around the pub as Katrina watched him suspiciously. Finally, Katrina had enough and said her thoughts. "What is it that has you so…so nervous?"

Severus let out a deep sigh as he looked in his cup. "I had not mentioned this to you, but, we are meeting some people here this morning."

Looking at him, she felt she was missing out on something important. "Well, who is it we're meeting?" The door to the pub opened, revealing two couples walking in. As Severus looked up, faking a smile, Katrina turned around, shooting daggers at Severus when she turned back. "This is who we're meeting?" he only nodded.

"Lucius, Narcissa, always a pleasure." Severus greeted them. Instantly Katrina stood. "Dawlish, Rebecca, good to see the both of you again."

Lucius walked to Katrina, lifting her hand in his. "It is always a pleasure to see the lovely Katrina by your side, Severus." He kissed the back of her hand as if he were lusting over her.

Katrina slowly pulled her hand away. "And what might bring the four of you here to Hogsmeade?" Severus walked behind her placing his hands on her upper arms.

"Shall we sit?" He motioned to the table that he and Katrina were sitting. "What might be the latest rumors?" he asked as they all sat down.

"Bellatrix has gone in search of him in Romania." Narcissa said rather stiffly. "She wanted me to accompany her there, but, as she knows, I hate the Romanians!"

"Too polite and cheerful for your taste, Narcissa?" Katrina rebutted with a bit of cheerful sarcasm.

The Malfoy's gave Katrina an appalling look. "So…" Severus said quickly changing the subject. "…is anyone else checking on the status of his other where a bouts?"

Dawlish answered. "Rebecca and I are going to Hungary, then to Yugoslavia to check on things there."

"Dear." Katrina said looking at Severus, who turned his attention to her. "Where had it been that I had heard he might be…" She looked into his eyes, acting as if she were pondering a thought. "Was it the States? I can't quite remember." She had felt a hand roam up her thigh as she spoke to him. And knowing it was not Severus, she turned to her neighbor, and gave him an evil grin. "Lucius, if you would like to keep that arm-I suggest you remove it from my leg. Immediately."

"I was only wishing to break you in." He tried to charm her, and she had a plan.

Katrina stood, never looking back at Severus and said, "Why not." Lucius stood as well-Katrina playing the tease, she took her hand and lay it on Lucius chest. Suddenly her teasing look turned into one of rage. "_You_ already _did_!" She looked down to where her hand was laying on his chest; right on top of his heart. She stayed quiet, Severus knowing what she was doing. She was chanting, which had been causing Lucius to try to pull her hand off him.

As he fell to his knees, Narcissa shouted out. "What are you doing to him!"

No one spoke as Katrina kept chanting for some time. "Sweetheart, I think you should let go." Severus gently touched her arms, pulling her back ever so slightly. "I do not wish for you to be reprimanded for this."

She let go of Malfoy, falling back into Severus arms. She turned around in his arms as he smiled down at her. "Alright?"

He grabbed her chin, steadying her as he leaned down to kiss her passionately in front of the others. "Pure perfection, my love."

Narcissa had knelt down to see how Lucius was, when she had her wand out, pointing at Katrina. "I will ask again, what did you do to my husband!"

Katrina knelt down opposite Lucius body. "Nothing he did not ask for in return. You know, the time in which you and your lovely sister, Bellatrix jinxed me." She gave Narcissa a very innocent smile. "Do what you wish with your wand, but, I should warn you I do not need mine."

"Prove it!" Rebecca who had been seated the entire time finally spoke.

Katrina pulled out her wand, held the ends with both hands and snapped it in two. "Katrina!" Severus gasped as well as the others.

She leaned over Lucius body and whispered, "I have more power than you will ever imagine." Katrina stood and looked up at Severus. "Don't worry, my love." She brushed her hand across his cheek. "I know things as well." She smiled only for him. "Are we done here, Severus." She ran her hand up his chest. "I would love to go to Honeydukes and indulge myself in a sea of chocolate delight!"

"Hmmm, yes, my love." Severus voice thick. He looked up at the others. "Think about doing anything like what you had done to Katrina again, and you will be answering to me." Katrina picked up her broken wand, put it in her pocket and parted with her hand lovingly wrapped around Severus' arm. As they walked to Honeydukes, he had to ask, "Why did you break your wand in two?"

She smiled up at him. "Don't worry, Severus. When we get back to the castle, I will just head up to the Headmasters office."

"And what is so important about bringing your wand the Headmasters office?"

"He is the only one who holds the most valuable wand in the wizarding world!"

That had been all that was said about her broken wand as they entered Honeydukes, which they both individually made huge purchases. Severus argued with Katrina about taking care of her bill along with his, but she refused by pulling her money out and paying before he even had his hands in his pockets.

Carrying back the two big bags to the castle, Severus watched Katrina dancing around, nibbling on their favorite candy. She hand fed him some of it as well, knowing that he was relishing in her love.

The things one does for love.

**I found an interesting video on youtube today! If your interested look under deathly hollows part 2, and look for 'severus story' I hope all those who went to the midnight showing enjoyed it! Enjoy the tidbit from youtube as well Thanks for reading :) you made my day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone again for reading my story. I guess with all of the hits and no reviews I am doing a fairly good job at this story! And, I thank you all. **

**as you all know, or should know, none of these characters are mine...how unfortunate! they are the brilliant workings of the very talented J. K. Rowling. I will claim Katrina as my own, only because this is who I want to be! **

**Enjoy! :)  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 11**

**HOW DID SHE KNOW?**

Upon their return to the Castle, Severus brought their things to their chambers. Katrina walked up to Dumbledore's office, but before she could, the spiral staircase had been closed off by the statues of the Gargoyles.

"What say you, little Slytherin girl?" One of the gargoyles said.

"I do say." The other said. "You come with the Potions Master an awful lot."

"She does, doesn't she! The first agreed.

"Would you please let me through to see the Headmaster?" Katrina asked. "I need to speak to him about my wand."

"Such a pity." The second gargoyle admitted. "Dumbledore is not in his office at the moment. What to do, what to do."

"I only ask nicely once." Katrina said holding her hand out to the statues.

"Lemon drops." Came Severus voice as he turned the corner. Slowly the gargoyles moved away, showing the staircase to the Headmasters office. "Do not pay them any mind, dear." Reaching her, he smiled then escorted her up to Dumbledore's office.

Katrina knocked and stood by the door waiting for an answer. "The gargoyles said he wasn't in."

"He would have told the staff if he were going anywhere." Severus opened the door walking in behind Katrina.

"This is a surprise." Dumbledore said at the top of his staircase. "What do I owe the pleasure of this lovely visit?"

"First off…" Severus started. "Katrina seems to think you can mend her wand." Dumbledore descended the stairs, walking to his desk where Severus and Katrina now stood. "Secondly, the Malfoy's and the Dawlish's were the only ones at The Three Broomsticks."

"Pull out your wand, Katrina." Dumbledore asked. Katrina pulled it out, placing it on his desk. "My, my. And why, may I ask, did you do this?"

Katrina hung her head. "To prove to them that I didn't need a wand to inflict a proper punishment on them, sir."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Drastic measures don't you think, Katrina?"

Still bowing her head, she replied. "Yes, sir." Dumbledore pulled out his wand waving it over Katrina's broken one. After he had mended it, Katrina said. "Thank you, sir."

"You are more than welcome." He put his wand away then turned to Severus. "What had they talked to you about, Severus?"

"Nothing of great importance, sir. Which, somewhat surprised me. Just who was going where in search of the dark lord." He looked at Katrina, who had not yet turned around. "Lucius decided he wanted to take Katrina again." His voice became stiff, trying to contain his anger as he continued. "He placed his hand on Katrina's leg. She then flirted with him making him think that he'd be getting what he wanted, though the minute they were both standing, Katrina placed her hand over his heart starting to chant. It was an excellent piece of work she did,, since she scared the others."

"I brought him as close to death as I could, without actually killing him." She still did not look at either of them. Severus walked to her putting his arm around her. "I haven't looked to see if I've been marked anywhere."

Dumbledore turned to the pair. "You mean your face, or your arm?"

She took in a deep breath, fighting her tears. "The marks are not just on my arms, sir." She pulled away from Severus, walking away from them. Not looking at them, she. removed her robes, then removed her blouse, revealing a tank top. Her arms looked completely tattooed. "Before I show you, I must tell you something first." She moved her hair over her shoulder to the front of her. She turned her head to the side saying, "My parents had done something so…" She took another deep breath. "…you will understand once I show you how horrible they are. As an infant, I had been given what has been known as the Ultimate Mark. A gift from them-so to speak." She removed her tank top as they had seen this tattoo on her back. Seven of the deadliest creatures alive. She unclasped her bra, covering her breasts.

There upon her back were a Basilisk, dragon, wolf, a winged beast with many heads, a woman who was part snake, a Minotaur, and a siren.

"Katrina!" Severus gasped. "Why have you never shown these to me?"

"I only have them when I use magic without a wand. Part of the incantations. This is the markings of the darkest magical beings ever-if they all end up touching one another." She clasped her bra, then put her tank top and blouse back on. "I try to keep them as far apart from one another as I can. I want no part of what happens when and if they do touch."

"What will happen, Katrina?" Dumbledore asked just as shocked as Severus had been.

"I have been told I will become all of them." She choked out. She refused to look at them and cautiously walked to the door. "I am deeply sorry that I scared the both of you with my-my…" she didn't finish-running out the door and away from the both of them.

Katrina had run out of the Castle- trying to escape her life. As she wandered by the forbidden forest, she decided to walk in. Sitting on the cold ground, she broke down. She needed this-to be secluded from everyone-including Severus.

Sitting in the Forbidden forest for hours, she finally calmed herself and started walking back out. As she left the forest, she had seen no one and started walking. Not hearing anyone, but sensing someone, she stopped.

She did not turn as she spoke. "How long have you been out here?"

As if knowing who it was, she heard his voice directly behind her. "Shortly after you left Dumbledore's office, we had both seen you from his window entering." He did not touch her, but reached out to her and thought she might still want space. "I wanted to walk in and find you, sweetheart."

"I'm in a way glad that you didn't." She choked out. Trying to collect herself, she looked up at the night sky. "It's a beautiful night. I would love to have enjoyed seeing the sun set."

Walking behind her, he wrapped his arms around her. "I know I have told you this before, but, you are and always will be more beautiful than anything on this Earth. I will love you until I breathe my last breath."

Her breath hitched as she started to cry. "You are an amazing man, Severus Snape."

As the next few months went by, Severus and Katrina stayed happy. During the day they would act as if they hated each other, but they made up for it at night, during Severus time off, by making up to each other and loving one another unconditionally.

Christmas was coming fast and Severus had known that all the Slytherin's were going home for the holidays. He had gone off to buy things for Katrina, while she stayed behind, studying and writing essays to get ahead, so she wouldn't be rushing around before the break ended.

Christmas Eve arrived. Severus was roaming the Castle patrolling the corridors, while Katrina ran around casting spells rearranging the armor just for the fun of it.

When Severus found Katrina, they were on the Seventh floor-the Room of Requirements opened, and the sound of a piano playing through out the Castle.

Katrina did not notice that Severus was her only audience as he stood at the entrance quietly watching her play. Ending the song some time later, Severus clapped his hands together, startling Katrina, who quickly turned around. "How long have you been standing there?" She smiled.

"Shortly after I heard you start playing." He stood where he had been, though wanting desperately to take her in his arms, but, unsure who would be walking around. "If you are done, I would like to escort you back to your room."

She stood, then walked to Severus, who had his arm extended for her to take. As they left the room, she became pouty. "I thought we could have shared a dance together."

Smiling, he looked into her eyes. "We will in our chambers." That night, they went to bed as they always had. Christmas morning came, Severus woke Katrina like he always has. "Happy Christmas, my love." He whispered.

"Happy Christmas to you too, my wonderful Potions Master." She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

"You must get up and open all your gifts."

"What did you go and do that for?" She whispered, holding him close to her. "You're impossible sometimes. _You_ are the only gift I want, and I am thankful that every day I have you."

"Well, as much as I love you, I'm afraid to say there are quite a few things in your chambers that require opening." He pulled away, leaning on his arm watching her.

"I wish that you didn't go through all that trouble for me." She said touching his chest. "I would have been more than satisfied with having you wake me a certain way as my gift."

"But, you let me wake you in our special way every morning, sweetheart." He smiled as he kissed her again. "Get up, I want to know what you have in your room."

As they made their way to what used to be her chambers, she had seen her bed covered in gifts. She turned after a moment, looking at Severus. "You are too much, you know that?"

"If I cannot spoil you, then being with you wouldn't be right." He said as they walked to her bed. "Besides, I get thanked very well after spoiling the woman I love."

She turned in his arms, saying, "That you do. And you will be thanked many times over for today for a very long time."

He quickly kissed her, but lingered. "I am hoping to be thanked many times in just one day." He smiled. "Now, open them all."

As the morning went on, Severus had gotten Katrina many gifts, but what he did not realize was that Katrina equaled everything out by buying him the same amount of gifts.

As the days flew by, school resumed after the start of the new year. In early February, Katrina had gotten up with Severus, but was not feeling like her usual self. She was nauseated, feeling a bit ill. She had never said anything to him about it, she thought it would pass as they day went on. She had gone to the Potions room after breakfast and waited for class to begin.

"Settle down, settle down." Severus told the class. "Your potions have been settling for the weekend and they should be matured for you to finish your potion today. Get your vials on my desk and begin."

Katrina had gotten her vial of potion and started in, by putting it in the cauldron, before adding the other ingredients. Severus wandered around the class, like he always had. He had walked around Katrina as he would degrade everyone around her. As Katrina worked on her potion and caught Severus as they smiled at one another from time to time. Half way through the class, Katrina collapses on the floor.

Turning to see what had happened, Severus said, "Get out of my way!" as he rushed to Katrina side, he knelt down checking her breathing. "Keep working on your potions." He ordered the other students. "I will be back momentarily after taking Katrina to the Hospital wing." He picked Katrina up in his arms. "I will know if you have been goofing around when I get your test vials at the end of class."

Waking shortly after leaving the Potions room, Katrina wakes up in Severus' arms. "Professor, what is going on? Why are you carrying me?"

"Dear, you had fainted in the classroom. I am taking you to the Hospital wing now." Severus whispered.

"Please, Severus, let me walk. I will be fine." She said as Severus had placed her down and put his arm around her. They finally reached the hospital wing after several minutes. "Severus, we do not need to go inside. I will be fine in a few days."

"Dear, I do not know what is wrong with you, and for my benefit, we will go and make sure you are alright." Severus said as Katrina looked at him. "You are going inside this room and getting checked out." He said firmly.

"Alright. I will go inside for you. Only to find out what is wrong with me, which will probably be nothing." Katrina said and they walked inside. They take a few steps and Katrina faints again.

"Katrina." Severus said as he knelt down to her. Madame Pomfry comes walking out of her office.

"Professor Snape, what is going on? Who is it on the floor?"

"It is Katrina, Poppy. This is the second time she has fainted." Severus said with worry in his voice. He picked her up in his arms. "Do you have a bed for her?"

"Yes, right over there." Madame Pomfry pointed to a bed and Severus walked over to it putting Katrina in the bed. As Madame Pomfry started checking over Katrina, she asked, "Professor, do you not have class to attend to now?"

"Yes, I do. It will finish in a half hour, then I will return to check on her."

Severus left somewhat unwillingly, but he knew that Katrina was in the best possible hands. After he left, Madame Pomfry starts checking her over when Katrina wakes. "Madame Pomfry, what is wrong with me?"

"Nothing that I can see with my tests, dear." Madame Pomfry said. "On a whim, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Well, I'm not sure… I think it was in-December." Katrina replied not knowing why she would ask such a question.

"Alright dear, do you think you can make it to the lavatory to give me a urine sample?"

"I can try ma'am." Katrina sat up and got out of bed. She makes it to the lavatory and brings out a cup filled with urine, not knowing what she needed it for.

"Katrina, dear, you should not be standing. Go lie down before you end up on the floor again." Madame Pomfry exclaimed.

"Yes, ma'am." Katrina replied and walked to the bed and had gotten in. She fell asleep as Madame Pomfry continued her tests. She woke some time later to find Severus by her side, waiting for her to wake. "Professor, what are you doing here?" Katrina asked not knowing if it were safe.

"It is alright, dear. Did you sleep well?" He asked touching her forehead, brushing stray hairs out of her face.

"I guess. Madame Pomfry was poking me and then she asked me to go to the bathroom and fill a cup of urine." She started tearing up. "What's wrong with me, Severus?"

"Calm down, sweetheart. We will find out in a few minutes. Madame Pomfry didn't want to wake you up with her findings." He told her.

Opening the curtain moments later, Madame Pomfry walked in. "Oh, good your awake."

"She just woke, Poppy." Severus said.

"Did you find anything wrong with me?" Katrina asked.

"No dear." Madame Pomfry said, but continued. "But, you are pregnant."

"No…no I can't be!" Katrina said as she looked shocked over at Severus who was speechless.

"Now for the record, we will need to know the boy who did this to you. If you refuse, I will have to get the Headmaster."

"You might as well go and fetch him." Katrina answered.

"Very well, then. I shall be back in a few minutes with the Headmaster." Madame Pomfry said a bit annoyed, leaving the room.

There had been silence between the two for a few minutes before Katrina tried to speak. "I'm so sorry, Severus. I never imagined…"

"Katrina, sweetheart, everything will be fine." Severus interrupted her. "I promise."

"I really don't know how to feel about this." She said still shocked. She was not looking at him-she felt ashamed that they created something out of wedlock. "I'm just really scared not knowing what will happen. I don't want to end up like my parents."

"Do not talk like that, love. You do not know how important you are to me. Our child will be given endless love." He turned her head to look at him. "I can't tell you how much I love you right now."

"I guess I'm not so worried about the Headmaster knowing this." She touched her stomach. "I just worry about how the other students will gossip about this. And I worry about you being dismissed when the students parents find out you had an affair with me."

"I wouldn't quite say it was an affair we had, since we're planning on getting married some day." He whispered to her. He let out a deep sigh and continued. "Sweetheart, if we keep it between ourselves, the Headmaster and possibly the staff, then I really see no problem." He lovingly wiped her tears away. "No one will be the wiser unless either one of us lets something slip."

As Severus had been consoling Katrina, Professor Dumbledore arrived. "Oh, good. You're both here."

"I couldn't leave her here feeling abandoned. I've been here since after her potions class had ended."

"That is fine, Severus." Dumbledore said, brushing it off. "I am surprised to hear there will be an addition to the Snape family?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Severus smiled. He looked to Katrina who still had tears rolling down her cheeks. "How shall we handle this, sir?"

"We only have four more months of school left." Dumbledore started. "I think you, Katrina, will be able to conceal yourself until the end of term. Then, next year, we will worry about when the time comes." Katrina only nodded. Dumbledore touched her leg. "Everything will work out, there is nothing to fear Katrina, since you are _not_ pregnant." He winked at Katrina who had looked up in shock.

Instantly, Severus had gotten what the Headmaster's meaning was. "Certainly, sir. It has to be some sort of on going stomach flu." Dumbledore waved and went on his way.

Wiping her eyes, Katrina choked out. "What does that mean, I'm not pregnant?"

"We are the only ones who know you are, and we will carry on as if you have the flu." Severus helped her out of bed. "Let us go to our chambers. You will be able to rest for the remainder of the day.

"What about you? Are you going back to class?" She asked, though, Katrina already knew the answer.

"Afraid so, sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head as they walked out of the room. Walking down the stairs Severus said "We will have to go through the door to your chambers. Then I'll get you in bed." They stayed quiet for the remainder of the walk back to their room. "What are you thinking about, love?" He asked once in their chambers.

"Marriage." She leaned against him, never looking at him. "Unwed parents."

"Is that what has been troubling you the entire time?" She nodded into his chest. "I will marry you when ever you wish."

She still did not look up at him. "Now?" she mumbled.

"I have class in about fifteen minutes." He whispered into the top of her hair as he held her tight. "But, we have this evening, after classes have been dismissed to discuss things with the Headmaster."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**HOW BAD CAN IT REALLY BE?**

The day progressed, Katrina stayed in their chambers for the remainder of the day as Severus constantly came to check up on her. When classes had ended, and after they ate, they ventured up to the Headmaster's office to talk about marriage. Dumbledore then agreed that they should get married, and he was the only witness to the both as they joined hands in a way that it was almost like the unbreakable vow. The only words they spoke were 'I do' or 'I will'. As most newlyweds, they kissed afterward.

As the days rolled by, Katrina and Severus talked during their morning break. "Are you feeling alright today, sweetheart?" Severus said as Katrina lay on the bed trying to not be nauseated.

"I'm sorry, Severus. After potions, I just feel so…so horrible." she whispered, knowing she would have to leave her favorite class, let alone her husband out of her schooling. "I hate to say it, but I think I need to change classes until the end of term."

He sat on the edge of the bed, making sure she was alright. "I won't be angry, love. If that is what is making you ill, then we will have to see what else you can do, or, you can sleep in."

She turned her head looking at him. "That is the last thing I want to do-not be in any of your classes." She wiped a tear that escaped her eye. "I would have to take something I have never wanted to take before."

"What sounds interesting to you?" Severus asked, rubbing her leg. "Foolish wand waving or more Transfiguration would do you good. Maybe even Herbology."

"I have enough knowledge of all of them. Besides, Professor Flitwick gets extremely stressed when I'm in there." She some what smiled. "I thought about something I haven't studied, like maybe Muggle studies." Severus looked at her, she never really had an interest in muggles. "They are out there living freely. I just want to know why they do things the way they do. How they go on with their lives without magic."

"They are evil creatures, muggles." Severus sneered. "I wish some of them dead."

Katrina touched his hand after she sat up in bed. "Why do you hate them so?"

Severus conjured the potions book Katrina had been using the entire year. "Have you read anything in this book?" She nodded. "Did you ever wonder who the half blood prince was?"

She looked at him for a few minutes. "You are, but I never fully understood why you marked yourself that. I thought you were a full blood."

"I am not." He said softly, trying to control his anger. "I am a half breed."

"Why did you never tell me this?" She asked, Severus standing. "Why would you not tell me you were a half blood?"

"Not many know." He whispered. "Mother…" He growled. "…is a full blooded witch. Out of stupidity, she fell in love with a muggle, married him, and I turned out."

"Is that a bad thing? Your mother was in love with a muggle, and had you. I should get in touch with her and thank her." She had now been sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No you should not!" Severus said. "My father was a vial creature who I will despise until the day I die."

Katrina walked over to him, touching his back as he turned to face her. She looked into his eyes. "He tortured you didn't he?" Severus nodded, closing his eyes. "What did he do to make you hate him so much?"

"I do not wish to talk about it, Katrina." He used the voice that she always would hear, but not directed her way.

"Am I not your wife? Do you not think I need to know things such as this?" She whispered getting a bit angry. She looked away, calming herself, then continued. "I thought I would be the one to confide in about things like this. Severus, do you love me?"

"You know the answer to that question." he said looking away from her.

"Then look at me, and tell me you love me." her anger had returned, though not as harshly as before. "I thought that was what being married was all about-telling each other every little detail about growing up. You know about my life, yet you still insist on keeping your lips sealed about yours." she walked away from him looking at the opposite wall.

He walked to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Katrina Snape, I love you with everything I have. You have brought things out of me that I never thought I had. This hatred I have toward my parents is very deep and I wish to keep it there for eternity."

"It's in your past, Severus. It is not good to keep things bottled up, such as anger toward anyone." she did not look at him yet. Her anger still boiling.

He took a deep breath. "I will only tell you this once. He was abusive and my mother never did anything to stop it. He even hit her and she did nothing, though the last day of his-worthless life was the last time he did anything to either of us."

"You killed him, didn't you?" Severus nodded, knowing she would know this as well. "What did your mother do when she found out?"

He was walking away from her. "She had been there that night. I had just gotten home from Hogwarts when he was drunk, starting in on my the second I walked in the door." He sat in a chair as Katrina walked in front of him. He never looked up at her. "I had enough after he hit me across the face with his belt; his most powerful weapon, and as I looked back at him, with my wand out, I killed him. Mother was furious with me, saying that we depended on him for his knowledge of muggles." He spat out the last word as Katrina straddled his lap. "He was the first I had killed. Then I became a death eater and, as I'm sure you know, I have killed many after that."

Katrina gently lifted Severus head, kissing him on the lips. "I love you no matter what, Severus Snape. No matter what you were in the past, or how evil you were, I love you and only you. You did what you thought was right, and if you would like to know, I would have loved, and still would love to kill mine."

"Katrina, it is one thing to be tortured by a fellow witch or wizard, but it is the complete opposite being abused by a muggle."

"That is what you're feeling, that you were abused worse than I? Severus, no two people are alike, especially when they are being abused. Your parents and my parents are alike in the fact that they thought it was enjoyable to see their children in pain. I have been worried about that since the day we found out about what we made."

Finally, he looked up, shocked. "We will never be like our parents. I told you that our child will know that we love him or her unconditionally. Have I ever struck a student who had been out of line since you arrived here?" he was upset, and slightly angry.

Katrina took a deep breath, saying, "There is one you torture constantly." She could not help but smile as she said this. "And I think you enjoy it as much as she does." she had done it. She lightened the mood between the two of them.

"Why are you sitting on my lap?" He whispered as if he now just noticed where she had been. "Are you trying to seduce me, young lady?"

She smiled at him. "Anything for a excellent grade, Professor." she said seductively as she ground herself against him.

"I do not think this is in our best interest." She still had not stopped, though she unfastened his belt, unbuttoned his pants and zipper as well. "I must inform you, I will not be enjoying any of this."

Katrina cocked a brow. "I think differently, Professor. You have no idea the skills I have to make a man beg for more." her smile made him falter as she adjusted herself to him. "By the end of this class, Professor, you will be wanting to stay here for more." Pushing herself down on his erection, she slowly started moving back and forth. Severus held her hips as he pushed himself deeper inside her making her moan.

"You will have to do better than that, if you want an Exceeds Expectations." he groaned into her now bare chest. She started grinding herself against him, feeling the pressure build within her, he moaned. "You are so very tight. I want more than anything to stay here with you the rest of the day."

"Then you best hurry and finish, so you can beg for more later." she started shaking ready for her climax.

Picking her up, placing her on the floor, he whispered. "I feel you're in need of much more punishment than what I can give you at this time." He started thrusting himself into her, making softly scream his name. "Severus, please don't stop." She was near her end as she lifted her ass off the floor ready to explode on him. She did just that and he kept thrusting his cock into her wanting release himself.

His lips were on hers when it was his turn. "It is against my better judgment." he whispered. "But I quite enjoyed this. We will be doing this again, yes?"

"Most definitely, Professor." She smiled. "Say, maybe after classes are dismissed?"

He pulled himself off her, putting himself back together. "Meet me in my office straight after for your…detention, Mrs. Snape."

As the next few months went by, Katrina had started classes in Muggle studies, finding it a bit boring, but taking it all the same. By the second month of her pregnancy, she had noticed she had a slight bump. Getting checked out regularly by Madame Pomfry, the Mediwitch told her that it was normal for small women to start to show early. She let it slide, though Katrina let Severus know that she was scared that others would find out before term ended. He reassured her that everything would be fine, and if anyone did question her about it, she would immediately tell Severus, who would hunt them down and wipe their memories clean so they would not spread anything around the entire school.

In June, they had told everyone goodbye, and parted from Hogwarts to Spinsters End. Upon arriving, Katrina started her cleaning as she always did. Severus who had been in the kitchen making lunch walked out seeing Katrina doing what he told her not to. "Sweetheart, you must not over do yourself. Lets eat, and I will help you do the dusting and what not."

Katrina sighed. "This isn't what I would call over exertion, Severus. I mean I'm not stretching, I'm using magic constantly."

"You look worn out from the apparition here, Katrina. You should be lying down."

"And if I lie down how is this house going to look livable again?" She smirked.

Eying her, Severus sat down, waving his hand for Katrina to join him. "Lets eat before we argue about any of this. I want to know you are well fed."

Katrina sat beside him and started eating. The baby bulge had become exceptionally larger. "That is all I seem to be doing anymore is eating." Severus smiled as they both went on. "I have been looking at women in general lately, wondering if they are this big when they're only four months along."

"I am sure you are fine, my love." he took a bite of food before saying, "Maybe you're having twins." he smiled at her.

Katrina's eyes became large by that comment and replied, "I hope you're poking fun at me about my worries, because if I am having twins you are in for some very severe punishment."

Severus laugh was carefree and that was the only time that he would be so free. "I highly doubt you will be in any situation to jinx or even curse me."

"But, since it is me that you have married and so willingly had gotten pregnant, I will find a way."

"You are not allowed to use magic anyway." Severus said in his slow dangerous tone.

"Uhg!" Katrina said falling back on the sofa. "I had completely forgotten." She had been acting as if she were feigning having to do all the house work without magic. "What will I ever do."

"You will go to our bedroom after you have finished eating and lay down. Just like I had said before."

"I'm surprised you haven't made me do that yet." She raised her brows. "Would you carry me upstairs to our room?" Her face became a playful pout. Severus leaned over kissing her quickly.

Jokingly he replied, "Not while you look like that I won't. I might put my back out and be good to no one for the remainder of the summer holidays."

Katrina having not any good come back to that quietly sat eating the rest of her lunch. When she was done, she had gotten up and walked up the stairs. She knew that soon Severus would follow, wondering what she would be up to.

As the summer went on, Katrina had gotten bigger. September would be coming around soon, and she was sitting down one day working on booties, blankets and anything else she could think of to make for her unborn child.

In mid July, the pair had traveled to Hogsmeade to acquire about a house for Katrina to live in during the school year while Severus teaches. There is one that Katrina instantly falls in love with and Severus signs the papers to buy it. As soon as that is done, Katrina conjures up cleaning supplies and starts cleaning every room at once, while Severus returns the Spinsters End, packing everything that will be needed for school and to live in the cottage in town.

Weeks after they move in, Katrina is sent an owl and they journey to Diagon Alley. Transfiguration, Herbology and of course Potions will be her only classes. And, it wouldn't be some sort of trip without almost being caught either. One of the Slytherin's stopped Severus, while buying a new cauldron for Katrina among herbs that he had needed for his storage.

"Lovely to see you, Professor." A seventh year shouted. "Mum, Dad, come quickly."

"It is good to see you will be taking Potions again, Miss Westdale." Severus said in his business like tone. "Ahh, Mr. And Mrs. Westdale. Pleasure as always to see the both of you."

Katrina started to walk back to Severus, when she noticed the girl and her parents talking to Severus. Quickly as she could-in her condition, turned away looking around at other herbs that Severus might need in the future. She would have to dig out her father's invisibility cloak to visit Hogwarts and rummage through his personal store.

Severus had seen her, watching as he spoke to the parents. He wanted to get out of the shop, and return to his own shopping- or rather, Katrina's needs. "If you would excuse me. I also need to finish up on my list of things I will be in need of during the school year." The three bid Severus farewell, as he walked out of the shop.

Katrina snuck out without anyone noticing her, or her pregnancy and met up with Severus not far away. But, far enough that she had to walk past the ice cream shoppe. She turned to look at the goods in the window, but kept walking as her stomach rumbled.

As they met up, Severus smirked. "Think it's funny watching a pregnant woman drool over ice cream?" She smiled reaching him. "I wish, for just one day, you could have this heavy load, right here." She rubbed her enlarged stomach. "And then you can deal with extremely weird cravings in the middle of the night, and everything that swells."

Severus laughed, enjoying her rantings. "I do not love you any less, my beautiful wife." He grabbed her bag, throwing it over his shoulder, and walking toward the bookstore to get the books that Katrina would need, and look for more interesting pieces of literature that might spark his interest. "I will buy you as much ice cream as you'd like when we are done in here."

Katrina quickly found her books, while Severus looked around for anything that he found of interest. As of course the only thing that he had found interesting had been his wife. Severus ended up paying for the purchases and they walked the short distance back to get ice cream.

"Since you're spoiling me today, I had been thinking." Katrina said after savoring her hot fudge sundae.

"And what might that be, Katrina-hoping all of the ice cream you're eating is just for our child?" He laughed as he ate his own ice cream concoction.

"You are so very hilarious, Professor." She stood up looking across the table at his stomach. "I see you are starting to gain a little around the middle yourself." She sat back down, smiling over her small victory.

"When we are done here." He started. "We will head to The Leaky Cauldron for dinner." He placed his empty cup on the table, awaiting Katrina to finish.

Finally placing her cup on the table, she stood up. "I'm ready when you…are."

"What's wrong, sweethearts?" Severus asked as he quickly stepped around the table to hold Katrina. "Maybe we should go home. It has been a very busy day for you."

"I'm alright, love." She whispered. "Just a slight twinge."

"Fine." He answered. "But, I must insist I take you home if I think you are done for the day."

"I am sure to let you know." She told him as they set off for the pub where Katrina once worked.

On their walk, Katrina still had a few light twinges that she could hide from Severus, though she wasn't sure if she hid them well. Every time she sucked in a quick breath, he was looking at her with the most worried expression he had ever given her. They had made it to the pub, where they sat down and ate. Severus watching Katrina very closely which did not bother as it would someone who was not married to him. She enjoyed his endless attention, and the way they would insult each other sporadically through out the day just for the fun of it.

Standing as they were about ready to leave, Katrina grabs onto Severus as she is grabbing the bottom of her stomach. "Sweetheart." Severus gasped as he did not know what was happening. "What is it?"

"I think it's time to go home and wait." She groaned out in a bit of pain. "I think we might be having a baby soon."

Holding Katrina in his arms he aperated out of The Leaky Cauldron as quickly as he could. He told Katrina of nothing, but when they arrived, he whispered, "I would rather be safe knowing that it is time by a professional."

They had gotten a room for her. Severus helping her into a gown and then helping her in bed as they waited patiently. "I'm not ready for this, Severus." Katrina cried. She started to have a contraction, and her ranting about not being ready stopped.

"Katrina, you will be a wonderful mother." Severus whispered to her, soothing her as they looked into each others eyes. "I will make sure of it."

**You can always leave a review I would just love to see my inbox filled with 'fanfiction review' lol thanks again for reading :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reading everyone! I know I am skipping around a lot on this chapter, and I apologize, but I really didn't want to throw a lot of senseless things in that wasn't worth reading and I didn't want anyone bored.**

**Now, as you are reading their first time, or their honeymoon, let me tell you that while I was typing this, I pictured Alan Rickman in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves! **

**Enjoy :)  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 13**

**READY OR NOT**

As the night progressed, so did Katrina's pains. Severus was right in bringing her to Saint Mungo's. During her contractions, she had to have her wand removed forcefully as she tried to jinx Severus on many occasions. The last, she had attempted to jinx his manhood! Luckily for him, he had been ready for when he knew she would have another contraction and she would start in.

The further along she had gotten, she had been screaming and cursing at anyone and everyone-mainly Severus. She had the Mediwitches and wizard so scared of her, they proceeded with caution when they entered her room.

Time came for her to push, and push she did, screaming as finally the little being she held inside her for so long had entered the magical world. A little girl she and Severus named, Amelia Grace. "She's as beautiful as her mother." Severus, for the first time ever was showing his emotions in front of anyone other than Katrina.

"Mrs. Snape, we need to take the baby." The Mediwitch told her as she handed baby Amelia to Severus.

"What's wrong?" Katrina asked. Someone had taken the baby from Severus as soon as Katrina took in a sharp breath again.

Severus took hold of Katrina, as he had before, helping her through the pain once again. And was he ever shocked. "Breathe, sweetheart. It will be over soon." He looked at the Mediwizard, who was between Katrina's legs ready to grab another. "There is one more?"

"It is looking that way." The Mediwizard told him.

As last time, she had pushed again, though she did not have to push for long before this little one decided to make its way into the magical world. As soon as it was out, it let Severus and Katrina know that this one would be a troublesome one-screaming the instant it came out. This one, a boy, they named Severus Ignasious Junior. Katrina did nothing but cry, as the both of them held their newborns in their arms.

"Little Severus." Severus said chocked up again. "This is so amazing, Katrina."

As Katrina looked up at him, she could see the tears he had been shedding for both of his children. "I love you so very much-daddy." She was just as choked up as Severus was.

Katrina had fallen asleep while holding her children. The witches and wizards quickly took them as Severus went to send out owls to Dumbledore and the staff informing everyone that their children were born and healthy, and Katrina had done an extremely well job through out the whole labor and delivery. Dumbledore had been the first to send congratulations, along with items needed for the children. The rest of the staff had sent things as well. McGonagall sent outfits, Sprout, a handful of blankets and Flitwick, he sent a not stating things for all of them have been sent to the cottage in Hogsmeade. After the replies and gifts were received, Severus settled himself in beside Katrina and slept.

The witches and wizards sent them all home the following day. Severus sent Katrina upstairs to their room and placed two bassinets up for Amelia and Severus.

The days had gone by, Severus reluctantly had to leave for the Castle for the start of term. Katrina let him go knowing that he would be home later that evening. Everything went well while he was gone, since the babies slept most of the time.

A few weeks into the school year, Severus had not come home during the day to make sure things were going well, though if she were in a very tight spot, he had made sure she could easily contact someone at the Castle. Katrina had had a hard time with the children one day, and she could not get in contact with anyone. By the time Severus arrived, the children were asleep and Katrina crying. Not knowing why, he walked up to her. "Sweetheart, what has gotten you so upset?" He knelt down in front of her, pulling her hands from her face. "Tell me, sweetheart."

She took in a deep breathe. "I am so tired, Severus." More tears escaped her eyes. "All I seem to be doing is crying lately during the day. I can't even take care of you at night, not that I can anyway, but still!"

He knew what she was talking about. "Katrina, just because we cannot make love yet, does not make me love you any less." He stood, pulling her up into his arms. "You please me in other ways than just laying under me." He looked over at their sleeping children. "I am very proud of what we have made together, and when you are healed and ready, I will ravish you like never before."

She looked up at him, "I hate this." She whispered. "I hate not being able to satisfy you like we used too. I want to pleasure you and only you, Severus. I see your want for me every time we are in bed, and yet I am not allowed to. Isn't there a potion to speed things up?"

"There is, but, I will not make it for you." She looked at him disappointed, trying to pull away from him, but Severus held her tight in his arms. "Do not get mad at me, Katrina. You are breastfeeding them, and if I give you the potion, it might harm our children."

"Understandable." She sighed. "Four more weeks of not being able to touch you the way I want to touch you is going to be extremely difficult."

Severus laughed. "Four more weeks will give me plenty of time to find someone willing enough to keep the children for the night. I plan on taking you somewhere that weekend and having a night of pure pleasure." He touched her lips with his. "It will be a night where you will do nothing but let me indulge in pleasuring you to the ends of the Earth." His lips lingered next to hers. "I will wait forever if need be, my love. And when we are able too, I will make you scream my name."

They started working themselves up, just talking to each other about the weekend that Severus was going to plan. They had agreed to go to a secluded island, pay for a romantic room, and have the honeymoon they had missed out on when they had gotten married.

During the next few weeks, Severus had talked to Dumbledore about having someone watch the children for at least a night. Dumbledore, knowing they never took a honeymoon insisted they stay for the entire weekend at the destination, Severus had told him about. He would send at least four house elves to the cottage, and drop in to see how they were holding out. As for the nights, Dumbledore had said he would bring them to the Castle so the other Professors could spend some time with the children.

The other two weeks flew by, and by the weekend Severus and Katrina disaperated to the island. Walking from a pub after eating, Katrina stopped in front of a window of a shoppe, gazing at the most amazing piece of jewelry she had ever seen before. Of course, Severus went in, Katrina in tow, and asked for the three pieces in the window. A necklace, earrings, and a bracelet. He took the necklace, and placed it around Katrina's neck, appraising how it would look on her. Without her knowing, as she looked in the small mirror in the shoppe, Severus paid for them. He clasped the bracelet on her wrist and made her put on the earrings as well. He admired how beautiful they looked on her. Then again, he would admire her in Hippogriff feathers, if that was what she had on.

"Lets go back to our room." Severus whispered in her ear. "I am more than ready to spend the night awake doing things to you that you will never imagine."

"Oh really?" She smiled looking at him in the small mirror. "And what if my husband comes and finds us together?"

"I will have to kill him." He smiled back at her. "No one will touch you like I will. Satisfy you like I, or ever make you scream for more, than I."

They had walked out of the shoppe, heading straight for their room. As soon as they had gotten inside, Severus used his wand to lock the door and put a charm around the door so no one would hear how loud they actually could be. As he turned back around, he flicked his wand, instantly removing everything but the jewelry that she had on. Katrina could only stand there as she watched Severus undress.

As he smiled, he ordered, "Bed, now!" Katrina just stood there looking at him. She was not about to give in to this man, who ordered her to do something. A few seconds passed as he pointed to the bed. She shook her head slowly, eye brow raised and a slight smirk on her lips. "You dare defy my orders?" She said nothing, just kept smirking at him. "You will pay for that, young lady." He growled with a devious smile. He walked out of his pants, taking his boxers off as he walked over to where she stood. "When I give you an order, I expect you to obey." His voice was soft-never demanding of her.

She looked into his eyes, knowing that they both wanted each other more than anything. She spoke softly, slowly, and deliberately. "No." The smirk that followed caused Severus' lips to turn up into a devious smile.

As he wrapped his arms around her waist, he quickly, wantingly, pulled her close to him. "You refuse to do what I have ordered you to do?" They were both gazing into each others eyes. The lust they both shared for one another at this very moment cannot be set into words.

Playing into the game that they would always do to keep their sexual intimacy alive, Katrina continued to tease her husband. "Yes." Her words were soft, slow, and very sensual. "Even if you are a Prince, you will never be able to do more than just see my naked body." She glided her hands up his arms, not knowing that he had them both moving to the enormous bed that they would make love in for the next two days.

"I will take what is mine." He picked her up, gently laying her on the bed to her complete surprise. "And you are mine." His voice thick, as he lay between her legs. "I will be taking my fare maiden tonight." He hovered over her, leaning down to kiss her. As he placed his manhood between her folds, he pushed in. He missed this, their role playing games, but, as he filled her, she let out a horrifying gasp. "What is it love?" Even during the times of role playing, if she were in pain it would all stop.

After not being touched in so long, and dealing with the healing, and the fact that he was very well endowed, he hurt. "I'm fine, my Prince. It's just-just that since we haven't for a while, I'm a bit…"

"Sore yet." He didn't ask.

He pulled out slowly as he watched her. "Severus, please. I just need to-to…" he pulled out of her, laying on his side. "I did not tell you to get off me." She reprimanded him. "I can have sex now, it was just hurting a little. I want to continue."

"I will not force you into making love if you're still recovering." he said as he lay on the bed watching her.

"Well…" She started as she rubbed his chest. "The evil Prince isn't supposed to care whether or not she is in pain. He needs to get what he came for. And, the fare maiden is wanting for him to deflower her." She smirked.

Climbing back on top of her he pushed himself in. She gasped again at his side, but all role playing had been thrown out the window as he started thrusting in and out of her drenched pussy. The soft moans coming from them both, made this time far better then what they had ever imagined it being. Katrina started thrusting her hips up, meeting his thrusts in wanting him to start fucking her. In all their time together, he was always gentle with her. She begged for him to fuck her tonight, though he kept the same loving, caring pace that he always did.

"Turn on your side." He ordered after pulling his still hard cock out of her now extremely wet hole. "If you want to be fucked, I will give you what you want- my way." As she turned, he pushed her top leg in front of her, straddling the one on the bottom as he plunged into her wetness once again.

Groaning in pure ecstasy, she moaned as he started to give her that tingling feeling that she always loved. Grabbing the pillow she lay her head on, with one hand, and placing her other hand on his thigh, she pushed her ass up at him, making his already deep thrusts go even deeper into her, hitting spots that she never knew existed, screaming his name. Her muscles were clenching around him. Severus always loved when he knew she were about to orgasm, he always wanted to pleasure her, and give her what she wanted. This time was no different, as she exploded all over him. Usually he would follow, but not tonight. He had not touched this woman in over six weeks, and he did not want to give into her just yet. As he kept massaging his still hard cock deep within her tightness, she screamed for him not to stop. Sheets were being pulled off the bed as she rode out her second orgasm, though this time, Severus could not withstand the constricting of her muscles in her love tunnel that he was delving into with such force and lust that it had been his time in a matter of minutes, exploding deep into her tunnel, both screaming the others name.

As Severus lay beside her, Katrina lay on her side, as she too tried to collect her breath. They lay there, smiling at one another, holding each other close, after the sexual encounter they had just shared. It did not take either of them long to recover, before going at it like two young lovers.

October had come, and to the surprise of everyone, the Headmaster and the entire staff were planning a Halloween Ball, along with the evening meal of sweets. Severus had been home on all hollows eve getting ready. Katrina had told Severus that she did not think it was a good idea for her to go, since she would have been a seventh year, and students would get suspicious. In the back of her mind, she had been planning on surprising him after about an hour after it started.

"I would love for you to accompany me, sweetheart." Severus whispered as they stood by the fireplace.

Katrina had been wearing a robe, concealing herself. "I do as well, my love. It's just that-I don't think that I could get some of the house elves to take care of the children." She had a sad smile on her face, but she indeed had at least three house elves-the three that had taken care of the children before when they went on their belated honeymoon to watch them for when she went up to the Castle.

Severus let out a deep sigh. "I would very much have enjoyed the Ball, if you would have been there. They always seemed endless when you were not around." He kissed her, debating internally whether he should go or not.

"I miss you already." She whispered into his lips. "Now go, before I have second thoughts and have my wicked way with you, Professor." With one last kiss, Severus stepped into the fireplace and went to the Castle.

Upon his exit, Katrina started getting ready, putting on make-up and doing her hair. She had bought an outfit at the beginning of the month after Severus had told her there would be a dance on Halloween. She decided that it would be much safer if she had it sent to Professor McGonagall, where she would keep the white, Roman-style type dress in her chambers, so that if Katrina used the floo network she would not get her dress dirty from the soot in the fireplace.

The house elves arrived, Katrina kissed her children good bye, and proceeded to let the elves know that there had been formula placed on the counters in the kitchen for the children. She left for McGonagall's office, where she was met by her favorite teacher.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had decided to not come, Katrina." Professor McGonagall said flustered upon Katrina's entrance.

Katrina smiled bright and excited. "I would have let you known if I weren't coming, Professor. Besides, I want to see the look on every students face when I walk up to Severus. Well, not just their reaction, but Severus' as well."

"You mean you've kept this a secret from him?" She said shocked. "I always thought the two of you told each other everything."

"We do." Katrina said shrugging her shoulders. "Just not this time."

"Go get dressed. I have a few last minute things I need to finish up with the Gryffindors and I will meet you downstairs in the Great Hall in say half an hour?"

"Go ahead, Professor. I will find my way down as soon as I'm finished here." Katrina said walking over and fetching her dress.

McGonagall left the room for Katrina to get ready. The Ball had already started, but tonight, she wanted to be a little late, making sure that everyone would be in the Great Hall when it was her time to enter. Dumbledore had been in on this as well, and had apparently not said a word to Severus about any of it. Dumbledore though, had the important job of keeping Severus in there so he would not miss the opportunity of catching his wife's entrance.

She had brought her invisibility cloak with her and decided to cover herself with it and journeyed down the dungeons, to where she would place it in the chambers where she and Severus used to share and walked out. No one was around, everyone at the Ball, she proceeded to walk up the stairs and toward the Great Hall. The doors were opened, and many were dancing to the music that had been playing.

Katrina stood there for a few minutes, no one noticing her there except for the Headmaster. He nodded toward Katrina and instantly she used her magic. The magic without a wand, conjuring the students and those staff members who had been dancing to gently part, like the Red Sea. Severus looked toward the double doors as he had seen the dancers parting, noticing the most beautiful of creatures that he had ever seen before. She looked like a Greek Goddess as she slowly made her way through. Neither of them had heard the gasps from the students as they had seen Katrina for the first time this school year. They only watched one another-meeting in the middle of the dance floor as the students stopped and stood in amazement, all wondering why she had now entered the school, and why she was headed toward the Potions Master.

As the two met, they kissed, not caring who saw them or not. Severus grabbed her up and started dancing with her, while the others just stood in awe as they watched the Professor, and former student so intimate with each other in front of everyone.

After a few minutes of dancing, Severus spoke. "My love, you are…I-I am speechless as to how beautiful you look tonight. You are beyond beautiful. Words cannot describe how taken aback I am to see you here."

The smile on her face by not only what he had said, but his expression was enough to know that she was glad that she did this for him. "And, Professor Snape." She whispered as they danced. "I did not get the chance to tell you how incredibly handsome you looked before you left earlier." They kissed again, longer and with more passion than what anyone had ever seen from them before.

Soon the song ended, and the two of them walked to from the dance floor over to the staff members who were not dancing. Before anything could be said about Katrina's surprising arrival, Katrina heard some students talking. "Who does she think she is coming in her and dancing with a Professor? And Snape of all people!"

Another started talking. "I know! You do remember the rumors that were going around last year though, don't you?" Those who were in a small circle all shook their heads. "Katrina slept her way through Potions to get an Exceeds Expectations on her N.E.W.T.S

And apparently it ended up that the two of them slept together the entire school year since she wasn't in the Slytherin Dorm's last year."

Yet another girl nodded and spoke. "I was told they were careless and she had gotten pregnant by him!"

Katrina could not take it anymore. Severus was carrying on a conversation with Dumbledore and apparently not listening to what the students were saying not only about him, but Katrina as well. She turned her head to the girls who were in a loose circle and said, "You're right that I had gotten pregnant. But, I did not sleep with him to get an Exceeds Expectations for my N.E.W.T.S. I stayed with him because I loved him. Still do actually. And for your information, I did not have one of his children-I had two." She ended-her voice that much like Severus'. "Trust me, he has rubbed off on me as well." She said more dangerous than what Severus ever would.

"Katrina, sweetheart." Severus said as he caught the end of her viciousness to the girls. "Is everything-alright?"

Katrina instantly turned to face him. "It is now, my love."

"Would you like to dance some more?" He offered with his arms wrapped around her back as they swayed to the music.

"That I would." she whispered. They walked out to the dance floor, Katrina turning around wrapping an arm around him. "I love you so." She said as they stared into each others eyes.

He smiled at her as everyone had seen that the grouchy Potions Master actually has a heart. "I love you as well, my love."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to everyone who patiently waited for this chapter. Some exciting news...my computer had a virus thanks to my wonderful husband who clicks on anything just to see what it is! So, hopefully that is taken care of, but the next computer we get, he will NOT be touching! **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 14**

**THE LONG ROAD AHEAD**

The years had gone by quickly for Severus, Katrina and their now, four children. The children; Amelia and Severus Junior were eight, Abraxix was six, and Jeremiah was four. This year had the entire school staff anxious about the arrival of a boy named Harry Potter. Katrina had learned that this boy was the downfall to the dark lord ten years prior, and a few years after Katrina had arrived at Hogwarts.

Severus was not at all happy to know he would be teaching the child of the woman he had once loved many years ago, but Severus kept it well hidden from Katrina. After the school year had started, Severus had come home in a foul mood. Katrina instantly knew something was amiss, and decided to ask him. "Severus, ever since you returned home this evening, you have been-I don't know-very distant. What is wrong?"

His eyes shot like daggers to Katrina's, and she knew he was angry over something. "That Harry Potter is not worthy of being a wizard. The insufferable ingrate couldn't even tell me where to find a beazor."

She walked in front of him kneeling down, his gaze sharper than a knife, cut right through her. She did not let it get to her, though she was sure to know that he could see the pain in her eyes. "Why do you think he would be any different than the other children?"

"He was the one to rid the magical world of the dark lord, Katrina." He spat at her like venom. "That child looks so much like his father, I cannot bare to see how he turns out. I am sure he will be nothing like his mother."

"And who were his parents?" She asked, wondering why he was so upset by this young boy who saved them all. "I am sure he did nothing to make you angry other than not knowing where a beazor came from."

"He looks like his father." The venom slipping from his tongue would be deadly if he were a serpent.

"Tell me why you despise this boy?"

"I love his mother." He said in a threatening tone. "I've loved her since we were little kids, before we even were at Hogwarts!"

Katrina was a bit taken aback, but did everything in her power to not show any emotions. Her voice betrayed her when it cracked. "You said you love her. You still do, don't you?" She asked accusingly, standing up and walking away. "Tell me, Severus Snape, tell me that you love her still!"

Severus stood, staring at Katrina's back with a loathing that he confessed this to her. "I always will love her, Katrina!"

With her chin starting to quiver, she took a deep breath. "And I thought I was the one to have stolen your heart all those years ago." Tears seeped from her eyes now. "Do I look like this boys mother?" She turned her head slightly to one side. "Why did you marry me, Severus if you still loved another woman who is now dead?"

"It brought back a lot of _memories _seeing him. I will not apologize for what I had said to you. Lily was my first true love."

Katrina was still angry. "Answer my question." She did not move. She did however want to slap him for what he was saying.

"No, you don't." Moving away from his chair, he walked toward the stairs. "I will love Lily until the day I die. Maybe then I will be able to be with her."

Katrina pulled her wand, aiming it at Severus, "Get out!" more anger spilled from her veins as she threw a hex at the man she not only married, but loved and had children with as well. "I am the one who bore your children! I am the woman who married you, who I thought made you a man instead of who you once were!" She walked out through the kitchen and out the back door, not caring if Severus followed or not, which he did not.

The days had drug by slowly, with Severus not returning at all. At the end of the second week, Dumbledore arrived at the house, wanting some answers for himself. Katrina opened the door, surprise etched on her face, and swollen eyes. "I apologize for not informing you of my visit before hand, Katrina."

"Please, sir, come in." Katrina said accompanying him into the kitchen. "Why is it you came for, sir?"

"For one, sir is out of the question anymore." Dumbledore sat down, while Katrina started making tea for them both. "It is Albus, and you should have been calling me that for some time now." Katrina turned around when he said this, then hung her head. "I do realize that old habits die hard, and that is why you still call me sir, or Professor. But, anyway, I came to see what has happened between you and your husband. The man has been very distant lately and refuses to talk to anyone about it. And, now that I see you, you are looking as if you have not slept since."

Walking over to the table now, Katrina sat, wiping the tears that had just escaped her eyes rubbing both her hands down her face. "It all has to do with the Potter boy." She answered softly. "That he still loves his mother, Lily, I think her name was."

"Ahh, yes." Dumbledore nodded. "I should have thought as much." He reached a hand over to touch Katrina's. "He had loved her for a very long time. Like I said, old habits die hard. And, as I'm assure you are aware, they had been friends since before school." Katrina nodded.

Sighing deeply, Katrina spoke as if she were about ready to break down. "Albus-I am not going to make up with that man. I know I am being stubborn right now, but, I feel it is he who needs to apologize to me for all the things he had said." Absentmindedly she waved her wand for the tray with cups and the tea kettle and brought it to the table. She served themselves both tea and sat there stewing. "I cannot fathom why he would marry me, when he still loved another."

"Katrina, you will need to be the one to go to his office." Dumbledore said in a soft fatherly tone. "You still love him, do you not?" She nodded in which he continued. "Then go to him. I do know that you are not as stubborn as he is, but, he also wishes to be with you when I see him at mealtimes. And, since I know you will say yes, I have the three favorite house elves at the ready to apperate here for when you wish to go." he was looking over his half moon spectacles, awaiting her answer.

Looking up at him, and knowing that expression all too well, she threw her hands in the air. "Uhg, fine, you win, Albus." Standing, the house elves appeared within seconds. "Let me change and I will journey to the school."

"Lovely." Dumbledore stood and walked to the entrance of the sitting room. "I will be in my office if anything worse happens."

Katrina smiled for the first time in what seemed like a very long time. "You will, since you will hear word from Madame Pomfry that Severus is in the Hospital Wing."

As soon as Dumbledore disaperated out of the cottage, Katrina went upstairs to change. The children were happy to see, not only their mother going to the school to fetch their father, but also that the three house elves had come to visit them again.

As she bid the children farewell, they had been playing with the house elves. The house elves were floating the children's toys in the air, making them do all funny sorts of things.

Katrina walked out the door, heading toward the school and finally inside. She knew that it was about time for Severus' break, and she also knew that he would go to his office to prepare himself for the remainder of the day, or to grade papers and potions. When she arrived in his office, classes were still in session and close to dismissing, so she sat in his chair-the one where no one is allowed, not even her, and waited as patiently as she could. She grabbed a book, and started reading through it, and when he walked into his room, she calmly put the book down on his desk.

"What are you doing here?" As if in a worse mood than before, his tone was harsher. "You shouldn't even be allowed in the Castle."

Raising her brows, she stood from the chair, walking over to him. "I came to bring you home. But, if you're enjoying life without me, then I guess I will return to the cottage to raise my children without you." The tension between the two could not even be cut with a knife.

Walking to his desk, he replied, still in a vulgar tone. "Bring me home? Why would you want to do that for? You think I do not love you, that I love Lily far more than you."

"Well?" Katrina asked as Severus walked up to her. The silence between the two had become deadly. "Do you love Lily more than I, your wife?"

His voice was slow, and deadly sounding. "What do you think?"

"You're a stubborn git, you know that?" she looked up into his eyes, yet saw no love for her at all. "It was a waste of time to come here, I see. I'll just go." She started to walk past him when he grabbed her by the arm. "What do you want from me? You do not love me anymore, just let me go." she was trying to hold herself together, but, she knew it would not last long. She was near her point to just start breaking down and crying.

"You think I do not love you anymore?" Severus asked, looking down at her in which she was not looking at him. He grabbed her by the back of the hair, pulling it back, making her look up at him. His voice still deadly, he spoke. "How do you think I could not love you, Katrina. You were the one who opened my heart-the one who stole it." His voice was becoming softer, more loving.

"She never loved you. She would have never loved you the way I love you, Severus." Katrina whispered as their lips became extremely close. Severus had been leaning into her, wanting to take his wife back. "I am the one with your children, who misses you. I am your wife, your lover, or so I thought."

"You are and always will be my love." Severus kissed her, working his way down to her jaw line and neck. "I have loved you enough to marry you, give you children, even to let you stay in my chambers when you were in school. Why would I not love you?"

"Severus." She wanted to ask him, but she was not sure how she should word it. It just came out the way she could only think of asking. "Who is your only love?"

Severus pulled away slightly looking at her slightly taken aback. "Why would you ask such a question? You should know the answer."

"It would seem that I do, though right now I am very confused as to what it is you are really wanting now."

"You, Katrina are the only woman I want. The only woman that makes me feel alive. You make me forget who I had once been." he whispered into her lips, placing a chaste kiss which she reluctantly returned. "I love you and only you, Katrina."

Tears seeped from her eyes as they stood there now staring at one another. "Then why is she always on your mind? What was it about her that made you fall in love with her-keep trying to get her to love you in return? Why did she not return that love-the love that you wanted more than anything?"

Pulling away from her, he turned toward his desk. "She had been something special to me. I had never had friends when I was younger, and she was the only one kind enough to talk to me." Not looking at her, nor she him, he continued. "Lily become my best friend the instant she had spoken to me. Helped me through a lot, she did, and I some how fell in love with her and I tried to save her that night, but things went wrong."

"I'll just leave." Katrina sighed. "I know when I have lost a battle with a dead woman." she headed toward the door, then turned around. "Just to let you know, I am not dead. Neither are the children that I gave birth to. I, and I alone will be able to love you like you deserve. But, then again, maybe I'm not the person that I thought I was." She walked out the door, leaving him to his own thoughts.

Severus hurried and walked out the door to find Katrina and bring her back into his office. He knew he had a lot to tell her, though he was not one to apologize to anyone about anything. Not even to his own wife. "Katrina." She kept walking to the front doors to go home when he pulled out his wand and jinxed her with petrificus totalis. "You would not stop for me, Your husband of all people who wants-no, needs to talk to you? To explain things to you."

She did not answer, not that she could, so he carried her back to his office without a word being said. Once inside his room, he took the jinx off her, and she was more than ready. "How dare you jinx me when my back is turned to you!" She yelled, more than angry, and Severus could tell that she was about to do something deadly. "You are not the man I married eight years ago!"

"It wasn't like you were going to turn around if I were to have called your name again." he spat out angry at her for not doing what he had told her to do. "Maybe I should be the one questioning you about if you truly love me-your husband."

With anger still etched on her face, she looked surprisingly shocked by what he had said. "How dare you accuse me of not loving you!" Her voice was hitched, as it cracked when she spoke. "You are and always will be the only man I love." Adrenaline was coursing through her body, she wanted nothing more than to walk up to him and slap him. "How could you say such a thing when we practically lived together since I came here in my fourth year! You know what I had felt for you even before I knew what I felt for you. I knew that we were meant to be together from the moment we shook hands at The Leaky Cauldron all those years ago. Ask me why I love you? Then again, maybe I should ask you why you love me?"

As she spoke, Severus slowly walked to her, though not too close for her to do him any physical harm. "There is no reason why I love you, Katrina. I do, and that is all that matters. It is every time that I see you-my heart starts to race, as I do know yours does as well. When my world feels complete knowing you are in the same room with me, or just in the same vicinity as I am." He gently touched her arms as he spoke to her a little softer. "Katrina Anne Snape, I love you and only you. I have missed you those nights I have stayed here, wanting to hold you in my arms and make love to you."

She let out a breath, wanting to be with him for the remainder of the day. "Severus, how am I supposed to tell you how I love you when I don't even know." Finally, she put her hands on his chest as he pulled her to him. "It is more the looks you have always given me and not what you have said or done. You mean everything to me-Professor Snape." She smiled for the first time since she had arrived.

"Katrina." His hand roamed up to her cheek, gently caressing her, pulling her closer to him. "You have been the only woman that has excepted me for who I am-and used to be. No one has ever wanted me the way that you have." He leaned down, kissing her lips, knowing that she was the only one that would ever love him the way that he deserved to be loved. And, she was the only woman that he will ever want in his life. True, he loved Lily Potter so many years ago, but he never really loved her like he loves his wife. "I look at my love for Lily as what I thought love was. Now that I have you-my beautiful, extremely jealous wife, I know that I never really truly loved her as I do you."

"I am not extremely jealous." She whispered, looking down at her hands on his chest.

Severus let out a laugh, which made her look up at him quickly. "You are at least jealous, especially of a woman that is no longer alive." He looked up to see what time it was, continuing. "I wish to stay with you right now, my love. To make up for the time that we have missed. But, I unfortunately have classes soon." His mood changed slightly, Katrina somewhat wondering why his mood changed. "First years are next." He whispered as he pulled away to sit in his chair. He had brought her over to him, pulling her on his lap to straddle him. "I have a break during lunch that I would like for you to come back." His hands were on her ass, rocking her back and forth against him. "I wish to make up the time we have lost when you return, if you wish to come back."

Unbuttoning his jacket, Katrina's hands slowly made their way down to the buttons of his shirt as she grew wetter from him grinding against her as his pants became tighter. "Why don't we just make up quickly now, then I will come back for more later?" She felt his hands slowly run up her back as he pulled her closer to him.

His hands came to the front of her, rubbing her covered breasts. "I would, my love. If we started, I think I would be the one absent from class, and I do want to have my Potions classroom still standing. I will be thinking of you till I see you at lunch. I just hope that I do not give myself away during class."

"Then I guess I should get up." She whispered pulling herself up. "I would think that you won't be thinking of me during your next class though. You'll be having too much fun scaring the first years."

Severus stood, but still held Katrina close to him. "You are probably right, sweetheart." he whispered into her lips. "Be here at lunch. Then I will have another break after lunch to show you how badly I have missed you. Not that you don't already know."

After he kissed her with the most passion that they have ever shared with one another before, Katrina wanted more now. "I will see you in our chambers in two hours then. It will be hell during those that time, and I hope that we can both make it through." her lips turned into a devious smile as she had a thought. "Maybe we should meet in the Potions room. Then we could be a little more-oh, how should I put this…naughty?"

"Walk with me to my class, sweetheart." He whispered, as they started to walk out of his office. Walking down the hallway a short distance he spoke of what he wanted to do to her. "I would much rather have you laying on your back, underneath me while I take what is mine."

"And what if I want to be on top?" She asked as they reached his door. "What if I want you beneath me as I drench your hard cock with my juices?"

Quickly he pulled her close to him, making her jerk and look up at him. "As tempting as that sounds, I want to fuck my beautiful wife senseless." He kissed her with a lust, wishing he could fuck her now. "You must go before the students arrive and see me fucking you up against one of these walls." His smile devious, which had been returned by Katrina.

"I might be up for that. Though not in such a public place." She whispered as their lips hovered so close to one another's. "But, fucking each other senseless sounds like a plan, which might take more than a few hours."

"When the time comes for me to journey home, I will finish what we had started here after the children go to bed. So, I would suggest that when you get home, you have the children worn out and ready for bed early."

"They are already getting worn out with the house elves. The Headmaster had sent for me to come here to argue with you more." she whispered, lust covering each word thickly.

As the children started to arrive, he pulled away from his wife. "I will be waiting for you at the appropriate time, Mrs. Snape." He kissed her gently, knowing the children that were already there were watching.

"Keep your wand in your pocket as I leave, Professor." She whispered. "And, I might need to add…" She nonchalantly roamed her hand over his still hard cock. "…keep this magical creature calm until I return to take care of it." Both their brows were raised as she walked back to the front doors.

The students that were there were in a bit of shock, not realizing that their Potions Master was actually married. "Inside-now." Severus ordered the children as he walked past the first years and into the classroom.

The hours went by agonizingly slow for the both of them. Katrina made lunch for the children after she had changed into a rather revealing outfit to entice Severus even more.

Severus, on the other hand had his hands full with the first years for those two excruciatingly long hours. Potions either clouding the room in smoke, or exploding in an inexperienced first years face, requiring first aide from Madame Pomfry.

The house elves stayed at the cottage, knowing that they were needed for Katrina to return to the castle. She left half an hour earlier to get their chambers ready for when Severus would arrive.

Upon entering, Katrina set the small table in a more appropriate place, and the chairs accordingly. She conjured a small lunch for them both, candles in the center. Being caught up in her thoughts, Katrina jumped when two arms wrapped themselves around her. "You conjured lunch, I see." Severus whispered in her ear. "But, right now, I do not wish for food." He unfastened Katrina's cloak, removing it, finding her in something that had excited him even more.

Katrina slowly turned around in his arms. "I thought you would like to eat before we started making up." She said breathlessly as he leaned in kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Food is not at the top of my priority list at the moment. You are." Pulling her to the bed, he removed his cloak as Katrina started unbuttoning his shirt. Before she had finished with this shirt, he had his pants and boxers off. Now he turned his attention to what Katrina had on.

Pulling up her very sexy, very see through black outfit, that she only wore for him, he picked her up the second his shirt was off, carrying her to the bed. "You are incredibly beautiful in this." he whispered as he threw her on the bed, climbing on between her legs.

There had been more want and passion as he rammed his cock hard into her very wet pussy, fucking her, giving in to the lust that had engulfed them both over the course of two weeks.

Staring into each others eyes as Severus rammed her hard with his swollen cock, he could feel the tension building up deep inside Katrina's body. Knowing she would cum soon, he know how to get her off and still keep giving her what she wanted. He enjoyed watching her shake beneath him, getting his cock so wet, that it made him crazier with lust, that he fucked her even harder as she screamed out his name. It had seemed like it had been years without her, feeling her body and making love to her. Keeping the tempo of pounding her extremely wet hole hard yet slow, he brought his lips down to her tits, and started sucking one as he rubbed the other. Driving her into a wild frenzy, she bucked up against him, arching her back as she came on his hard cock again. This time, he could not control himself, exploding within her, their lips on one another's as they moaned, cuming together.

"Severus." Katrina whispered out of breath as he still lay on top of her, his cock softening inside her. "I do not want to fight like that again."

"My beautiful wife." Gently he kissed her lips, moving down to her neck then kissing up to her ear, he whispered. "I would fight with you every day to have it end at night by making it up to you like we just had."

Giggling seemed to be the only thing Katrina could do. Severus pulled away slightly. "We could always make up, without even fighting."

"But, I so enjoy watching you get worked up over the littlest things. I want to make up with you even if we do not argue." He started rubbing the tit he had been sucking on before and sucking on the one he had rubbed. He knew it always made her horny, as she squirmed, enjoying his lips on her full rounded breasts, which gave her goose bumps all over her body, which made Severus thrive on it. "Severus, you're driving me crazy. If you don't make love to me soon, I will use my wand and throw you on your back."

Pulling himself away from her, he kissed his way up to her lips as his now hard cock awoken still inside her. "It isn't any fund if I cannot tease my wife." He whispered making love to her this time.

Moaning at his gentleness, and hitting her special spot with his hardness she let him know how she felt about him. "I love you so very much, Severus." The tears started escaping her eyes.

Kissing the tears away, he reassured her. "I love you, my erotically beautiful wife."

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment? It really makes me happy knowing what you all think of it. I appreciate all of you and I will get back to you when I get a chance! Thanks again :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**THANKS TO EVERYONE READING. AS YOU ALL KNOW, I DO NOT OWN DIDDLY SQUAT OF THESE CHARACTERS...WELL, YEAH, BUT JUST MINE.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW?  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 15**

**RESURRECTING THEIR LOVE**

As the time passed between Severus and Katrina, they dressed, then walked to the Potions classroom, where more first years awaited Severus. This time it had been the Slytherin's and the Gryffindors. Katrina walked up to one of the children she had know, but took pity on, since his father was Lucius Malfoy.

Young Draco approached them. "Hello, Mrs. Snape." Katrina knew he was sucking up for some reason or another.

She greeted him as she always did. "Why hello, Draco. How has your schooling gone so far? Are you enjoying any class in particular?"

"I'm rather partial to Potions, ma'am." His still fake smile, plastered on his face.

Katrina looked to the other side of the hall, she thought to herself that these must be Gryffindor first years. "Hello, children." She greeted them. "You all must be Gryffindors if I'm not mistaken?" They all nodded a little shocked by her kindness. "I am Katrina Snape. I hope to get to know you all down the road to your schooling." She touched a young girls shoulder. "What is your name, dear?"

The young girl had been a little shocked. No Slytherin talked to a Gryffindor other than to insult them. "Uhm, Hermione Granger, ma'am."

"Katrina!" Severus had gotten her attention as she turned around quickly.

She smiled at him when they looked into each others eyes. "Yes, dear?"

As Severus looked at her, he had seen her eyes sparkle. "All of you, in the classroom-now." His eyes never left Katrina's as they all scurried inside. He walked up to her, kissing her gently. "I will see you after classes have been dismissed. You are the greatest treasure I hold."

Touching his cheek, she pulled herself up, touching her lips to his. "I had best be, Professor." She smiled into his lips. "You did not want me to be friendly with the Gryffindors, did you?"

"Not really." He answered. "This is becoming very difficult to let you go, my love." He pulled away from her. "Go teach , my husband." She pulled herself completely away from him. "I think I will visit the Headmaster in his office."

"Chocolate Frogs seems to be his favorite this month."

With her eyes closed, as smile appeared on her lips. "I might have to make a trip to get some on the way home."

"Make sure you get some of mine as well." He ordered in his loving way. "And, do not eat them all."

Pouting as she opened her eyes, she said, "Why not?"

Severus smiled. "I would like to have something else that is sweet besides my wife."

"I will see you when you get home. I love you."

"I love you, my beautiful Katrina." He reluctantly walked to his class full of students.

Katrina roamed the castle till she reached the Headmasters office. She knocked on the door, entered and saw the Headmaster packing. 'Headmaster?"

He turned around, s till pacing. "Why, hello, Katrina. What might we be discussing on this beautiful afternoon?"

"If you're busy, I can come back another time." Dumbledore still paced as she spoke.

"No, please come In." He walked to his desk, but did not sit down.

Katrina could tell he had been lost in thought. "Headmaster-Albus, what seems to be troubling you?"

Finally sitting in his chair, he spoke after a few minutes. "We are holding the Sorcerer's Stone in the Castle. An old friend of mine, Nicholas Flammel wishes for it to be hidden."

A bit confused, Katrina had to ask. "Sir, who is this Nicholas Flammel?"

"A dear friend of mine." He answered. "Very wise as over Five hundred years old. We hare in belief that the dark lord might try to acquire this stone to give himself a body."

"You mean it's true- there are unicorns found dead in the forbidden forest?" Dumbledore nodded. "Then you will be in need of my assistance. Severus' as well."

"Yes, Katrina." He answered stroking his beard. "Severus is keeping an eye on our new Defense against the Dark arts teacher."

"Quirrel? Sir, I think he is a bit, I don't know- not very strong minded man?"

"Ahh, but, Katrina…" He placed his hands on the arm of the chair as he spoke. "There is something very strange about him."

"Alright, I won't ask anything more unless I am needed." Katrina sat in front of his desk. "Now, would you tell me a bit about the boy who lived?"

"I would have thought, Severus would have informed you." He looked at her over his spectacles.

"No, sir." She let out a sigh. "The only thing he told me was that he wanted to save Lily, and have the father and son die." She looked over at the fireplace, trying to control her emotions. "I still feel as if I'm fighting her for Severus' love."

This time, Dumbledore let out a sigh. "He will always love her, Katrina. But, I do know Severus would not trade you or the children for the world."

Slowly turning her head, Katrina looked over come. "He has told you this?"

He nodded once. "During the time he and stayed here while the both of you were arguing." He stood, walking to the front of his desk. "He loves you far more than you think. He also asked if we could watch the children for the weekend when you decided to come for a visit."

A smiled dawned on her lips. "And did he mention where he would be taking me?" Dumbledore shook his head. "He did, and swore you to keep your silence?" He nodded. "I thought as much. So, what should I pack?"

"I believe Severus said he would do the packing." He noted. "Why don't you go back to the cottage and he will let you know when the time arises.""Certainly, sir. "She stood. "Do not make him too late for tonight, sir." She had caught a glimpse of the sorting hat. The one that so many children sat under in the Great Hall. "Sir?"

"Yes, Katrina." He noticed her eyes had been on the shelf and turned to look at what she had been eyeing.

"Would you mind…could I…" She stuttered, unsure of how she wanted to ask.

"You would like to see what house you actually would have been placed in?" He asked as he walked to the shelf that held the Hat in its spot. Katrina nodded, as he grabbed it. "Sit down and I will place it upon your head."

She sat back in the chair she was in, Dumbledore placing the hat upon her head. It seemed as minutes had gone by, the sorting hat and Katrina talking back and forth to one another. Finally the sorting hat bellowed, "Gryffindor!"

Dumbledore took the hat off of her head, Katrina looking shocked at what it had said. "What is it you are thinking, Katrina?"

She shook her head, trying to comprehend this still. "I don't think I would have fit in very well there either."

She bid the Headmaster goodbye, and left for the cottage. Gathering the children's things, she packed their bags so at least they would be ready for when it was time to leave.

Severus aperated home as soon as classes were dismissed for the day. Katrina was in the kitchen acting as if she knew nothing. "Good evening, my beautiful woman." Wiping her hands on a towel, she walked around the island to greet her husband. "Where are the children?"

She looked out the window, then back at Severus. "In the back, playing."

Severus pulled her as tightly to him as he could. "Get them ready to spend the weekend at the Castle." He kissed her gently, lingering. "Then, I want you to change into the parcel on the bed in our room, then wait for me."

She smiled into his lips. "Their bags are packed, and ready to go." She whispered. Her hands roaming to the front of his body. "Where are you planning on taking the woman who thrives to please you?"

His smile was devious as he pulled away from her. "Some where very, very cold."

Looking at him suspiciously, she repeated, "Cold?" he nodded with his smile s till intact.

"That means I will be keeping the woman I enjoy pleasing nice and warm in the bed all weekend. Room service when it is required, and bathing together every chance we get."

"The children's bags are in the living room." She whispered. "If you would bring them to Uncle Albus, upon your return, I will be very ready."

Severus leaned in, kissing her. "Certainly dear. We- meaning the children and I, have a lot to catch up on."

The children and Severus pat for the Castle, and the children are all excited about seeing their father. Soon, Severus returns to the cottage and he and Katrina aperate to a village in the country that is, like Severus had told Katrina, was very cold. They quickly went into the hotel, and reserved their room for the weekend.

Once inside, Severus lit the fireplace, warming the room. When that had been done, they both met on another in the middle of the room, undoing the others clothes- heading straight for the bed.

Their arousal for one another, so potent, it did not take long for the foreplay to end- not that there had been much- and lustful sex endured. Severus moving his engorged cock in and out of Katrina's extremely wet hole, massaging the other in ways no other would accomplish with anyone else.

Moaning for the most part had been all that they said. Though Katrina panted begging for Severus to do her, and do her good. With a devious smile, Severus gave his bride what she wanted, throwing her on her stomach, picking her up on all fours, fucking her senseless. Once they both orgasmed, Severus pulled out for Katrina to turn, laying on her back. Once she had been settled, he pushed himself in her again.

"My love, by the end of this weekend, you will have forgotten what is was like to walk. Then you will be so sore, that if you do walk, you won't be able to walk right for a month."

Katrina could only lay under Severus as he thrust himself inside her. "I would think…" She moaned as he massaged her with his cock. "…that you would not be walking that well yourself, sir."

"Mmm…" Severus started as he slowed the pace even more. "I have missed you so, my love."

"As I you, my husband." Katrina moaned. "I must say, that when we are done, we bathe and venture out to eat."

Severus smiled as he massaged his cock and did the same to Katrina's wet hole. "We need to work up an appetite then." His lips crushed into hers with no more talking, though there had been plenty of moaning as he made love to his wife, who would love him forever.

Some time later, they walked out of their room in search of a place to eat. Both of them dressed in muggle clothing, finding a small restaurant, partaking in and feeding one another different dishes, teasing each other. They had been seated in the back corner, but, either way, if they would not have cared who was watching, and do the same thing.

One thing had been on Severus mind for this weekend, other than pleasing his wife sexually. As they were done eating, the walked around the town, finding jewelry stores as well as wizarding stores.

"Severus?" Katrina questioned as he pulled her into one of the jewelry stores. "Why are we going in here for?"

"Pacify my craving, my love." He smiled down at her as they looked in the glass cases around the room.

"Craving? What kind of craving?" She eyed the jewels, running her fingers along the glass, eyeing the pieces just out of her grasp.

Touching her arm, Katrina looked up at him as he spoke softly, yet close to her lips. "To place one of these pieces around your neck, undressing you back in our room, and having you lay under me with it being the only thing on you as I make love to you."

Kissing her gently, she was in shock that he wanted to buy her more, and that he enjoyed seeing the jewels hang from her neck while she stood or lay before him.

"I must say," An associate stood behind the glass counter smiling. "You must be newlyweds?"

Katrina sniggered as they turned to the person who had spoken. "No, we have been married for almost nine years, come February."

"The love is still alive then. It is always a joy to see couples married, even after fifty years still so much in love."

Severus let go of Katrina as they both looked around separately. Meeting in the middle of the counters, Katrina noticed the associate placing a rather large bock in a bag. Severus paid for the purchase, grabbed Katrina's hand, parting the building.

Walking down the street, again Severus pulled Katrina into yet another building. Katrina's eyes squinted as she had seen lingerie covering every part of the store. Severus walked straight to the counter, while Katrina looked around at the pieces that interested her.

Without even looking around at the rest of the clothing, Severus grabbed Katrina's hand, walking outside again. She noticed a rather large bag in his hand. "Why did we just go in there and you walk out with a very large bag, without even looking at anything?"

Severus smile was devious, yet sexually enticing. "I had sent an owl a few weeks ago to have a piece specially made for my beautiful wife." They kept walking, closer to their hotel. "Before we had our rather drawn out argument."

"And why would you do that for, Severus?" She did not understand at all why he would have ordered something for her. "Our anniversary is in February. My birthday has passed. And, it isn't Christmas, nor _your_ birthday."

"Do you remember a certain Potions Master putting a Slytherin in detention so long ago?"

She thought about the timing, then it dawned on her. "This is around the time you put me in my first, and I must say, _very_ wrong detention."

"You deserved it." he smiled, leaning down, kissing her unexpectedly. "And you enjoyed every single second of our time together."

As the walked up to their room, Katrina had a devious smirk on her face. "I enjoyed my first out of school detention so much more."

"As did I, love. As did I." They reached their room, Severus handing Katrina the larger bag. " Put this on, come out and I will put this on you." He held up the smaller bag. The bag from the jewelers.

Walking into the bathroom, Katrina pulled out the box from the bag. She had opened the box, seeing a colorful negligee. Stripping down, then putting this very small piece of material over her body she walked out slowly. Severus had changed into a robe, smiling as he turned to her when she stood at the doorway. A smile had spread across her lips, knowing he had nothing on underneath.

She met him in the middle of the room, he wrapping his arms around her waist. "What about the jewels you were going to place on me?"

His lips met hers as he let out a small snigger. Without her knowing, he magically placed the diamond necklace on her. "You are just so beautiful my Katrina." Pulling her to their bed, he brought her close to him. "How many years have we been together, and yet not once have you ever been on top?"

Untying Severus robe, Katrina pushed it off his shoulders. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his lover to straddle him, working themselves into a frenzy before they even started making love.

Pulling them both to the center of the bed, Severus took off Katrina's outfit, leaving the necklace on her. Picker her up, he pushed her down on his hardness and lay back. She ground her hips into him, her nipples hardening as she moaned in pleasure. Back and forth, back and forth she went hitting her G-spot working herself into the oh so pleasurable orgasm. Cuming on him, Severus flipped her on her back, taking control. Katrina screamed in pure ecstasy as she exploded on him, and he deep within her.

Falling asleep in each others arms shortly after, they slept for most of the night. Katrina woke in the early morning, staring into the fire. Severus woke, finding Katrina sitting by the hearth just staring into the flames. "Sweetheart?" He knelt beside her. "MY love, what is it you see?"

She jumped hearing his voice. "I'm sorry, Severus." She looked around. "What time is it anyway?"

Severus leaned into her. "Around four, I believe. Now, what did you see in the flames? You have not doe this for a number of years."

Tired, she smiled at him. "It was noting, love." Leaning in to kiss him. "I think you woke just to wake me."

Smiling, Severus pushed her on her back, gently resting her on the carpet. "Now that you had said that- yes, I would enjoy keeping you awake. But, that had not been my intention. I went to wrap my arm around you, winding up wrapping my arms around nothing."

Wrapping her arms around him, Katrina felt him start making love to her. "You haven't made love to me on the floor in ages."

"When the children are all in school, I will make love to you all over the house." He whispered into her lips.

The weekend had gone quickly for eth pair as they spent most of their time in bed. Severus never questioned Katrina again about her staring into the fire. But, she knew her brother and sister would be paying her a visit soon. Katrina was unsure as to why they would come to see her, but, she would welcome them anyway. Thoughts of her parents dying brought a smile to her face, though she was sure they were not dead.


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO, SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY. I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 17. AND RIGHT NOW I WILL APOLOGIZE BECAUSE IT WILL BE THREE YEARS LATER. MEANING IT WILL BE IN HARRY POTTERS THIRD YEAR. I WAS GETTING TIRED OF THE SEXUAL CONTENT AND DECIDED TO TONE IT DOWN. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 16**

**IS IT GOOD OR BAD?**

Severus had been at the school for only a few hours when there had been a knock on the door. Katrina put on her serious business-like face, and opened the door. "Hello." she looked at four people- two familiar, and another man , who stood behind her sister, and a woman, showing a slight bump on her midsection standing beside her brother. "What is the meaning of your uninvited visit?" She was unsure of her siblings.

A smile appeared on her brothers face. "Kat-you don't have to be so business like." Taking a step toward her he held out his hands. "It has been too long. Sophie and I have missed you terribly."

"What have you done with your life since leaving mother and father, Kat?" Sophie asked, reaching for Katrina.

"Detentions, love, kidnapping, pregnancies and marriage. Nothing unusual." She answered. "Why did you come? It has been years since mother and father tried to fetch me and bring me home to torture me."

"Kat-" Her brother, Drew started. He dropped his hands to his side. "We have left them as well-our parents." Making a disgusting face, he continued. "They tortured us for days after returning home without you."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Can we come in? Please?" Sophie asked. Katrina loved them, but had been so unsure of their reasoning.

Katrina walked into the house as all four of the children ran past her. "Slow down, please." She spoke lovingly at them. Amelia, Severus-would you both kindly journey to the school and find your father?" They both nodded. "Let him know my brother and sister are here with their spouses. And, I would love to see him during his break."

"Yes, mum." They answered simultaneously, then ran out the door.

"Which one is older?" Drew asked as he looked at the now closed door.

"Amelia." She answered turning to walk into the sitting room. "By two minutes."

"Twins! How horrible!" Sophia said shocked. "I've seen wizards go mad after they've had twins." She smiled at her sister. "You have done well, my baby sister."

"Thank you." Katrina said. "Sit. I will start tea, and bring out some treats." She waved her wand toward the kitchen. "My husband should be home shortly, once the children have found him."

"What's his name?" Drew asked. "What is he like?

"Severus Snape." Katrina answered with a smile. "There are no words to describe him. He has been there for me since before I started my fourth year."

"I assume he was a fellow student?" Sophia asked smiling still at her as Katrina dreamily gazed out the window and up toward the castle.

She did not look at them as she smiled brighter. "No. He had been my Potions Master. We fell in love before my fifth year and had done some work for the Headmaster."

Eyes wide, and shocked, Drew stuttered a bit. "Your Potions Master? That is not allowed, Kat! You should have both been shunned."

"Not hear, Drew." Katrina smiled, walking to the window. Turning around, she leaned against the sill asking. "These are your spouses?"

"This is my Timothy." Sophia smiled as she looked into her husbands eyes. "Married very happily for three years." They shared a simple yet meaningful kiss.

"This is Erica." He nuzzled her closer to him, rubbing her baby bulge. "Married for six glorious years." He kissed her, keeping his eyes locked on hers. "And working feverishly making a child." Erica playfully slapped him.

And you, Kat?" Sophia turned to her sister. "How long, and how many?"

Katrina smiled, seeing her husband and two children emerging from the fireplace. "Eight magnificent years." She helped Severus clean the soot from his robes, then kissed as if no one had been there, only them.

"How I have missed you this morning, my Katrina." Severus whispered into her lips.

Her lips connected with his. "As I you, my Severus." Someone cleared their throat, bringing them out of their very impure thoughts of one another. She pulled away slightly, but still keeping him close. Looking at the four she spoke. "This is my husband, Severus. Love, his is…" She lifted her hand o her brother, "…my brother, Drew. His wife, Erica. My sister, Sophia. And her husband, Timothy."

Severus nodded to each in turn as Katrina spoke. "It is a pleasure." He spoke in his Professors (more like intimidating) tone.

The kettle on the stove sprang to life, screaming for release from the fire that it stood over. "Excuse me. I will be only a moment."

As she walked into the kitchen, Severus followed. "I do not wish to be rude to you my love. But, what is the reason behind their visit?"

She busied herself with getting cups and saucers, putting the water into a tea pot already filled with tea leaves as she answered. "I do not yet know, sweetheart. We had only gotten to the introductions. They did tell me that they were tortured after my parents came for their visit so many years ago."

Severus helped her, getting sweets out and placing them on a tray. "Be cautious, my love." He turned to her, touching her chin with his finger tips, drawing her face up to meet his. "There had been talk amongst the death eaters of finding more followers around the world. I do not wish for you to be hurt." She squinted her eyes accusingly. "I do not hurt you- I punish my favorite student."

Katrina wrapped her arms around Severus. "I will be on my guard. Though I would very much enjoy detention later tonight."

"I promise, as always." His voice was thick as he pulled her close. "I will give you the most horrid detention that you have ever experienced." His smile devious he continued. "Chained o a wall as I drive you to the brink of insanity by delving my very hard cock into your very wet core."

"And what is my crime-Professor?" She asked as he pulled her tightly to his body.

His hands grabbed at her ass as he ground himself against her. "Calling me away from business, then not letting my enjoy your beautiful naked body-alone."

"You will never see me naked, Professor."

His hands roamed o her breasts, kneading them and noticing she wore no bra. "You will let me indulge in pleasuring myself later."

She put on a slightly pouty face. "And no pleasure for me?"

"Detentions are supposed to be horrid punishments."

"And a joy for the Professor? I think I would enjoy a bid of pleasure myself, sir."

He pulled away. "We will finish this later, Mrs. Snape. We have guests to attend to." He kissed her passionately.

They made their way out with the trays of food. Severus sat in his chair=Katrina on his lap as they all chatted about everything that has happened in the ten years since Katrina had run away.

Too soon for Katrina's taste, Severus left to finish his day at the school. Katrina had talked more about things that she had done and about how sweet Severus is. Before classes were done for the day, her brother and sister departed.

Son after, Severus apperated home. Walking into the kitchen, he walked behind Katrina, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you ready for you detention, Mrs. Snape?"

Her arms wrapped around his. "Give me a moment or two and I will be." She finished by lifting her head o greet him with a kiss.

"When you are done-" He whispered thickly into her lips. "I will be in our personal dungeon, waiting to punish you."

She lifted her wand, conjuring the food into a pot on the stove. "I am ready." Walking away from her, Severus touched her hand, pulling her along. They had seen the children. "Kids, your father and I have things to do in the cellar. Supper is on the stove, and I will be up in time to finish."

"Yes, mum." All four said at once.

"Behave yourselves." Their father said, then continued with their mother to the door which led to their own personal sexual chambers. It had been locked for the safety of the children and their innocence.

Once down in the dungeon, Severus and Katrina slowly undressed the other. Slowly, and torturously they teased one another, running their hands over the others body. Urgency took over at one point, as Severus started ripping and tearing at Katrina's dress. She still had no bra on, which turned him on more. Katrina slowly, yet deliberately unbuckled Severus belt, ran her hands over his still unreleased manhood, driving him into a maddened rush as he kneaded one of her breasts with one hand, and nipped and sucked on the other. He let out a low groan as Katrina groped him through his trousers.

Pulling himself back to her lips, Severus pressed his body up against hers, grinding himself into her, showing how he was becoming impatient with the slow deliberate torture that she had been putting him through. As they looked at one another, lustful and wanting, Katrina smiled knowing what her husband wanted, but continued to deliberately hold back. Slowly she unbuttoned his pants, unzipping them, pushing his trousers down for them to fall off him. His boxers still on him, she touched his arousal again, making him gasp in pleasure wishing there were no boundaries between his skin and hers.

As she finally, seductively pushed his boxers down slowly, Severus growled at her. "On your knees now, witch." She did as he asked, now on her knees, looking up at him. "You know your punishment. Get busy and pleasure me with that sexy mouth of yours."

Her hands on his hips, she did no touch his manhood. Looking up into his eyes, she leaned in closer and closer to his hard member and licked it. Severus shuttered, as she tortured him with her tongue. Katrina knew what he enjoyed when she gave him lip service, and she enjoyed driving him mad, playing little games like this.

Knowing he could not take much more of her teasing assault on him, she took him little by little into her mouth. Slowly, she leaned in taking in more and more of his member into her mouth. As she pulled out, he groaned at the pleasure she was giving him; lightly scraping her teeth across his huge member, nipping a the head of his cock, making him almost cum inside her mouth. She had kept this up for a few minutes, until he took his hands into her hair and pushed her head down taking his full length into her mouth. He knew she could not take in all of him, but not for the lack of trying on her part. She could not take much of him since he was so big.

When she knew he was about to cum, she stopped. She wanted pleasure as well, and he knew it. He never complained about how she took care of him. He wanted her just as happy with him as he was with her.

Severus pulled her up by her hair, not in a harsh way, but more domineering, wanting to show her what he wanted from her. "You did very well, young lady." he said close to her ear, then proceeded to nip and suck on her neck. He knew his surroundings, pushing her back against the wall harshly. He knew she loved it when he became controlling and dominant when role playing. His hands were on her wrists, pulling them up over her head. A clicking noise was made and she knew that she was chained to the wall-helpless and at his mercy.

"Professor…" She whispered as he pulled away from her. "…or is it Headmaster?"

"Either will suffice, my young slave." He growled at her. "Your torture will begin now. And, I would quite enjoy you not talking. I only wish to hear moans of pure pleasure coming from those talented lips of yours."

"Yes, sir." She said breathlessly as he started his torturous detention with her.

His lips slowly moved down her body; over his breasts, which he took ample time to suckle each one, taking each nipple into his mouth, suckling on it like a baby would drink from a mother. He knew she loved when he would do that, turning her on knowing it was him. His hand reached between her legs, rubbing her little nub, making her wetter.

When he was pacified that she had become turned on, he kissed his way down further. He pulled one leg up over his shoulder, kissing her inner thigh. He removed his finger from her nub, replacing it with a lick of his tongue. Taking both of his hands, he pushed her soaking, shaved lips apart, diving in, assaulting her womanhood with his mouth. She screeched as he did so, pushing her hips forward wanting him to take more of her, bring her to the very edge. His assault on her never ceased as she cried in pleasure at his oral abuse. Her shaking started, making him slow down, pulling away. He kissed his way back up to her lips, faster than what he had anticipated. His hunger, driving him to want to penetrate her, feel himself deep inside her tunnel.

"Master…" Katrina panted. Coming down here on some occasions made her thirst for him even more. She wanted him now more than ever. "Please…" She begged as he moved her leg from his shoulder to around his waist.

He picked up her other leg, wrapping it around him as well. "Please, what, my little nymph?"

Katrina was panting as he toyed with her. "Please, Headmaster. Please take me. Fuck me. Torture me with your cock."

"Very demanding we are, aren't we?" He said as he rubbed his hardened cock against her. He wanted her so badly, though he wanted to make this trip a little more than just a domineering encounter. He wanted to make her feel how much she aroused him. How the slightest things she would do would make him hornier than hell and want to fuck her in the kitchen. Though now with the children being the ages that they are, they could not take the chance of having a sexual encounter anywhere but in their room or in their cellar.

Thrusting into her, mercilessly, he groaned as she let out a scream of pleasure. "Are you enjoying your torturous detention, Mrs. Snape?" He did not give her a chance to answer and he thrust himself in her harshly, almost as if he were assaulting her without her consent. She knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her, and she could care less if he fucked her like an animal or if he made passionate love to her all evening. The love that they shared for one another every night would never cease.

When they were both close to orgasm, Severus pulled out and threw her mercilessly to the floor. Severus knew how to abuse her, but he always knew how not to harm her while abusing her.

Kneeling down, he grabbed her ankles, pulling her to him. He spread her legs, adjusting himself, thrusting deeper than he had ever thrust into her before. He looked up at her as she arched her back, knowing that he had made her feel good as he fucked his wife.

" Professor-Headmaster! Oh, yes! YES! Give me more." She know her screaming would not reach the children's ears, the cellar had been charmed with so many spells that she lost count, but she knew that her children could not hear their masochistic sexual endeavors.

As he pounded deeper and deeper into her, both of them started feeling the other coming closer and closer to the end. Severus put his arms under her shoulders, holding her still as he drove them both over the edge. He worked her first, knowing that she enjoyed being fucked into oblivion as she tightened her walls, secreting her love juices all over his still aroused cock. He groaned into her neck, driving himself over the edge as they both road out her writhing underneath him. Her screaming did not help him contain his lust for his wife, since when she screamed his name as she came on him, making him pump her harder and faster, cuming deep within her, causing his love juices to seep from her loins. Katrina enjoyed his involuntary jerks as he finished emptying himself in her.

Panting heavily, they kissed. "My sexy nymphomaniac, how I love you so." Severus moaned into Katrina's wanting lips. "We shall have to do this again, and soon."

"I love you as well, my domineering Headmaster." smirking, she pulled herself up to him, kissing his lips.

Just wait until all of their children are in school, Severus thought to himself. He smiled deviously at his wife, who had probably thought the same thing. Then, and only then would they be able to bring their sex toys into their room to enjoy each other every night. Far more than what they usually do.

**I PROMISE I WILL ADD CHAPTER 17 SOON. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IT MAKES THIS OLD WOMAN HAPPY :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading. I was a bit disappointed that no one reviewed, but, as long as there are people reading, it makes me happy.  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 17**

**AS THE YEARS GO BY**

The year went by quickly as Harry Potter had faced the dark lord once again, and removed him from getting a body of his own. The next year, he also saved the school again. And, again Harry defeated the dark lord from not only gaining a body, but killing a basilisk, and saving his best friends little sister.

That year took a toll on Severus and Katrina's marriage. Severus had stayed at the Castle for most of the year, which Katrina had become upset over. She had become increasingly angered over Severus being absent from is family to do work for the Headmaster. The school year had started, Amelia and Severus becoming first years. Dementors were swarming around, both the Castle and Hogsmeade, which left Severus to stay at the Castle again this year.

With the orders from the Ministry of Magic, the Dementors had been placed as the entire wizarding community had been on high alert of the escape of a man named Sirius Black.

One cool day, a mysterious dog had been noticed by Katrina as it rummaged through the garbage. She took pity on the poor creature and brought it in to feed. Severus knew nothing of this-their relationship being tested more than any other time in their relationship. When they were together, they would continuously argue. That is why Katrina brought in the stray.

One evening, Dumbledore knocked on the door. Katrina had let him in, and he know she had been upset with him as well. He had noticed the dog-Katrina seen that he had nodded at the dog.

"Headmaster? You just regarded this creature as if you know him." S he said sitting at the kitchen table.

"That I do, Katrina." Dumbledore noted. "Sirius, if you would kindly show yourself to this young woman."

In an instant, the dog transformed into a human. "Headmaster." Sirius inclined his head. He then turned to Katrina. ""Miss, I am truly grateful for the food you had offered me in my other form."

Since Sirius had transformed, Katrina had been flabbergast not knowing. She had been taught how to tell the difference between a real animal and an animagus. How could she have missed this?

"Katrina?" Dumbledore was not sure if she would faint or not.

Stuttering, she finally answered. "Uhm, yes, sir." She never took her eyes off Black, but, she finally shook her head. "Forgive me, Mr. Black. Please, sit."

"I will only sit if you call me Sirius." He smiled a genuine smile.

She nodded as she rose from her chair, making tea, and putting some things together to feed them all.

"Katrina, Severus…" Dumbledore started.

Her eyes shot up at the Headmaster, interrupting him. "I do not care what that man says, wants, or anything else." Her voice became angry.

Sirius butted in. "Are we all talking of the same Severus? You mean to tell me you married a death eater?"

Katrina nodded. "I should say former death eater. A few years ago I would have smiled and said yes. Now I am not so certain he is my husband anymore."

"Katrina, you must understand the circumstances as to why…" Dumbledore spoke softly.

"Yes, I know he is trying to protect him, sir." Katrina replied. "He is not always watching and patrolling." She looked over at Sirius. "He does not look like a mass murder, if you ask me."

Sirius let out a light laugh. The years in Azkaban had taken a toll on him. "At least there are two of you who believe in my innocence."

"I only wish I could have done something more for you, Sirius." Dumbledore told him remorsefully. "Where have you been staying?"

"The Shrieking Shack. Remus and I have been catching up on things." Sirius answered. Katrina had brought over a tray of sandwiches for them. Sirius immediately scared two down. "Thank you, Katrina. For helping feed me again, now and as an animagus."

Katrina smiled, not reaching her eyes. "You're welcome." She sat down at the table with them. "Can I ask, Sirius , how far does you family tree go back?"

Before Sirius could answer, Dumbledore intervened. "Are you thinking you are somehow related?"

Katrina nodded at Dumbledore, then turned to Sirius, who started to answer. "Many generations. If some how I could get to my families home, I will invite you over to check things out."

Shortly after, there had been a ticking on one of the windows. They had all looked, noticing an owl. Katrina stood walking to open the window to retrieve a note. As she opened the letter, she asked, "Is this not one of the barn owls from the Castle?" She started to read.

"Yes it is." He answered cautiously.

Katrina reread the letter again;

_Katrina,_

_I would like to meet with _

_You some time soon to_

_Discuss what our future_

_Holds for us. It has come_

_To my attention, that every time_

_We are in the presence of another_

_We have argued. Please send_

_Your reply back with this owl._

_Severus_

Tears started prickling at her eyes as she red the letter again. "I need…" She choked out. "…to go to the Castle. If you wouldn't mind watching Abraxis and Jeremiah while I try to bring our marriage back together?"

"Certainly." Dumbledore answered without delay. "What are you waiting for? Go! Take the floo to my office."

As quickly as she could, Katrina grabbed a handful of powder, shouting, "Dumbledore's office." within seconds, Katrina had been standing in the Headmasters office. As soon as she pulled herself together, she walked out of his room in search of Severus office.

Once she reached the Potion Masters office, she knocked. No one answered, so she let herself in. she looked on his desk to see if she could find anything that would tell her where he'd be.

Standing by the window, Katrina stared into the night as she waited. Within a half hour, the door sprung open. Severus and a woman standing at the doorway, the woman giggling.

Startled, Severus said. "Katrina you have come." He looked at the woman. "I will talk to you tomorrow, Kia." Katrina had noticed the woman smirking at her, then kissed Severus cheek.

Once the woman left, did Katrina speak. "It is nice to know someone can quickly take my place." She turned to look back out the window. "I take it we well not be talking about working things out. I will return to the Cottage, then apperated your things here."

"Is that what you wish?" She heard his broken voice almost directly behind her.

Taking in a deep ragged breath, Katrina shook her head. "No. But , it seems as if you do."

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he leaned his forehead on the back of hers. "Katrina." His voice breaking, "I love you. I know we have been at each others throats for the past few years, and I don't blame you for wanting a divorce. If that is what you desire."

Taking a few moments to compose herself, she spoke, still not looking at him. "I never thought that that word would ever escape your lips, Severus. Why would I work so hard to try to…" She couldn't hold it in any longer, crying over the thought of them not being married anymore.

Severus turned Katrina around. "I want to ask you something." She was not looking at him as tears escaped his eyes. "Do you love me?"

She nodded. "I have always been yours. Seeing you with another=I had felt a deep hatred for you both."

He unclasped her robe, removing it and placing it over his chair. "You haven't been eating, have you? I see you have lost a considerable amount of weight."

"Just a lot of stress. Not knowing what is happening. Not knowing where we stand."

Severus lifted her chin to gaze into his eyes. "I have always loved you. And this past year-all we had done had been argue. I never loved you any less." He leaned down to kiss her. "There has never been a day that has gone by, that I have not loved you. Unfortunately, I have to stay here the remainder of the school year to keep the students safe."

"Yes." She choked out. "They are far more important."

He gently kissed her, but did not pull completely away. "You are far more important than anyone anywhere in this world, my love. I know how strong you are. And, I do know you have some very strong enchantments around the cottage."

Pulling away from him, she started choking up. "Who was that other woman?"

Smiling slightly, Severus kissed her again. "Kia Bartlebee. She works at the ministry. And during this time we have spent apart, I found that she has become a death eater. So have your brother and sister, along with their spouses."

Taking in another exasperated breath, she whispered, "I know they are." She wanted to wrap her arms around her husband, but, thought better of it, keeping her hands at her sides. "I need to ask you something." Severus finger tips were still holding her chin up. He nodded and she continued. "Have you been faithful to me over these past two and a half years?"

Slowly, he closed his eyes, let out a deep sigh, then opened them. "Yes, I have." Instantly she pulled away. Turning, looking out the window, she started breaking down. There had been a tapping at the door, then it opened. "Ahh, Severus." A woman's voice, more than likely, Kia's, she had walked in. "Wonderful news! We are going to have a baby!"

Anger washed over Katrina. She pulled herself together, turned walking toward the door. "Goodbye, forever, Severus. I only wish the both of you the best." She blocked the floo network, saying an ancient incantation, that not even Dumbledore could break. She walked to the door, stopping to turn around. Severus noticed her anger. "I hope you treat her and this child much better than you ever did me or our children."

Closing the door, she heard Severus call to her. "Katrina, I have not been unfaithful! I am yours." He tried the door, but, Katrina charmed it, leaving the two locked in the office together.

Walking to the entrance hall, she opened to doors to escape everyone. Breaking down once outside she walked down as far as she could, until she collapsed to her knees.

Not noticing, a rustling came from a nearby brush. A man walked out and gently touched her shoulders. "What has Snivelus done to you now? He can be a cruel bastard." Sirius asked as he looked up at the Castle. She shook her head, then looked up to the Castle. She started chanting in a language that Sirius did not know. "He is no longer my husband." A bright light manifested from the Dungeon area. Probably where Severus and the woman had been locked in.

"Let me take you home, Katrina." Sirius said pulling her to her feet. "If you'd like, I will stay until you fall asleep."

"I'll…I'll be fine." She sniffled. "I have some potions to take for my insomnia. Dumbledore had it sent to the Cottage."

They started walking to the Cottage, as Sirius had to ask. "What language were you chanting before I pulled you up?"

"Gaelic." She said ashamed. "Cursing both Severus and the woman that he some how had gotten pregnant." She shook her head. "He told me he had been faithful."

Sirius held her close to him as they walked. "Come on, Katrina. I will get you home, then tuck you in bed." She shook her head. "I want to get drunk."

The pair reached the Cottage, and Sirius informed Dumbledore of Katrina's intent. Thinking the better of things, he packed a bag for the boys, and journeyed with them to the Castle for the night.

Katrina had opened a fresh bottle of Fire Whiskey, and had two glasses out. Pouring the short glasses full, after adding ice she raised her glass to Sirius, then tipped it to her lips, downing the entire contents in one go.

Starting to pour another, Sirius grasped her wrist. "Katrina." He still had not touched his glass. "Lets talk before you drink yourself into unconsciousness."

Grabbing the glass with her other hand, she tipped this one down as she had the previous glass. "You talk, I'll drink." She smiled.

"Drinking only makes things worse." He spoke softly. His hand still on Katrina's as she filled her glass again. "Please slow down, Katrina. Why does Snivelus anger you so?"

She brought the glass to her lips a third time, but , before she drank, she spoke, slowly, and very calmly. "I caught him with another woman. Then he told me he had been faithful. She came back to the office after leaving and exclaimed she was pregnant. To top it off, she said 'We are going to have a _baby_!'" She held her hands to her stomach, acting as if she were going to carry another child. Bringing the glass to her lips, she again swallowed it all. "Drink up, Sirius. Lets get acquainted."

"I would prefer to stay sober, thank you." He smiled. Katrina frowned, took his glass, and downed that too. "Stop, Katrina. That is your fourth…" He watched her pour another, "…going on your fifth drink, within fifteen minutes."

She paid him no mind, as she leaned against the table after she sat down. "I wonder what Severus would thing if I had a tryst of my own." She was not asking Sirius as a question, more of an open thought.

"Are you insinuating that I be your tryst?"

"Are you wonting to have one with me?" She chugged this drink quickly. A smile, devious one as it was, spread across her lips. "Might just piss the old git off. Serves him right though." She slammed her glass down on the table, reaching for the bottle. "What goes around, comes around."

"Katrina, what good would it do if I had sex with you?" He watched as she poured another. "Would it make it any better knowing that you cheated as your husband did?" She drank this glass down in a rush, but when she pulled her head back down, tears seeped from her eyes. She bowed her head as he spoke. "I didn't think so. I can see it in your eyes that you still love him." Touching her hand gently, he asked. "How did the two of you meet?"

Bringing her head up, she opened her eyes staring straight into his. "I had been sitting at the Leaky Cauldron." She sniffled pulling in a deep breath. "I had been writing in corrections in my potions book, when he came up to me. I thought it was Tom, but his voice was Severus who didn't seem to aggravated about me correcting mistakes. We chatted for a bit, and things went from there." She wiped her face with her hands, poured another drink, like she wanted to forget everything.

"How did you know he was the one?" Sirius asked, watching her drink. She faltered a bit, and he was there to help her.

She started crying harder, shaking her head. "We shook hands after introducing ourselves." Katrina stood up, stumbling toward the sitting room. On the mantle, there had been numerous pictures as well as trinkets from Severus. She picked up one picture- one of the two of them, and threw it across to the opposite wall, sending it crashing to the floor. "I loved you-you-you ass!" She screamed loudly- sounding like a Veela when they would get angry. Suddenly, she cleared the mantle with her fore arm. "You were everything to me!" She fell to her knees, unable to control her sobs any longer.

Sirius picked her up. "Come on, Kat." He started walking to the stairs. "I'll tuck you in bed, then I will leave.

Throughout the time Sirius picked Katrina up, until he put her in her bed, she kept repeating, "I love you, Severus. Always." Once he put her in bed, she reached over to the other side of the bed, wrapping her arms around nothingness. Sirius left after that, turning back into an animagus, after closing the door to the Cottage.

Not knowing what time it was, Severus walked to the Cottage, after Dumbledore had figured out how to remove the incantation Katrina had put on his office door and the floo network. Walking inside, he knew what she had done, noticing an empty bottle of Fire Whiskey, and his favorite picture of them together on the floor. He then walked up to their room, and noticed Katrina's body shaking. He knew she was crying, and walked over to her, sitting on the bed.

Tears seeped from his eyes as he turned her to him. "My love." He kissed her lips. "I love you more than anything. I would never do anything to hurt you-like cheating on you. You are the only woman I want beneath me. I married you for that reason, and I will never look at another woman like I do you."

Katrina said nothing, she just cried for the longest time. Severus held her in his arms for a small amount of time, but he put her back down on the bed to remove his cloak and clothing. She started crying harder, thinking he had left, but once he had gotten undressed, he climbed in bed beside her. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her close to him. "I will be here for you for the rest of the night."

Crying into his chest, she spoke through her sobs. "I don't need you- I want you. It hurts to know that someone else is pregnant with your child."

Gently, Severus pulled her head up to look at him. "Look into my eyes, Katrina. Tell me what you see. Am I lying when I say I never touched that woman like I have you. Making love to you all night long. I would never make a child with someone other than the beautiful, insecure woman that is you."

"I'm sorry for what I had done to you." She sobbed as she looked into his eyes. "Why would she have said that in front of me then?"

"She wants me to do the things to her as I have done to you- repeatedly." he kissed her swollen lips, savoring what he had missed for so long. "I miss you ever day, my love. And every night, I wish to be in this bed with you." He pulled her close to him, kissing her lips ever so gently. "I have never forgotten what our vows, when we got married. Forever and always, my love." He wiped the tears from her eyes, longing to touch his wife as he used to. "I will be here when you wake in the morning." He kissed her lips, listening to her breathing as he himself fell asleep with his wife, who he had longed to be with for the longest time.

**Thanks again for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A big thank you to the 12 people who had read my last chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it, and I hope that you all keep reading. I hope that this chapter does not disappoint you!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 18**

**IN TIME THINGS WILL GET BETTER**

Stirring in bed, Katrina woke thinking she had tangled herself in the sheets. Moving herself around, she felt something solid wrapped around her. Not knowing who it was, or what had gone on last night, she looked up into a set of sleeping eyes.

Severus lay sleeping peacefully, as he had his arms around his wife. A slight smile on his lips as he held her in his arms. But, Katrina tried to pull away, though he pulled her closer to him. She pushed on his chest again, trying to pull away from him. She did not want to be with him in bed, let alone be in the same room with him after she found out he had cheated on her during the past few months, if not longer.

His eyes opened, looking at his wife. "Why do you insist on pushing yourself away from me?"

Frozen in her spot, she stared at her husband. Tears seeped from her eyes, and Severus pushed her on her back. Slowly he climbed between her legs. "Stop. Please." she finally whispered through her sobs.

"You do not remember our conversation only hours ago?" She shook her head, tears still falling from her eyes. "I told you that I never touched that woman. That she wanted me to give her what I had, and will only give to you."

"And what is that?" She whispered as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

"My heart, and my seed." Pushing the head of his very deprived cock through her folds, slightly into her entrance. She pulled away from him, not wanting him to touch her. "My vows to you remain intact, Katrina. I have the entire weekend with my wife. To make up for lost time, if you would allow me too."

Looking into his eyes, she noticed his love and faithfulness to her. She had not seen it last night, and she was so sure that he had cheated on her more than just what she had seen him with, once. Gently, he pulled her down, placing himself between her legs once again, pushing himself inside her slowly, gently. Leaning over her, he wiped the tears coming from her eyes. "I love you, and only you, Katrina. You, and you alone are the only woman who can make me want you every second of the day."

Katrina gasped as he slowly pulled out of her, then gently thrust in her again as he rubbed across her sensitive spot. "Why?" She whispered looking into his eyes.

Stopping inside her, he kissed her lips. "Why, what, my love?" His eyes bore into hers.

"Why did you not want to be with me? Two years, and you wanted no part of me until tonight." She choked out, closing her eyes.

Feeling tears drip on her, she opened her eyes back up, looking at her husband. "I had always wanted you. Business at the school always forbade me to come home to you. The summers were just as hectic. Every night in bed, I would take care of myself- numerous times, never being able to fully satiate my want for you. Not once could I get off thinking of being inside you, since I could not get my hand tight enough around my cock to think and feel like I were making love to you." His head now in the crook of you neck, he whispered. "There were nights I wanted to come here and literally fuck you to death. Then there were other nights-those times where we had heated arguments and- I wanted to hurt you. Katrina…" He pulled himself to look into her eyes. "…I wanted to take you- over and over again. Even if you fought against me."

As they stared at one another, Katrina wiped the tears from Severus eyes. "I couldn't have fought against you. You are too strong, Severus. And, I probably would have let you."

A smile spread across Severus face. "Tell me the words I want to hear, my love."Pulling him down to her, Katrina whispered, "I have missed lusting over you body?" She snickered, kissing him.

Growling into her lips, "I should just move of you, then. Or, maybe I should…" He pulled out slowly.

Katrina felt him pulling himself out of her. She clenched her muscle around his hard shaft as he pulled out and he groaned. "I think not, my husband." He thrust in her quickly as she gasped. "I love you, Severus."

"And I have always loved you, my wife." Severus whispered as he made love to his wife for the first time in a very long time.

Later, Katrina sat up in bed. "The boys will be up soon. I need to start their breakfast."

Severus grabbed her around her waist, pulling her back in bed. "I think the boys can manage nicely by themselves." he purred, kissing her back as he sat up in bed. He moved her hair to one side, kissing her shoulder blade and up to her neck. Reaching her ear, he whispered heatedly, "Lay back down, my love. I wish to give you more of what we have both missed out on."

"Severus…." Katrina whimpered as Severus held her down on the bed. "They cannot cook. They would burn water if given the chance!"

Snickering, Severus started kissing her. "They are not here. Do you know how sexy and beautiful you are when you are frustrated?"

Between kisses, she said one word, "Castle."

"Mhmm." Had been his answer, as he rubbed her body gently with his hand. "I would like to take my wife out to breakfast. Then bring her to the Castle to spend some quality time with her."

"What if I cook my husband breakfast?" She was becoming weakened by his massaging her body. She had missed him so much, but knew he had been faithful to her, as he had given her his seed many times over in the course of their early morning tryst together.

Pulling away, quickly he lay beside her propped on his arm. Get dressed. I wish to spoil my wife- bring her either back her, or to our old chambers at the Castle and make up for lost time." She gave him a look. "Anniversaries, birthdays-and-most important of all-_detentions_."

As the day progressed, Severus and Katrina sat in Severus office, spending time with their children.

"I cannot believe it." Katrina grinned as she pulled Amelia to her. "One is a Gryffindor, and the other…" She leaned over, staring at her eldest son. "…is a _Slytherin!_" She spoke as if it were a dirty word, though she smiled lovingly at her son.

"Thanks, mum." Little Severus grumbled.

Severus shook his head. "I do not understand how our daughter had gotten sorted into Gryffindor." Looking at Katrina, he wondered. "Could you have been placed there if the sorting hat were to have been placed on your head, dear?"

Katrina shrugged her shoulders, knowing it was true. She had never told Severus, but, smiled connivingly at her husband. "Possibly." She purred, walking over to her husband. Turning to her children, she told Amelia and Severus, "Why don't the two of you take your little brothers to your respective houses, and show them around?"

"Mum." Amelia started. "The Slytherin's have quite a dislike for me, even if I am a Snape."

Katrina sighed, but it had been Severus who answered. "Hex them. And then, tell them it is detention-with-your-father." he ended with his menacing voice.

Amelia smiled, stood, and walked to her father, giving him a hug. "Thanks, daddy. You're the best."

Severus kissed his daughters cheek. "You are my favorite daughter." He smirked.

"Katrina and Amelia laughed. "I am your only daughter, daddy."

"And that is why you are my favorite. Now off with the lot of you. I would like to spend some quiet time with your mother."

Amelia and Severus Junior hurried Abraxis and Jeremiah out the door for their parents to be alone. "Now that they are gone, how do you plan on spending quiet time with your wife?"

Severus stood, grabbing his wife around her waist with one arm, and gently touching her cheek with his other hand. "I wish to ask you something." He leaned in, kissing her. "I want more than anything to have you and the boys stay here for the rest of term. I am wanting to be the husband you have not had for two years. I do not want to sleep in bed alone any longer."

Katrina sighed, looking into Severus eyes. "And what would I be doing while you are teaching the children?" She smiled gently at him as he held her tight in his arms.

"While I teach, you will take care of our children." He whispered as he walked with her to their chambers. "Then at night, you will take care of your husband as only you can, my wife."

"Why can I not do that at our home?" She whispered as he worked at her top. "Why can I not stay in a place that I made a home. Not alone I might add."

Stopping as he started to push her top off her shoulders, he whispered. "I want you here-with me." he ended a bit bitterly. "Why is it you wish to stay at the Cottage, when everything you will ever need is here."

Sighing, Katrina leaned her forehead against his chest. "You know, as well as I do, that this is not my home." Pulling away from him, she walked to the window. "It was at one time, though I cannot call it home, when there is nothing here for me-with the exception of my husband."

Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her. "I want you here with me-safe in my arms. I have worried about you every night since the escape of one, Sirius Black." He spat his name out like venom.

"If I can keep Dementors off of our premises, then I am most certain I can keep an escaped convict out as well." She turned her head to the side, "Even if he decided to enter the house, I do not think he would last long. You had even said it yourself- I have enchantments stronger than what the Ministry has even come out with to hold the Dementors off."

"That is most true, my lovely, Katrina." He whispered next to her ear, in a very seductive voice. "Let me make things up to you. I truly want to keep you here for as long as I can, before you decide to leave me."

Turning around in his arms, her hands touched his chest. "I want you to come home with me, my husband. Make love to me in our bed. Touch me inappropriately when ever you wish, in any part of our home you wish. Take me-make love to me in every possible place in our home that you want. I will not complain, just as long as you are there with me, making love to me as many times as you wish to."

Picking her up, wrapping her legs around him, he led her to the bed that they had shared while she had been in school. "Right now, I do not wish to talk about that. I wish to share a bed in which our eldest children were conceived. I want to take my woman the way I used too. Remember what it was like to be passionate with her, and not want to fuck the living daylights out of her. I want the passion we used to share together." He laid her on the bed, pulled out his wand and stripped both her and him of their clothing. "I want no masochistic, role playing games. I want pure love-that what we had when I took you for the first time."

Looking into her eyes, he had brought her back to that day many years ago. The love they had when they looked into each others eyes as he pressed himself into her, taking her virginity. Then, he had shown her what it felt like to be inside her from his stand point. Pulling out of her slowly as he felt her shutter underneath him as he made love to her. What he felt when she clamped her muscle around his shaft that was deep inside her, and doing so again as he pulled out. Her clamping around the head of his cock, making him groan, not only back during their first encounter, but now as well as he had shown her. Showing her how it felt for him to want to explode inside her the instant he took her, but had shown her how much he loved her, even back then. And when he felt it was time to explode, he had shown her how they had both reacted to his orgasm.

He did not really know what was going through her head as he had shown her this memory he held so dear to him. He was laying on top of her, waiting for some sort of reaction from her. "Do you remember?"

"Yes." She choked out in a whisper. His mouth connected with hers, laced with passion and want. "I want to go back to that time when everything was-was not so…"

"Filled with insanity?" He felt her hand glide down his back, around to the front of his thigh, as he was on his knees, hovering over her body, and felt the hand grasp at his swollen organ, stroking it gently. "I wish for us to go back to the time-the time where we were one with each other. Not the time where we were at each others throats, either you wanting to hex me, or me wanting to run into our room and practically rape you."

"I have never stopped loving you, Severus." Her breath hitched as he removed her hand from his swollen appendage, and positioned himself at her entry.

He knew she was ready for him, as he thrust himself deep inside her. "I have never stopped loving you, Katrina." He pulled out slowly, as he did, she squeezed him at the head of his manhood as he pulled himself out. Before she could release him, he pushed himself deep into her loins, making her arch her back and moan at the pleasure he had given her. "I am yours for eternity. I will never be unfaithful to you, Katrina. I promise you this."

As they looked into each others eyes, they had both seen the want, and lust in each other. Katrina wanted nothing more than to keep him in her for the remainder of their lives. Severus wanting nothing more than to keep himself locked inside her as they made endless love to one another. They were themselves for once, no role playing, no chains or whips to keep their love life alive. It was just both of them, a witch and a wizard, who loved each other endlessly, making love to one another.

His pace never quickened or slowed. He had been making love to her endlessly while they were alone. For Severus, every time he pushed himself into her depth, he felt like his shaft grew harder. Katrina, on the other hand, had orgasmed many times over, and even though her muscles clenched around his aching cock, he still pummeled her sweetness as if this were the last time they would ever make love to one another again.

They had no thought of time, as they did not even hear the door to Severus' office open, until they heard their children running, and screaming like wild animals that had escaped from a zoo. Neither Severus, nor Katrina thought of warding the doors-any of them, as they spent time in bed touching each other inappropriately.

"Mummy, Daddy! Look…" Little Jeremiah screeched, but halted when he had seen a huge tent in the bed. Thank the gods that they had been covered when they came in.

Amelia had been the one to the doorway first, before her other two brothers could see what was going on. She grabbed the handle to the door, saying, "Let them be, Jay. Mum and Daddy have a lot to talk about."

Both Amelia and Jeremiah had heard their mother moan as if she were in pain. "Is Daddy hurting Mommy?" His innocents had been lost, seeing the blankets moving and his precious mother had been continuously assaulted by his father.

"Come, Jay. Mum and dad will be out sooner or later." Amelia said pushing her brother out of the room, but not before all of the children heard their mother scream their fathers name.

Neither Severus or Katrina had heard the commotion going on, though they did hear the door shutting. Severus, still keeping up his love making to Katrina, grabbed his wand, placing a silencing spell on the room and warding the door, so the children would not walk in on them.

Severus' need to explode became greater and greater with every thrust. "My Katrina. I cannot hold out much longer. Though I have pummeled you and came in you a number of times, I cannot last much longer before I collapse. I want to be within you much longer. I want you in her tonight, staying up all night, giving you a night filled with hot, wild, heated love making." Before he could say anymore, he forced himself deeper and harder inside her, fucking her until they both orgasmed themselves into unconsciousness.

Laying there panting, Katrina sighed. "I hope we didn't mess our little boys life as he seen us making love."

Severus let out a light laugh. "He did not see anything, my love. Jeremiah did hear you moaning, thinking I had been abusing you."

Turning to him, she giggled. Placing her hand on his cheek, she pulled herself to his lips, kissing him gently, lingering. "I enjoy being abused like that by the father of my children, and never anyone else." Pulling away from him slightly, she whispered. "I wish to be abused like that again, throughout the evening-after the children have gone to bed."

"Your wish, is my command, my deprived wife." He pulled her to him again, a bit aggressively, letting her know that she was his. "I will not deprive you, nor myself of a very healthy sexual endeavor, hopefully ever again."

She smirked into his lips. "I hope the children go to be early tonight." Severus caught her lips with his, as they both moaned softly. "Then again, I wouldn't mind them wanting to spend the night with their brother or sister, so we could continue without any interruptions."

When Severus and Katrina opened the door to Severus office, he had been greeted by a sneer from his youngest son. Both of them held back their laughter, knowing that Jeremiah had been angry that his father had been hurting his mother.

Running to Katrina, Jeremiah had wrapped his arms around her as she knelt down to him. "I'm sorry Mummy. I kept telling them to let me in there to help you."

Katrina kissed her youngest on the forehead. "Mummy is quite alright, sweetheart. I do not think that Daddy would hurt me intentionally."

"But it sounded like he was hurting you, Mummy!" He was about in tears now, not wanting his mother to be harmed by anyone. "I want to go home now." He looked up at Severus and scowled at him.

Katrina had to let her laughter escape her. Jeremiah looked so much more like his father when he was angry, that it was some what scary. "Jeremiah…" Severus said consolingly to his son. "I would never hurt your Mummy. I love her, and I only wanted to make her feel safe. Mummy was crying in my arms since we had not seen each other in a very long time."

Jeremiah, as young as he was, was not buying what his father was saying for a second, and Severus knew. "I don't like it much when my Mummy is hurt!" His little chest heaved with his anger now escaping him. "My Mummy cried every night!" Tears started forming in his eyes. "My Mummy cried for you, Daddy! She hurt! And YOU hurt MY MUMMY!" Jeremiah walked over to his father, balled up his little fist, and punched his father in the stomach. He then stormed off to his fathers desk, sitting in the forbidden chair, daring his father to order him out of it.

Katrina rushed to Severus, who had been holding onto his lower stomach, breathing heavily. "Severus…are you alright?" She placed her hand on his face, searching for any sign of pain. She kissed his lips as he leaned in to place his head on her shoulder. "At least he didn't punch you a little lower. Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"A little lower." He groaned.

Katrina moved her hand a little lower, placing her hand slightly in his trousers. "Right here?" She questioned rubbing him. He shook his head and she went down lower. "There?" Again, he shook his head. She reached down further, almost to his groin. "There?"

"Almost." He groaned again. Reaching down further still, she grabbed on to his now limp cock.

"Here?" She purred as she caressed his cock that was now pulsating beneath her grasp.

"Oh, yes, my love." He groaned out with his head still on her shoulder. "That is it. Just keep rubbing it." Katrina obliged, rubbing him into a full erection again. "I think your mother and I need to go to my chambers for her to take care of me. We will return after a bit."

Closing the door, he used his wand to remove their clothing again. Picking Katrina up in his arms yet again, he threw her on the bed, having his way with her quickly, as he fucked her with great enthusiasm. Screaming each others names, they came together in much needed release again.

Quickly dressing with their wands, Katrina had to speak. "What a way for you to have your way with me yet again, Professor Snape." she scowled at him, making him chuckle.

"Detentions with you are by far the best detentions I had the privilege of giving." Moving to the door, he let the wards down, opened the door, and they both exited. "Lets get something to eat in the Great Hall, children. Your father is famished."

During the time they had exited Severus office, Jeremiah had not let his mother too close to his father. He had still been furious with him and would not let her get away from him too easily. That was until it was time for them to be seated. Abraxis and Jeremiah had been given a choice on where they would be seated. Jeremiah sat with Amelia at the Gryffindor table, where as Abraxis sat with his older brother, Severus.

Katrina had been given the opportunity to sit with the staff, catching up on what had gone on over the past few years. Never once did she mention that Sirius had come to see her the night before. She had been introduced to Remus Lupin, who she had thought looked most terrible. He smiled and greeted her as a gentleman would, but he kept his distance with Severus around. Katrina would get to know this man soon, she knew it, since she knew that she had not seen the last of Sirius Black within her house.

**I would love to see more reviews. What do you think of this story so far? Do you think maybe Katrina might have an affair with either Black or Lupin? Hmmmmm your guess is as good as mine! (insert evil laugh here)...**


	19. Chapter 19

**HELLO ALL, A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE READ MY LAST CHAPTER! I GUESS IT WAS SOME GOOD WRITING ON MY PART WHEN I HAD SEEN THAT 21 PEOPLE READ IT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 19**

**AN EVENING AT HOGWARTS**

As the night progressed, Severus and Katrina stayed after dinner, talking to the rest of the staff. Abraxis sat on his fathers lap, becoming tired after eating so much, and contently closed his eyes.

Jeremiah on the other hand, sat on his mothers lap, scowling at his father the entire time. He was tired, though he did not dare fall asleep, not knowing if his father would harm his mother again. That was until Katrina started to rock her baby on her lap, gently pushing his head on her breasts. Slowly, his eyes closed, snoring slightly.

"Shall we retire to bed, sweetheart?" Severus adjusted his son, sound asleep on his lap.

She smiled at her husband. "I think we should." She leaned over, holding her son close to her chest. "Thank you, Albus, for letting us stay for the evening."

"It is always a pleasure, Katrina." Dumbledore nodded as both Severus and Katrina stood. "And, Remus, it was a pleasure meeting you." Katrina walked to him.

Remus stood, kissing her cheek. "The pleasure was all mine."

Whispering to him, Katrina told him. "Come visit when Sirius decides to pay a visit." Pulling away, they smiled at each other. Remus then gave her a subtle nod.

Walking their way to their room, Severus noticed Katrina struggling. "I would help you if I could, dear, but…"

Katrina giggled, then grunted as she hitched Jeremiah up as he was slipping down. "I know you would. It would have been so much easier just to apperated them to their beds."

"Yes, love." He grunted, lifting Abraxis up. "I very much agree with you on that. They are growing so fast."

Katrina turned her head to Severus, squinting. "are you insinuating we make another?" Severus head slowly turned to meet his soul mates gaze. Instantly, his lips curled into a devious smirk. "And, what makes you think that after giving birth four times, I would want to do it a fifth time?"

As they reached their chambers, then walked into Katrina's old room, they placed the children in their beds. They walked back into their room, Severus finally answered as he turned Katrina to face him. "You love me, do you not?" She nodded. "Then there is your answer." Furrowing her brows, Severus had seen the question marks lifting from her scalp. "You love me-and I love you. What more do we need to make a child?"

Katrina smiled. "A willing participant to get pregnant." She whispered rubbing his arms. Severus looked hurt-Katrina trying to explain. "Severus-" She took a deep breath. "-do you remember the complications with Jeremiah?"

Pulling away from her, Severus walked to the window. "Katrina…" His voice strained-fitting back the rejection. "…I do remember. I would help you with this pregnancy."

Katrina did not move, watching Severus. "Right now, it is hard to think about having another, when there is so much going on around us." Her breath hitched, she too trying to fight back tears as she remembered. "I almost lost him." Her lips had been quivering as she spoke, remembering.

"You are afraid of going through something like that again." He nodded more to himself then to her. He turned from the window, facing Katrina, seeing her tear stained face. "I understand why. It was completely selfish of me to want to have another child and not think of your feelings on the situation." he walked to her slowly, holding out his hands wanting her to take them. "I just want to make you happy, Katrina."

Instead of placing her hand in his, she walked into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her head buried in his chest. "You do make me happy, Severus. I know I'm young enough to have more children. I'm just worried that I will lose one."

Rocking her back and forth gently, he held her in his arms for the longest time. Resting his cheek on top of her head, he let out a deep sigh. "When ever you wish to have another child, my love, then I will be more than happy working on that goal." He turned his head to kiss the top of hers with a smile on his lips. "Anything for you. I wouldn't mind practicing either." He chuckled.

Katrina pulled away from him, and saw the smile that was playing on his lips. "Practicing and making a child are very close." Severus leaned down wanting to kiss her swollen lips. But, before he could touch his to hers, she spoke. "We will practice, but, with what I had gone through with Jeremiah-Severus, I am paranoid about having another. What would happen if I were to lose a child? Would it pull us apart, or would it bring us closer?" bringing her head to rest against his chest again, she sighed. "There are many questions that run through my head on a daily basis. Yes, I have thought about having another. It's just that…"

"I have always seen the sadness in your eyes. I have also heard you cry at night when you thought I had been asleep." pulling away from her, but grabbing her hand, he led her to the bed. "For tonight, we will not worry about making another child. We will only think of you and I embraced-making up for the entire two years we have not been intimate with each other."

Placing his lips on her neck, Katrina's head fell back to give Severus a better view for him to attach her. Slowly he started undressing her, as she did the same to him. As soon as he had most of her clothing off, he gently pushed her back onto the bed. Katrina on the other hand had a difficult time with taking off his jacket. All of the buttons seemed as if they were magiced in place and no one-not even his wife could remove them.

As Severus touched Katrina's body gently rubbing his hands all over every exposed part of her skin, he did not notice that she had not removed his clothing as of yet. Katrina, had become frustrated, yet knew where her husbands hands were and enjoying every inch of his exploration, she grabbed her wand, removing his clothing in the blink of an eye. She had her under garments on still, and watched her husband eyeing every inch of her body as if it were his favorite chocolate.

Slowly dipping his head down, he started kissing and nipping at her stomach. Enjoying this, Katrina touched Severus' hair, running her fingers through. Running her hands over his shoulder, down to his shoulder blades, she gently clawed at him, knowing that this would get him turned on more than anything that she could ever do.

Knowing his wife all too well, Severus kept nipping, kissing, and now sucking on Katrina's stomach, moving further and further to her womanhood. He did not remove her panties, but never touched her where she do desperately wanted to be touched. He loved the foreplay that he would give her, making her wetter and wetter every time he would go lower on her, she bucking up waiting for him to remove the thin layer of silk that had been between her legs. She wanted him to take her. She wanted him to push his erection deep within her as she longed to be made love too.

Moving himself up slowly, his lips suckled on one of her nipples with her see through bra still intact. She groaned at the pleasure he was giving her, but she wanted him to remove the damn thing and suck her breasts properly. He knew it drove her insane for him to tease her this way as well. And, with her clawing at his back, his hard cock was wanting to connect with the warmth of her wet soaking pussy.

Pulling away from her breasts, he kissed and nipped his way up to his wife's lips, kissing her with the same passion that had been shared many times before. Katrina was out of it, lost in the lust and caresses that her husband was giving her, that she did not realize that Severus had her bra and panties off as he teased her entrance with the head of his enlarged cock. The wetness she had between her legs dripped from her core and as Severus rubbed his cock up and down her slit, he could feel her juices all over him.

Pushing her lips apart, he pushed his manhood slowly-teasingly into her. Both of them gasping as he entered her, he almost had trouble not shooting his little swimmers into her. He wanted pleasure and to pleasure her for the longest time.

Slowly moving in and out of her wantonness, Katrina started begging. "Please, Severus! Harder-faster! I want to give you my love!"

Putting his arm under her knee, he pulled it up and started making short, hard, obsessive thrusts into her. Screaming in pleasure, he knew she enjoyed how he made love to her, she exploded on him in no time, her muscles contracting deep inside her as her juices moistened his cock like a flood gate had been opened. She grabbed his ass as she came wanting him to keep pumping her she tried to stop her body from spasming.

Reaching behind him, he grabbed her arms, pulling them away from him, and moving them over her head. Their fingers clenched together, he thrust into her, then pulled out of her hole all the way. He looked down at his wife with a sadistic grin spread across his lips. The look on her face was of pure shock, not knowing why he did what he did.

"I did not want to end this little journey just yet." His lips became intent on hers as he thrust in her roughly, then gently started making love to her again.

As the time had gone on, Katrina kept screaming as he made love to her. At times she became very verbal-swearing like a muggle sailor. They had thought nothing of warding their room as they made up for lost time. They instantly regretted it when there were two little boys jumping on the bed, nearly beating their father to unconsciousness. Neither Severus nor Katrina heard them until Abraxis and Jeremiah started in on their beating.

"Get off my mummy!" They both screamed at the same time. Neither of the boys had seen what was going on between their parents. A blanket was covering the both of them.

"You're hurting her and making her scream for help!" Jeremiah screamed becoming winded as his little fists hit his fathers back.

Severus and Katrina never stopped kissing one another, but stopped making love as soon as the boys started their beating, though Severus kept his hard as a rock cock in the depths of his wife's wet, tight hole. "Boys, go back to bed." He was gentle, even when they kept punching his back. "Katrina, why don't you try to calm them."

"Boys." Their mother spoke softly. "You two need to stop harming your father. He isn't-he isn't…" She couldn't finish her sentence, Severus was playfully tickling her after he brought his hands down under the covers.

"You enjoy being punished by being tickled, don't you mummy?" Severus thrust himself in her deeper, causing her to gasp as he tickled her. He could not stand the way her walls were crushing over his cock just laying in there doing nothing but laying there hard. "Come, mummy, tell daddy how you love being tickled."

The boys stopped as they watched their father attacking their mother as she giggled and gasped like she could not breathe. Next, Severus had his face buried into her neck, nibbling her causing her to scream and wrap her legs around him as it tickled her.

"Mummy…daddy was hurting you when we woke up." Abraxis, always the light sleeper.

"You were saying words you told us never to say, mummy." Jeremiah's fists were slowing down, realizing that it was not harming his father. "Daddy, you're squishing my mummy!"

"Severus, please stop!" Katrina's giggles not stopping. Finally, Severus act stopped. Katrina was panting, so Severus flipped her to be on top. He had kept their blankets around them, especially while Katrina was on top. He pulled them under her arms so the boys would not question her as to why she was not wearing her nightie.

Then again, these boys were intelligent young children. "Mum." Abraxis started. "why are you not wearing anything to bed?"

Catching her breathe, she looked over at her two young boys. "When I am in bed with daddy, he keeps me warm and I cannot stand to have my nightie on."

"But, mummy! Daddy will see you!" Jeremiah was in shock. She had always told her children that it was not gentleman like to see a woman-especially their mother without anything on.

Severus intervened this time. "Boys, when you are older and you are married, you will be allowed to see your wife with nothing on." Both boys shuttered at the thought of being with a girl, let alone sleeping in the same bed as one. "When you are both older, you will understand. Now, I think it is time for the both of you to get in bed and go to sleep."

Jeremiah was at his mother's defense. "Are you going to hurt mummy anymore?"

"Abraxis, Jeremiah, your daddy would never hurt me. He helped me bring you two-and your brother and sister into this world." Katrina still watched them as they looked at one another. "This is a discussion for another day, boys. It is late, and you both need your sleep. Now, I suggest you both get back into bed. Daddy won't be tickling me anymore."

With that, the boys climbed off the bed and went to their room. Once the door closed, Severus thrust his hips up, catching Katrina off guard, causing her to fall over him, her breasts in his face. "Hmmm. I rather enjoy having these hovering above me, ripe for the picking." his tongue liked at her nipple, causing both of her nipples to harden at once as she ground her hips in circles as they made love again. Once Severus had satiated his appetite of sucking her breasts, he flipped her on her back again. Grabbing his wand, he pointed it at the door to the boys room, placing the necessary spells.

Severus leaned into Katrina, wanting more than anything to kiss her tender lips. She turned her head in a fraction of a second, whispering, "That is another reason why we should not have another. Once they are old enough, we can-do things like this, around our home."

"We will be doing this every day when I get done teaching classes." He smirked, turning her head to face him, then proceeded to attack her lips and love making again. "And, you are more than right, with delaying another child, sweetheart. I want the chance to make love to you like we did at the house on Spinster's End."

"Are you going to make love to me again, or are you planning on talking me into orgasm?" Katrina then groaned as he gave her a rather quick thrust of his hips, sending his still hard cock deeper into her.

Making love for hours, they were not interrupted again, finally falling asleep in the early morning hours. The boys had awoken, running into their parents bedroom seeing their bodies intertwined. Abraxis stood by his fathers side nudging him gently.

"Daddy?" The little boy whispered into his fathers ear. "Wake up, daddy."

Severus rustled, turning his head to the quiet noise. "Hmmm?" He opened his still sleepy eyes and saw one of his young sons standing at his bedside. His right arm left Katrina as he touched his son. "What is the matter, Abraxis?"

"We are hungry, daddy. Me and Jeremiah want you to get us something for breakfast." he answered as Severus pulled him in for a morning hug, a ritual that they had always done.

"Why don't the both of you go get dressed. I will be in your room in a moment." He told them as quietly as they could, without waking the children's mother.

Quietly as two boys could, they ran into their rooms to get dressed. Katrina rustled, snuggling closer to Severus to stay warm. "What was that about?" her voice full of sleep, she did not open her eyes.

Severus kissed the top of her head. "Our little demon spawns are wanting food. You sleep, my love. I will take them into the Great Hall."

She giggled, then playfully slapped him. "They are not demon spawn." She lay their silent for a moment or two, then added, "Unless it is you that is part demon." She started silently laughing, Severus feeling her body jiggle and joined in on the silent laughter.

"I wouldn't change a thing, my sweet, beautiful wife."

"Neither would I."

After the children had dressed, they came into their parents room, checking to see if Severus was ready to take them to eat. They found that their mother was awake as well, almost finished getting ready herself.

"Mummy!" Jeremiah practically screamed, running to his mother. He was the only one of the boys who had always run to his mummy. The others were closer to their father, but they also loved their mother as well. The four children had come dependant on their mother in the past two years with the absence of their father.

Once Katrina had been ready, they all journeyed to the Great Hall, where they had met up with their eldest brother and sister. Again, Abraxis sat with Severus Junior, and Jeremiah sat with Amelia.

"Wouldn't it be entertaining to see our two little boys enter Hogwarts and be placed in the opposing houses of where they are now sitting?" Katrina had to ponder out loud.

Severus gave her a look-a bit shocked, yet slightly amused. He started to chuckle. "I would think that the other children in both respectable houses would be utterly shocked." looking out at the four of his children, he then spoke, "You are the only woman who would wonder this."

Turning her head to him, she smiled. "I will not apologize for speaking what is on my mind. But, you do have to admit, it would be rather interesting."

Severus took a moment to reflect on what she had said. Yes, he thought as he stared into his wife's eyes. It would indeed be interesting.

**THANKS FOR READING, I WOULD HOPE THAT YOU WOULD REVIEW. BUT IF NOT, THAT'S OKAY TOO. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey all, thanks to everyone who is reading!**

**Food for thought for all that do not have accounts; you can review this story even if you don't have an account! SO I would love to see more reviews :D  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 20**

**ALWAYS EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED**

During their stay at Hogwarts, Katrina ended up returning home with her two youngest. During the middle of the week, she had become so bored, she almost wanted to interrupt Severus during one of his classes.

Deciding on a whim, she gathered Abraxis and Jeremiah, heading home. When they arrived, Katrina had noticed someone had broken in. looking at both the boys, she pressed her index finger to her lips, telling them to be quiet and to stay put by the door. She did not want her children to be harmed by whom ever it was that was in their home. Placing a protective spell on them both, she quietly roamed the first floor of the Cottage. Finding no one on throughout the main floor, she proceeded to walk up the stairs to the second floor. Slowly walking down the hallway, she reached the door to the bath. She heard the water running. She knew she had not left it on. Thinking of nothing but the safety of her underage children, she quietly opened the door. Shutting it just as quietly, she walked in and leaned against the sink, which faced directly across from the running shower.

When the water had been turned off shortly after Katrina had entered, a hand reached for a towel that hung on the wall close to the tub. Not wanting to see a naked person, she waited patiently until the intruder pulled the curtain back.

Both the intruder and Katrina were in shock as they had seen one another, both had gasped, the intruder quickly trying to cover their extremities. "Katrina!" Sirius was in a predicament, trying to wrap the towel around his waist, without much success.

Before Katrina spoke, Sirius jerked the curtain closed to wrap the towel around his waist. Finally, after the initial shock had worn off, Katrina whispered, "You had me scared half to death, Sirius!"

Opening the curtain, now slightly descent, and with the towel held firmly in place, Sirius walked out of the tub. "I know I should have waited to ask, but, I couldn't. I could smell my own stench and I about vomited!"

Still leaning against the sink, Katrina tried to hold in her laughter, but to no avail. Doubling over, tears seeping from her eyes, she tried to speak. "Thought…I might…have to…" Her laughter was so hard by now, she ended up on her hands and knees. "…throw you in the lake!"

Smirking- more amused by Katrina's fit of giggles, he stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "When you collect yourself, do you think I could confiscate some clothing?"

Pulling herself together, she stood up. "I'll do you one better." Pulling out her wand, she transfigured his towel into the same clothes he had on when he arrived. "Dare I ask what you did with the actual Azkaban garb?"

Giving her a look of disgust, he pointed to a pile on the floor. "There. I wouldn't touch those if I were you."

Sniggering, Katrina pointed her wand at them. "I wasn't planning on it." She walked toward the door, "Come, Sirius. The boys will be delighted to meet a mass murderer!"

The day had enjoyable to all of them as the children had met Sirius and became more open with him throughout the day. As it turned later and later into the evening, Katrina became worried since her husband had not arrived home. She had not worried about Sirius, he would change into his animagus form if the wards warned them of someone's entrance.

She had asked Sirius if he would mind watching the children, and of course he loved to spend time with them while she went to the Castle to see if her husband were coming home. Leaving, she entered the Castle. Walking down to the dungeons, and down to the Potions classroom, she had not felt any wards so she entered. No one was in there, so she walked to his chambers. Noticing wards-lots of them, Katrina diminished them all. Quietly as she could, she opened the door, walked in, and there before her she found something utterly shocking.

Walking closer and closer, she stopped at the bed as she watched her husband take the woman that she had seen him with some time ago. Katrina sat in a chair, watching. She would have her time with them both once they had satiated their cravings for one another. She would have thought that her husband would have been truthful enough to explain why he was doing what he was doing-when she punished them both to her full satisfaction.

Moments later, both Severus and the woman he was fucking, screamed out loud. Neither one still knew that Katrina had been sitting there watching them, until she spoke. "I hoped you both enjoyed yourselves."

Shocked beyond all belief that he was caught off guard by his wife, Severus stared at her for a few minutes. "Katrina! You-you were not here!"

"Oh shut up! You have been waiting for me to leave you so you could touch this-" She waved her hand over to the whore he had just finished having his way with. "-this whore. I knew it! I knew you would have not have been faithful to me." Her chin started quivering. Severus got out of bed and started walking over to her. "Stay away from me! You are not the man that only told me a few days ago that he wanted me. Wanted me like you used to make love to me. You told me you wanted to come home and rape me for Merlin's sake!" The girl was getting out of bed, trying to not be found out by Katrina. She did not make it far, Katrina held out her hand as she stared at her husband. "I hope you like what I am about to put your whore through." A sadistic smile spread across her face as she turned to the woman who had just been touched over and over again by her husband. "Think you should get away that easily? Kia, isn't it?" Katrina did not wait for an answer. Katrina slammed the girl against the wall, holding her there. Chains linked around her arms and legs, tightly keeping her in place, while Katrina turned on her husband with vengeance in her eyes. YOU Severus Snape, should have never done what you did! You are the last man that I would have ever thought would have done this to me-your wife." She walked up to him, slapping him across the face. "You disgrace me." Gritting her teeth, she placed her hand on his chest-like she had done years ago with Lucius Malfoy at the Three Broomsticks. "This is your reward for cheating on me, husband. You were the only man that I loved. You, and you alone made me feel like a person. Now you will see what I am really about. When I am done with the both of you, you will wish you were in Azkaban, praying that the Dementors would have kissed you."

Severus had dropped to his knees. "Katrina, please." He grasped his chest, trying with all his might to fight off what his wife was doing to him.

"No, Severus. You are feeling what you have done to me. Ripped my heart out of me, killed my soul, you did." She pulled the spell away from him, turning to the girl chained against the wall. "And you my sweet little whore." Katrina strolled over to her, touched her stomach and chanted an incantation. The girls stomach started glowing, and Katrina then knew that she was indeed pregnant. Sneering, Katrina growled. "Is this child Severus'?" The girl nodded.

"NO!" Severus yelled over to Katrina, who had turned, looking furious at her husband. "She lies, Katrina." He doubled over, shaking, crying out to his wife to forgive him. "Please, Katrina. Forgive me for all of this. She is not, nor will she ever carry my child."

"Who did you think of when we had made love only a few nights ago? Was it me? Her? Who, Severus? WHO did you think of when you were within me?"

"Katrina…" He lift his head-tears streaming down his face, begging for forgiveness. "You are the only woman that I love! I married you!"

Katrina laughed, heartless, meaningless. "Say what you will, Severus. I am no longer yours. I would rather be with someone like Sirius Black." She knelt in front of him, looking into his eyes. "I would rather be bedded by a mass murder than the likes of you. Death Eater-doing what he must to stay in high ranking with the others." She stayed calm, then squinted her eyes, looking into his very soul. "I even bet you arranged for them to rape me all those years ago. I wouldn't be surprised if you did-well, now anyway. Did you initiate my sister and my sister in law into the group as well?"

He shook his head, slowly, tears still seeping from his eyes, knowing he had lost the one woman he could always beg for forgiveness. "Please, Katrina. You are my wife, I your husband. I do not know what over took me to take her. I-I thought it was you, my love."

Shaking her head, Katrina did not buy into his groveling. "Take her as your own, Severus. You will never get to touch me again. Ever!" She let the bindings go on the girl-letting her run to Severus to console. "How touching." Katrina squeaked in a devious tone. "How much she loves you-only to find out that she will be stuck in a loveless relationship with the likes of you. Have a wonderful life-both of you."

Katrina walked out of the door and out of the life of Severus Snape. As soon as the door had been closed, she let her tears fall. Thinking he had been nothing but faithful to her those years that they had been apart, only to find out that he had deceived her, cheating on her with the other woman. Her tears had fallen harder when he heard Severus scream her name, as if he were dying inside.

Wandering to the Great Hall, Katrina did not realize that there had been someone else there as well. "Katrina?" Dumbledore said softly, walking over to her as she stopped dead in her tracks at the front doors. "What has you so upset?"

"Your Potions Master has me far beyond upset, sir." She sniffled, turning toward him. "He is with another woman, who apparently is with child-his, though he had lied to me about it only moments ago."

Dumbledore shook his head. He could not believe that Severus of all people would have ever cheated on his wife. "I am so very sorry, Katrina." Looking toward the dungeon area, he let out a deep sigh. "I wish there was something I could do for you, Katrina. I should dismiss him, though he is very valuable to me. The both of you have helped me throughout the past years finding out information for me."

Looking up at him, Katrina, sniffled. "I will not divorce him. I want to make him suffer." She started crying again. "He can do what he wishes to any woman he wants, but as for me, I will find another-make him happy. But, until I feel truly in love with another man, I am afraid to say, then, and only then will I grant a divorce and live out the remainder of my life." Katrina wiped her tears, "I will be at the Cottage. Sirius is there. If Severus wishes, he can find me there, though he had best come to collect his things and not beg for my forgiveness. He will never get it."

Walking home, she collected herself, trying with all her might to keep herself together for the sake of her two youngest children. Entering the Cottage, she was greeted by the boys. She had taken her time and lovingly put them in bed, since it was past their bedtime. She told them a story-like she always had, while Sirius stood at the doorway. As she ended her story-both boys asleep, she tucked them under their blankets-kissed their foreheads and walked quietly out of their room.

Sirius wrapped his arm around her-Katrina keeping herself together as they descended the stairs and entered the sitting room. "Katrina, what is wrong?" she looked up at him and smiled, shaking her head. "Yes, Katrina. There is something most definitely wrong. Now spill." Wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a hug she started crying. "Come, lets sit down and you can tell me all about it."

Minutes went by as Katrina kept crying. They had sat on the couch-Sirius holding her close, holding her hand, letting her know that she was not alone. "We are no longer." Were the only words that she could manage to say.

"No longer what, Katrina? Sirius asked.

Katrina looked up at him. They were only inches apart. "Severus…I found him in bed with…with another woman." she did not move from him as she started crying harder than ever.

"Katrina." Sirius whispered as he looked down at her lips. "I am truly sorry for that. Maybe, just maybe he did it for a reason."

"What reason, Sirius." Her hands were on his chest.

"For you to meet someone else. Someone who would treat you as if you were the only woman in their life. He would shower you with love and devotion-flowers, candy, you name it and I will give it to you." He did not know he had said it until it escaped from his lips.

He leaned down after placing his hand on her jaw, bringing her up to meet his lips. He hungered to taste her, but he also knew that he would be one of those who she would have sex with just to get over what Severus had done to her. Without thinking, Katrina removed their clothes. Sirius gently laying her back on the couch, wanting nothing more than to make her pain go away. They had known each other for some time, as he came and went in both of his forms during the past couple of months.

He did not ask permission, he felt her desire to be loved, and he had been the only one to make her feel loved as a woman should be. Like an animal, he pushed her to the floor some what forcefully. Hovering over her, he growled as he rubbed his hard, very neglected cock against her slit. Attacking her lips, he thrust himself in her, violating her, even if she did not resist him. She lay there, legs spread, wanting him, begging for some kind of reassurance, knowing what she was doing with someone that was not her husband, would cause Severus to cry out in pain as some other man violated his wife. Serves him right she thought, as Sirius thrust deep within her, almost as if a horse had been between her legs, taking her over and over again.

It did not last long, Sirius had not had a sexual relationship in well over twelve years- if not longer. As he pulled out of her, they stared into each others eyes. Within seconds, he rammed his long hard cock deep within her folds again, causing her to scream in ecstasy. He felt so full inside her. Sex with him reminded her of the times that she and Severus had made endless love to one another. She was enjoying the force Sirius was putting in to it. They were not making love- they were fucking like two wild animals in heat.

Grunting like gorillas, Sirius pulled out, turning her over on her stomach. He wanted her to feel that there was another man that could take care of her needs. He did not do it moments ago, when he exploded deep within her, but as he pounded her like a dog in heat, he felt her walls clenching around his shaft. He kept driving his cock into her over and over, not once wanting to explode as her muscles clamped around his cock, releasing her juices on him and around them both. His cock- still hard, kept thrusting in her over and over as she came over and over again on his hardness. As Katrina collapsed onto her stomach, he turned her on her side, lifted her leg over his shoulder, and drove deep within her sleeve. He could not believe how good she felt as he pumped her over and over again. He had forgotten what a woman felt like, and he was loving the feeling of sheathing his sword in her over and over again. She kept cuming on his man meat as he took her over and over again.

After some time, he unloaded inside her for the second time. Leaning in, her kissed her neck passionately, slowly moving to her lips, which she accepted him into her mouth. His lips tender, yet wanting on hers as he lay lightly on top of her. "Katrina, I am sorry about this." He pulled himself off her, covering himself with a pillow and sitting on the couch again. She lay there in a daze, staring at him. "I should not have taken advantage of a beautiful woman as yourself." He looked down, ashamed of himself. "I will leave and not return. If that is what you wish."

Time had passed for what seemed like hours to Sirius before she stood and walked in front of him, still naked. "Come to bed with me. I do not wish to be alone tonight." she held her hand out for him, which he took. He stood, and she led him upstairs to the bedroom that was now hers to do with what ever she wished.

Once in her room, she led Sirius to the bed pulling down the covers. She climbed in, moved over and held the covers open for him. Climbing in with her seconds later, he cuddled with her. Still naked, Katrina ground herself against his groin, making him instantly hard again. This time, Katrina crawled on top of him, pushing herself onto his shaft, she grabbed her wand and aimed it at the door, placing the silencing ward amongst other wards on their door.

Sirius looked up at her in shock. "I thought you would be spent after what we just went through downstairs."

Katrina giggled. "What you do not realize, Mr. Black, is that this witch gets extremely horny before, during, and after her time of the month."

Sirius lifted his brow. "And which time of the month is it for this witch, may I ask?" he groaned as Katrina ground herself on him, fucking him this time.

She leaned down nipping on his ear. "After." she pulled herself up, her hands on his chest as she pounced up and down on his hardness, Sirius watched in delight as her breasts bounced up and down.

He wanted more than anything to take them into his mouth and suck her while he fucked her moist, juicy, tight whole. Instead, he made his hands roam from her hips to her breasts. "I'm quite enjoying watching your tits jiggle as you fuck me. You are so incredibly tight, I want to blow my wad in your pussy right now."

"Am I too much for you?" She stopped looking down at him. "Am I torturing an escaped convict, possibly making him change his ways?"

In an instant, he flipped her over on her back. "What would you say if I decided to rape you?" he had a smirk as if he wanted to fuck her into unconsciousness.

She smiled up at him. "You can't rape the willing, Sirius. Besides, I want you to fuck me until my pussy cannot take it anymore."

Leaning in, Sirius took Katrina's lips-claiming her as his now. He pulled her hand from his chest, as he rocked his hips back and forth, gently fucking her, and clasped their fingers together as he lifted them above her head. She started begging him for a proper lashing, and a proper lashing he gave her. They both held on to the headboard as he drove into her over and over, each time fucking her that much harder.

He was not feeling as if he were deep enough inside her. He did not think that her legs were spread apart as far as they could go, so he lifted himself up, as she still pushed herself against the headboard, grabbed her legs, placed them over his shoulders, and started fucking her, getting deeper into her as her walls started collapsing again on his hard shaft. He wanted to feel her cum again, knowing that he had not lost his touch. And, there it was, she soaked him, her, and the bed. Instantly, he came deep within her, not realizing that there would be a good chance that she could get pregnant.

Pulling himself off her, they both concentrated on catching their breaths after they fucked like two wild animals. Katrina had nothing on her mind but sleep as she cuddled next to Sirius. He on the other hand, realized that he had not only exploded in her once, but twice.

"I am sorry for what I have done to you, Katrina." His voice was soft as he kissed the top of her head.

Looking up at him, she smiled. "It is quite alright, Sirius. Things will play out as they should." and with that, she closed her eyes, snuggled up next to him. "Relax, Sirius. That is, unless you like sleeping as a dog on the floor."

Chuckling, he kissed her lips lightly. "I would rather sleep next to a woman I had just made orgasm more times than I can remember. Maybe wake up some time in the night, but, maybe the next time be able to feel how tight she is-maybe make her orgasms harder and much longer."

"Two horny people, wanting nothing more then to satiate their appetites."

"Would you want more of me later?" He asked as his eyes started drooping.

She smiled into his chest now. "If you wake before I do, wake me up by shoving that extremely engorged cock of yours in my pussy. But, make sure you spread my legs apart. Like I'm doing the splits or something."

Feeling his organ twitch as she said this, he smiled. "I might end up making love to you…wait, I take that back. I will probably want to fuck you until I cannot fuck you anymore." Just as he said this, his second brain came back to life.

Slowly he rolled on top of her, pushing himself in her again. For the third time this night, his cock could not get enough of her wet pussy. Instantly, Katrina was awake as Sirius pounded her over and over again. He twisted her into different positions, made her lay certain ways, as he fucked her pussy deeper and deeper every time he moved her.

Being well after midnight, they kept fucking one another. Katrina was now on top, bouncing up and down on him, while Sirius held her hips and thrust upward, causing her to scream in delight, and he moaning and cursing at how well she felt as she fucked him. Flipping her over, yet again, he roughly pushed her on her side, threw her top leg away from her other, making her half on her stomach and fucked her harder and rougher than ever since they had started, he was about ready to explode in her yet another time. This time had been the last for the night, since after his explosion, they both collapsed on the bed falling asleep instantly.

Hopefully Abraxis and Jeremiah would not see the two of them in the morning. They would wonder what Sirius was doing possibly naked in the same bed as their mother, who would be the same way. Katrina did not worry about that now, she was in too much of a euphoric high. The wards were still up, and she would wake to them trying to get in to wake their mother.

**I know there is a button in the middle of the screen just below this, so pleas be kind :) Thanks again!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading. It means a lot to know that there are A LOT of you reading. Sorry I didn't update last weekend. I was in a bit of a rut.  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 21**

**PLEASE DON'T TORTURE ME  
><strong>

Days had gone by, which led into weeks. Severus never tried to contact Katrina, nor did Katrina contact Severus. She was happy with the company of the convict, Sirius Black.

They had received an owl only a night ago from Remus Lupin, stating he would meet them at the Cottage on this night. Katrina made an excellent dinner for the three of them. She hand sent Abraxix and Jeremiah to spend time with their Uncle Albus, brother and sister. She was sure they would sneak Severus a visit in there somewhere.

"Kat?" Sirius hollered walking down the stairs.

"In the kitchen, Sirius." She yelled back, hurrying to see what he was yelling for. "What is it?"

Smirking, he didn't say anything for a moment. He just wrapped his arms around her waist as they met each other in the sitting room. "Just wondering if you were going to get dressed, or maybe walk around naked?"

Swatting his chest, she left her hands there. "I think I should tease you. Besides, I'm sure Remus has missed his best friend."

Barking out a laugh, he settled on placing his forehead on hers. "I've thought about him here and there. Your boys aren't her and we're all alone, and…"

"No wonder you turn into a dog." She chuckled. "You're always…"

"Always when there is a beautiful woman." Pecking her lips quickly then swatting her backside, he pushed her toward the stairs. "Get dressed young lady, or Remus might have to see me tear you apart."

"I don't think that would happen." Katrina said as she slowly started walking up the stairs and untying her robe.

Sirius slowly started walking up them too, about four steps behind her. Katrina dropped her robe completely when she was at the top of the stairs and walked to her room. "We don't have time to play, Kat, so you should stop with this constant teasing."

"I should, but, it doesn't mean I'm going too."

Sirius was almost to the top step when there had been a knock on the door. "Damn you, Remus." Katrina started laughing from her room. He sighed as he descended the stairs to go answer the door. "Moony! Come in, come in!" He stepped aside for Remus to walk in. "It's been a long time."

As the door closed they greeted one another in a welcoming hug. "Too long, brother." Remus said pulling away. "You're still looking as mad as ever."

Katrina interrupted as she started descending the stairs. "Living in this house, one does tend to lose their mind."

"Lovely to see you again, Katrina." Remus held his hand out for her, helping her down the rest of the stairs.

"Come, lets eat." Katrina said smiling as she and Remus kissed in welcome. "How are Amelia and Severus doing?"

Sitting at the table, Remus answered. "Excellent in my class. Better than the other first years."

Katrina smiled as if gloating. "I'll have to burst that bubble later." Sirius said placing his hands behind his head.

The table had been set and all Katrina had to do was place the food on the table. With her wand everything at once had been levitated over and gently placed down. "If you think you can burst my bubble, I'll let you. But, I don't think you can, Mr. Black." she was still grinning as she sat down at the table. "Dig in."

Eating with the two Marauders, as Katrina found out, both men talked about what they would do in school with their old friends James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. They even spoke about what James did to Severus, not really realizing that while Katrina cleaned up after eating, that it bothered her that they were talking so freely of the man she somehow still loved.

Getting late, Remus was about ready to depart when Katrina thought it would be safer if he just used the Floo. As Remus made for his departure, Sirius and Katrina stood by the fireplace saying goodbye. Katrina had her arm around Sirius' waist and Sirius had his arm draped over Katrina's shoulder.

Once he had departed, Sirius looked down at her. "You alright? You seem a bit quiet after dinner."

Looking up at him, she smiled. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all."

Without saying anything, Sirius picked Katrina up, carrying her up the stairs and to the bedroom. Once he put her down, he put one of his hands on he cheek. "Something is wrong. I don't know how I know it, but I do." They had gotten undressed and into bed, not bothering with putting anything on. Pulling her close to him, she let out a deep almost choked up sigh. "Tell me what is wrong, Kat." he rubbed her arm, soothing her to help her open up.

"Really, I don't know, Sirius." She sighed again and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I guess just hearing you two talking about what went on when you were in school kind of hit me the wrong way. It's been over a month…"

"Do you want me to leave so you two can get back together?" He was trying to sound as if it would not hurt him, but deep down it made him feel even worse than when he was in prison, surrounded by Dementors.

Shaking her head, she could not bring herself to tell him to leave. "Severus is not my husband any longer. I guess I should go to the Ministry to see about getting divorced from him."

He kissed the top of her head consoling her as best he could. "Do what you think is right, Kat. I'll be here as long as you'll have me."

She pulled herself away looking up at him and smiled a genuine smile. "I think I'll keep you for a while."

Leaning in, he kissed her with more passion than she had ever felt from him before. Their relationship went from heated sex every night to that of slow passionate love making. Katrina enjoyed his companionship and surely was not complaining of their sexual endeavors. But, she still had the trouble of saying that she loved him.

As next few days went by, Katrina was still feeling off, and not thinking about what was going on during the heated nights she had been with Sirius, or the nights that she had been with Severus making love all night in the Castle, she woke one morning running to the bathroom getting sick.

Knocking on the door, Sirius grew concerned. "Kat, you alright?" This had been a nightly discussion between the two. Sirius was not sure why her disposition changed so abruptly.

"I'm fine. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be down to make your breakfast." she groaned feeling like she were about to die. "I haven't been like this…"

"What, Kat? You haven't been like this since when?" Sirius was becoming alarmed. He did not know what she was talking about.

"No!" She thudded her head against the wall waiting for another round of bile to bring itself forth. "UHG! I can't believe this!"

Hearing her on the other side of the door, Sirius cautiously opened the door. "What, Kat. What's the matter?"

He found her sitting against the wall with her knees up, her elbows on her knees and her hands covering her face. He kneeled down in front of her pulling her hands away. "What are you thinking, Kat?"

For the first time, Sirius seen her crying. Searching her eyes, he sat there patiently waiting for her reply. She shook her head. "It can't be. I can't be…" She put her head down resting it on her upper arms. All she kept doing was shaking her head.

"What is it, Kat? You're starting to worry me."

"Would you get your wand?" Was all she said. She heard movement and figured he was going to fetch her wand or maybe his as she asked.

She did not know if he left or not, but looked up and found him standing there with his wand in hand. "What do you want of my wand?"

Slowly closing her eyes, Katrina could not look at him when she said what she was going to say. "I need to see if I'm…if I'm pregnant." She heard him gasp, and that brought on more tears.

Sirius gently pushed her legs out in front of her and waved his wand around her stomach. She knew what was going on, she just was not ready to accept the truth. And, in all truth, if she was pregnant, she did not know whose child it was. Either Severus or Sirius was the father.

"I don't know what I'm looking for, Kat." he said as he watched in awe as her stomach glowed.

Still refusing to open her eyes, she asked, "Is it glowing?"

It took him a few minutes to reply, but he did. "Yes. A golden color." She started crying, not caring about what he thought of her. "What does that mean? Are you or aren't you?"

Taking some time for her to collect herself, she finally answered. "I am." Sirius touched her cheek and she opened her eyes slowly. "I'm pregnant." she looked up at him, but could not tell him that she did not know if it was his or Severus' child growing within her.

Pulling her up on her feet, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Laying beside her in bed he held her close to him as she cried and cried. "I think this is a time for celebration, don't you?"

Shocked at what he said, she looked up with him. "What do you mean celebration? Sirius…I…I don't know…"

Slowly leaning in, he kissed her lips. "I will take care of this child, Kat. Even if it isn't mine, I will help you. That is if you'll let me." For some reason, this turned him on immensely knowing that the child might be his. Pushing her on her back, he straddled her legs. "I don't know why, but, it feels good knowing that there is a possibility that I could be a father."

She did not fight him. In a way, she kind of wanted him to touch her. She did not want to be alone anymore. She needed someone to make her feel safe-feel loved. And she was finding comfort in Sirius.

The rest of the year went by without any incident. Until the end of the school year when Sirius snuck out of the house and what later Katrina found out, he found Harry and his friends. After that night, Katrina did not hear word from Sirius until a few weeks later. All of the kids were home, and Katrina was feeling as if she had lost everything again. She still had not heard any word from Severus, and to her she thought that was good news.

A strange looking bird came pecking on her window one morning. Opening the window, she noticed the bird poke out a leg with a note attached. She took the note off its leg and it flew away without waiting for a reply. As she read the note, she started walking to the fireplace. She needed answers from him.

Throwing in some powder and waiting for the Floo to turn green she spoke, "Twelve Grimmauld place." her head spun as he body stayed on the bricks of the hearth. When it stopped, she opened her eyes staring into what looked like a very dusty and unkempt kitchen. "Sirius?"

"Hello, dear." A woman said as she came into Katrina's view. "What can I do for you?" The woman had red hair and was attempting to clean.

"I'm looking for a mass murderer." She smiled. "Would he happen to be close by?" Not being able to see the whole room, she heard a door open and close.

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon, Kat." Sirius had come into view and smiled at her. "I'm sorry I didn't come back that night. I was in a bit of a panic with the Dementors around. I had to flee."

"That's not why I was contacting you." She said rolling her eyes since she knew he could not see her hands moving. "You said something about me staying…"

"Yes. I want you and the kids to come stay here at Grimmauld place for the summer." He looked to the side of him, then looked back. "Get the children and yourself ready. I'll expect the five of you to come through the floo in about an hour?"

Surprised by his slight demand, Katrina smiled again. "Fine, and you have a lot of explaining to do."

Smirking, Sirius nodded. "I'll see you soon then. And be careful not to over exert yourself."

"Certainly. We will see you soon." she pulled herself out of the fireplace yelling at the children. "Kids, pack your bags. We're going to go see Sirius."

Quickly as she could, Katrina had gotten everything ready and apperated the bags to number twelve Grimmauld place. Amelia went first, followed by Severus. She then let Abraxis go on his own and then she and Jeremiah went through.

Upon arriving, she was met with a fierce hug and a warming kiss by Sirius. "Never thought I'd see you again." He smiled down at her as she caught her breath.

Looking up at him, she smiled. "Good to see you too, Sirius." Looking around the room she pulled out her wand. "Looks like there's a lot of work to do."

"Oh no, not in your condition. You are not lifting a finger." Sirius said as he pulled her out of the kitchen after taking her wand. "You look spent and I think you should rest up a bit."

"Sirius! I need to get the kids settled, then start cleaning this mess up." she stopped him at the base of the stairs and stared up at him. "I'm pregnant not dying."

"I know." He smiled and pulled her along. "But I don't know what is in this place I once called home and I really don't want you to get infected by anything that might bite."

"Including you?" She sniggered.

Pulling her close to him, he started kissing on her neck. "You like it when I bite."

They had spent the whole day together getting bedrooms cleaned for all four of the children to sleep in. It was well past midnight when they had both finished cleaning the two rooms that Katrina's kids would be staying in on the second floor. She had made sure that they all had their baths before tucking them into bed.

Once she closed the door, Sirius took her hand leading her up yet another flight of stairs. "Where are you taking me?" She asked completely exhausted.

"To bed where you should have been quite a few hours ago." Once they reached the top step, Sirius picked her up in his arms. "It's time for you to have a good nights sleep."

He put her in his bed and started undressing her. "I don't think your plans are for me to sleep right away." she smirked.

"You are very right. I wanted you to lay down since you arrived so I could spoil you myself."

She started undressing and had gotten in the bed as she always did-naked. "How do you plan on spoiling me?"

Looking down at her form, he raised his hand to the slight bump on her stomach. "I never knew how beautiful a pregnant woman could be." He was in awe of her body. "If I would have known this, I would have had a lot more sex with a woman and actually have it as meaningful as it is with you." As he spoke, he climbed between her legs positioning himself at her entrance.

"Don't talk to me about that now." She whispered as he brought his lips to hers. "Satisfy me."

He did satisfy her for most of the night touching her lightly as he had when they found out she had become pregnant.

Waking up in the late morning, Katrina noticed that Sirius was not in the room. She dressed and made her way down to the kitchen. Once she opened the door, she stood in shock. There he was-her husband staring back at her.

"Katrina." Dumbledore said to end the silence. "You are looking as healthy as ever."

She looked over to the Headmaster and smiled slightly. "Thank you Albus. What seems to be going on?"

"This before you…" Dumbledore said, "…is the Order of the Phoenix." She gave him a questioning look, so he continued. "We are here to defeat the dark lord. We thought that with Severus as our spy, we would be able to be that much closer to keeping him from getting a body."

Katrina had stopped beside the head of the table where Sirius sat and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She wasn't looking at him though. Her eyes were still on her husband as his eyes were on his. "There are signs of his return, Albus." Severus said as he still looked at his wife's form. To him she looked so much different than what she used to, but he could not put his finger on it. "I will be heading out tonight to see if I can locate his whereabouts." He stood and Katrina kept her eyes locked on his. "I will return within the week to inform you, Albus." His eyes were still locked on Katrina's. As he walked toward the kitchen door, he grabbed her hand. "I need to speak with you for a moment-in private if we could."

Sirius dropped his hand from Katrina's waist. "By all means, do. But, if she comes back upset in anyway, you will be answering to me."

Sneering, Severus looked directly at Sirius. "I do not think that someone like you should be giving me advice on my own marriage when you are not even married." He pulled Katrina out of the room and down the hall. There had been a room off to the right. Pushing his way through the door, he made Katrina follow.

"What do you want?" She was short with him and could not understand what it was he would want after three and a half months away from each other.

Staring into her eyes, he grabbed her forcefully pulling her to him as he attacked her lips with determination. His lips felt foreign to her and she tried to push him away. Breathing hard, Severus kept her close. "I want you back. I hate being without you, my love."

She gave him a cold stare. "What? She leave you after that night? Or, did she finally have the child that was yours?"

Without her knowing, he pulled his wand out and stripped her of her clothing. He then apperated them out of the house, arriving at the Cottage. More precise, in their bedroom. "It is time that I show you what it is you mean to me." Pushing her on the bed, he climbed between her legs. "I will not allow you to fall into the arms of a criminal. You are mine and no one else's."

"Stop it! Get off me, damn you." Tears were seeping from her eyes as he forced himself in her folds. "S-s-s-stop." She tried to demand.

Grabbing her hands that were on his chest trying to push him away, he pulled them off him and over her heads. "I am claiming what is mine. He is not to touch you-my wife. You are nothing but a whore now-to fuck when ever it is I please."

He was rough with her as he took her. Keeping her legs apart as he thrust deep in her. "Severus. Please stop." She moaned as he kept taking her.

He felt her cum on his hard member that was penetrating her ruthlessly. "Do you do that to Black as well? I'm sure you do now knowing how loose you are when you're naked. I wouldn't be surprised if you went to the Ministry soon to divorce me." He kept driving his hard member deep into her.

"Please, Severus. Stop." He pulsated inside her and she knew that he had finished with her for the time being. He did not pull out of her though. "I won't move if that's what you want, Severus. You should have never forced yourself on me either."

Looking down at her he noticed that there was indeed something different about her. "What is wrong with you? You are my wife and I should be able to take you when ever I wish." He spat as he stared at her naked form. She did not answer him. He pulled out his wand and roamed it over her naked form after he pulled away from her. He had seen that her stomach glowed. He said another silent incantation showing him a view of her womb. That is when he saw the child growing inside her. "Whose…whose child is it?" Shock overrode his face as he questioned her. "His? Mine? Whose?"

Putting her hands over her face, she completely broke down. Shaking her head she still had not answered. Slowly she felt Severus' hands on her wrists pulling them away for her to answer. She could not answer him, it was all becoming too much for her to handle. "I…don't…know." Was all she could say through her tears. "I couldn't get over what you did to me…and he was here…and…and it just happened."

"Did you scream my name when he took you?" He was becoming outraged by the fact that she did not know whose child she was carrying.

"Did you moan my name when you came in that little whore of yours?" She pulled herself together when he asked her that. "That night, I didn't see you complaining about who you were fucking and who you weren't."

He had calmed down some, and leaned over her body. "I love you, sweetheart. It about killed me when I saw the two of you together with his arm wrapped around you." he leaned in kissing her lips. She was not sure what to make of his change in attitude. Gasping as he penetrated her again, he spoke softly to her. "It is my child that you carry within you. Deep down I know it is mine."

Knowing how to make love to her, he kissed his way to her favorite spot that he was sure Sirius would never had known about. As he kissed the secret spot, he kept making love to here and endless 'I love you's' were whispered in her ear.

After a while, she started bucking up. "Severus." She moaned in ecstasy as she came on him again. He still thrust into her and attacked her lips. "Don't…oh, Severus…please!"

"Shhh. I'm not going to leave you in the hands of a man who cannot control himself. I-your husband should be the one pleasuring you."

Little to their knowledge, there had been a peeping tom just outside their door. Sirius, not knowing where she had gone or if she had left willingly with Severus took the Floo to the Cottage. Sneaking upstairs in his animagus form, he heard everything. He heard her orgasms as they pierced through his ears.

Leaving them bee, Sirius transformed back into his human body and returned to Grimmauld place.

"Severus, please." She whispered as he kept his pace slow. "I love you both." he came inside her as before, then pulled completely out of her.

"Then to keep you in check-as my whore now, you will not be allowed any clothing, nor will you be able to leave this dwelling until you tell me that I am the one you want."

"I won't do it. I love you, and I have the same feelings for Sirius." He did not respond to that, he just leaned over and apperated them to their cellar to inflict some sexual punishment on her.

Severus did not go collect his children. He knew they would be in the best hands possible with Molly Weasley there. It took two weeks for her to come to terms with what Severus was doing to her. He would leave at certain times, leaving her bound in the cellar, all alone. Upon his return, he would always take her any way he wanted. Most of the time he would have her shackled and have her pleasure him as he sat in a chair magically moving her up and down. Sometimes he was so mad at her he made her pounce on his cock roughly just to appease himself.

He had not let her go after a month. She was becoming more and more broken by the day, when she finally told him that he was all that she wanted as her stomach grew larger. He apperated her to their room, keeping her chained to the bed as he would endlessly make love to her every morning, every afternoon and every evening. She never had gotten much sleep, and if she did, he would wake her by his cock being shoved deep inside her and get a sexual lashing.

"Severus, please unchain me. This isn't good for our baby." She cried one night after he had finished taking her. "I love you, Severus. I have never stopped. Please unchain me and make love to me again."

"Do you promise never to touch another man again?" She nodded and he magically made the chains disappear. Climbing between her legs again, she touched his face and ran her hands down to his chest.

He brought his lips down to hers as he penetrated her. "Don't ever hurt me again."

**If you're all wondering what is going on, I decided that I would wait for Katrina to get revenge on 'Kia'. I really didn't want to make Katrina prego, but hey there has to be a little bit of drama...shouldn't there be? lol thanks again for reading :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS STORY! I WILL LET YOU KNOW NOW THAT I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR AWHILE. I AM HAVING SOME WRITERS BLOCK.**

**AND TO THE ONE WHO SENT ME THE REVIEW...YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I DO NOT NEED YOUR ADVISE ON HOW TO WRITE MY STORY. I WILL NOT CHANGE MY CHARACTERS JUST TO APPEASE YOU. IF NO ONE ELSE COMPLAINS THAN I'M HAPPY WITH WHAT I AM DOING.**

**TO EVERYONE ELSE, I AM TRULY SORRY FOR THAT. I WILL TRY TO WRITE, BUT AS OF NOW I HAVE MY OTHER TWO TWILIGHT STORIES I NEED TO CONCENTRATE ON AND I HAVE MORE OF THAT WRITTEN THAN THIS **

**CHAPTER 22**

**HOW IT SHALL COME**

Summer had almost come to an end. Severus never collected the children that Katrina knew of, and was not allowed to use the floo at all. He had only allowed her a dress to wear with nothing under it.

Longing to talk to Sirius, but not being allowed to, one day she secretly sent out an owl with a note. At the end she told him how much she cared for him and that he should not reply.

It was almost lunch time and she knew where she had to be. Ascending the stairs, she collapsed with heavy pains in her abdomen. Hearing Severus apperate into their room, she tried with all her might to make it up the remaining stairs. Holding on to the railing, she held her stomach. When the railing ended, she took a few steps toward the bedroom door and collapsed again.

Thinking of how her complications with Jeremiah were, softly she cried out. "My baby." Everything went black after that.

In a frustrated mood that Katrina had not been naked on the bed for his arrival, Severus heard her fall then pass out. Walking to her he noticed blood coming from her and a path of it on the floor. Making sure she was still breathing, he grabbed her hand apperating her to St. Mungo's. They had preformed a c-section on her, taking her child before anything could happen to either of them.

Katrina woke in the evening crying. "The child is fine, Katrina." Severus aggravated voice spoke. "A female as you wanted."

"Where am I?" She choked out. "Where is my baby?"

"The child is in the care of the healers at the moment. You are in St. Mungo's. The same room you were in with all of the children." He was distant with her, but she did not care. "You chose the perfect time to give birth to this child."

Opening her yes, she searched for her husband. "You sound almost disgusted of the child I carried inside me. Why don't you just leave."

Calmly he stood from his chair, walked over to her and leaned in, almost touching her nose. He sneered. "That child is not mine. And if she ever calls me father, I will punish you for the rest of your life."

"I want to see her." She whispered. She was always afraid now, and she would not be surprised if the child looked like Sirius. "I want to see my daughter."

Pulling himself away from her, he said nothing. He just walked out of the room. Minutes later a healer brought the baby in. "She's absolutely adorable, Mrs. Snape." She walked over to Katrina and gave her a sad smile after handing her the child. "Severus was not happy I noticed."

"We've had some problems." She sighed. "I caught him with another woman, and he caught me- pregnant standing by another man." Pulling blankets down checking the babe over, she looked back up at the healer. "Is there some way that you could have a paternity test done?"

"It will ease your mind, won't it?" Katrina nodded as she touched her daughter. "I did draw blood from her earlier. I can test it with the blood Severus let me take from him when your youngest had been born.

"Thank you." Katrina said waking her little girl to try to eat. Once awake, everyone could hear her throughout the floor. Pulling her top down quickly, Katrina had her little newborn latch on to her breast. Quiet instantly over took the hallways again.

"Very temperamental this one." Dumbledore said walking in, Severus around?" She shook her head not looking at him.

Not daring to look only at her child, she heard the door close. "She's beautiful." She looked up hearing Sirius voice, but he was not there. "Oh hell. I can't hide anymore." He pulled off the invisibility cloak. "You don't know how much I have missed you."

"You shouldn't be here." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "If he returns and sees you here…he'll punish me."

"Listen to me carefully, Kat." Sirius spoke in a rush. "Dumbledore told me that he went to the Ministry. He said he was the one to marry the both of you. He thought it had been a legal binding. It wasn't Katrina! You are not his wife! You can leave him and stay with me!"

Shaking her head, she tried to stay calm for her daughter in her arms. "I am married to him." There had been a knock on the door. "Hide." she did not need to, he covered himself before the door opened.

"We have the results Mrs. Snape." This time a different healer walked in. Dumbledore behind.

"Headmaster, always a pleasure." Katrina said softly as she wiped her eyes. "What are you findings?"

The healer looked into her eyes. "Severus is the father to this child."

Her face made no attempt at changing. "Thank you."

She had checked Katrina and the child, then looked at them both. "I will be outside your door if you need me."

As soon as the healer left, Katrina started fuming. "Katrina, calm yourself." Albus said calmly. "Remember the child in your arms."

Pulling the baby from her breast, she handed her to Sirius who pulled the cloak from himself and took her in his arms to burp as if she were his. "Summon him, please. It is time for me to stop being his bitch."

Within fifteen minutes, Severus was making his way to her room. Albus had taken the sleeping child from the room, which only left Sirius and Katrina in there.

Bursting in, Severus noticed Sirius on the bed with Katrina. "What do you want now? I see your little play thing is here visiting his daughter." He spat.

Sitting up in bed, Katrina held out her hand, face set and chanting at the man she thought to be her husband. "You knew we weren't married, didn't you? Over the past months, as I carried our daughter within me, you abused me- broke me into a million pieces. You treated me worse than a house elf!" Sirius attempted to get her to stop, but failed. "You took my wand! You told me I had become nothing but a whore to you!" Severus had fallen to his knees at Katrina's hand, but said nothing. "Get my children I bore out of love for you, Severus. I need to speak with them." She had pulled her hand away, watching him stand.

Straightening his robes, he looked at the two. "It has come to my attention that my four children want nothing to do with their mother."

"And why might that be, Snivelus?" Sirius spoke before Katrina could. "Oh, yes. If I remember correctly, you had forbidden them from contacting her. Or, if they tried, you would punish them. Hell, you even turned them against me."

"I never forbade my children anything." Severus spat. He left the room in a hurry, not even saying a word to Dumbledore as he walked in.

Shutting the door, Albus walked to the new mother. "He will be sending the children here, that I am sure of."

Sighing, she could feel tears prickling in her eyes. "How much do they hate me?" By this time, Sirius pulled her to him, holding her in his arms. "How much damage have they gone through?"

Sitting on the other side of the bed facing her, Dumbledore rubbed her leg. "Amelia was susceptible to her father. She wasn't at first but…"

"He took her and Jeremiah to my mother's room on the third floor." Sirius interrupted. "He used an unforgivable on them both-at separate times of course. And, he threatened those of us who were there that if we ever said anything about missing you, he'd kill us without a second thought."

Watching Sirius as he spoke to her, she became angrier by the second. "He crusioed my children? He will come to realize that he has harmed the wrong woman's children."

"I should leave." Sirius kissed the top of Katrina's head. "I will come back later."

She could only nod as he stood. They held hands and he knew what she wanted. Leaning in, he lingered against her lips. Her hands cupped his face. "I'll hold you to that, Mr. Black."

Time had passed slowly after Sirius left. Dumbledore consoled her as best he could until the children walked through the door. When she saw the looks on their faces, tears fell from her eyes.

"Father said you wished to see us, mother." Amelia's tone sounded so much like her father's. "We have been warned not to be deceived by your lies."

Wiping her eyes, she could not show them what exactly their father did to her. "Did you see your baby sister?"

Severus junior spoke. "That thing you carried within you came from that filth of a man, Black. It is not our sibling, nor will it ever be."

Little did they know, Jeremiah slowly made his way to his mummy. "Why did you never come get us, mummy? Daddy said you didn't want us anymore." Once said, Katrina started to cry as she had seen her sons lips quiver.

"I'm so sorry for everything, sweetheart." he squeezed him in her arms rocking him as he climbed up on the bed with her. She turned to look at the other three who had dead stares at their mother. "Where is your father?"

"Waiting in the hallway." Amelia said with her head held high and a look of loathing worse than the others at both her mother and traitor brother.

"Well, don't just stand there, Amelia." Katrina's anger surfaced. "Call-him-in." she became deadlier as she looked at her own daughter. "My sweet little man. I need you to get up for me, please." As she looked at Jeremiah, her voice tender and he obeyed.

Propping herself on the edge of the bed, she attempted to stand. Severus walked in seeing her. "Headmaster if you would give us a few minutes alone." Dumbledore nodded and walked out watching Katrina as he closed the door. "What is it you want now?"

Staring straight into his eyes, Katrina slowly walked to him. "Have you told them that you and I were never legally married? Did you fail to mention they are all illegitimate as your child who lay sleeping outside this door?"

"That is not my child!" He spat out in disgust.

Smiling, she nodded. "Oh, my dear Severus. She is your child. I had tests done. They had a vial of your blood from when Jeremiah had been born. And that little girl out there is most definitely yours."

"You lie." He growled walking up to her.

"Sev, would you kindly ask one of the healers for their findings?" He did not move. "Severus Ignatius Snape, I asked you to do something." She turned to her son with a glare that meant she would inflict punishment if he did not do as she asked. "Believe me or not, I think you should be aware of the enlightening information."

Young Severus walked out the door to the healers while Severus and Katrina just stared at one another. The eldest son walked back in his mother's room handing a paper to his father.

"Wait out in the hallway, children." Severus told his children. "I will be out soon. One by one they filed out the door. Severus looked at the paper, looked at Katrina, then back at the paper again.

"There is no denying it, Severus. She is your daughter." Slowly she walked closer to the man she thought she was married to. "This paper does not lie."

All he did was look from Katrina to the paper. Quite a few times. It took him a few minutes to answer. "You slept with Black."

"And you slept with a death eater whore. Another child of yours." Katrina spat out with pleasure.

"Katrina." He kept staring at the paper, but grabbed her hand walking her to the bed. "Sit, please. You look as if you're about to faint." He helped her into bed, this time with more compassion as he covered her with the blankets. Sitting beside her, he put the paper on the table and put his hand in hers. "I believed it had been you that I'd been making love to. Now…now I am more than certain that she had used polyjuice potion." He whispered showing regret on his face. "Yes, I did have sex with her. I cannot fathom why I had thought it had been you. I have never been this unknowing to not knowing." Moving one hand to her face he started to break down. "I love you, Katrina. I never would have cheated on you." He watched her as he continued. "I understand why you did what you did. I am truly sorry I hurt you. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you in one way or another."

Sitting up, she placed her hand on his cheek. "It will always hurt, Severus. We hurt each other very much. Maybe…maybe we just stopped loving each other. I had been busy with raising the children, and you…"

"I love you, Katrina." He leaned in to her. "I meant what I said when all of you stayed at the castle. I am truly sorry for the way I treated you throughout the pregnancy. As I waited for them to deliver the child…"

"Our child, Severus. I would carry no one else's child but yours."

"Our child." He smiled. "As they were taking her from you, I asked for them to tie your tubes. I didn't want anything to happen to you." He touched her stomach gently.

Someone knocked, then the healer entered with the baby in her arms. "I'm sorry for intruding. But, the babe is ready for another feeding." She handed the baby girl to Katrina and left.

"She has your eyes, you know." Katrina whispered as she started feeding her newborn. "When she's done eating, I want you to hold your new daughter."

Smiling, he finally looked at the child that was his. "She's beautiful. Have you named her yet?"

Shaking her head she looked from her nursing daughter to her father. "I wanted you to help me name her. I still love you, but things are complex about our…relationship."

"It doesn't matter, sweetheart. We will work on fixing our marriage, then we will figure out the rest in time."

As she fed the babe in her arms, she looked into Severus eyes. "The entire time I had been pregnant with her, you never…" She looked down at his lips.

Knowing what she was asking for, Severus leaned in placing the most loving kiss upon her lips.

Katrina had been released days later. Severus spent the entire hospital stay by her side, sending the children to stay at the Weasley's. Upon arriving at the Cottage, it was full of people greeting the new child and mother home.

"You're looking exhausted, Katrina." Severus whispered into her ear a short time after arriving home. "If you would allow me to escort you to our room and help you prepare for bed?"

Slowly she turned to face him. "Yes. I would appreciate it." She did not want anyone to know, but as she started walking she lost her balance.

Grabbing her before she fell, Severus held her in his arms. "Katrina, let me carry you upstairs." Picking her up, he walked past everyone. Once in their room, Severus lay Katrina on the bed. "Sweetheart, what is wrong?" He wiped stray hair from her head, touching her forehead. " You're burning up, love. You should have told me it was too much for you. I would have brought you in her sooner. I will go to the bath and get you a cool cloth. Hopefully that will break your fever."

"I'll be fine." She slowly whispered.

"I will not have you over exerting yourself anymore." He stood from the bed. "I will be back momentarily." He walked out then walked back in with a cloth for her. She did not know what to think as he sat back on the bed and dabbed her forehead with the cool cloth.

"Go tend to our guests. I will be fine." For some reason her voice was hoarse. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

Severus went down to see everyone starting to leave. Bidding them farewell as they left, he went up to their room to check on his wife. He had seen the sheets soaked and Katrina shaking. "Severus! Amelia!"

Quickly they walked into the room to their father. "Yes, sir." Amelia asked.

"I need to take your mother back to St. Mungo's." He wrapped new blankets around her body. Picking her up, he continued. "Take care of your brothers and sister while we are gone. If you need any assistance, floo Mrs. Weasley at once."

Apperating the both of them, he arrived with Katrina in his arms at St. Mungo's rushing her into the building instantly being greeted by healers. "This way, Professor Snape." One of the healers said.

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING :)**


End file.
